Digimon Frontier: adventure 02
by momentai35
Summary: Digimon Frontier:Adventure02 Pt.2 As Takuya and the other were going back they felt that something seemed a bit off when they left, they decided to go back with the Trailmon only to find that everything wasn't like what they had left it, what happened?
1. prologue: after the adventure

A new fanfic I'm working on…

**A new fanfic I'm working on…**

**This takes place about a month after the legendary warriors' first adventure**

**But the prologue takes place right after they get back from their adventure and after Koichi was let out of the hospital.**

**Also this is from episode 37 and it's just a flashback. (I don't own it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters. Although, I did add a new digimon that resembles what I think about my dog.**

Prologue

A warm breeze came upon the face of the legendary warriors as they relaxed in a field that was located just outside their city. Zoe Orimoto was sitting with Takuya's newfound dog, Aurora or Auroramon (They found her laying on Takuya's porch then found her talking after she woke up.) against a giant oak tree that swayed in motion with the calm and gentle air. While Takuya Kanbara was fast asleep on her lap and Koji Minamoto was being chased by their other friends Tommy Himi, JP Shibayama and Koichi Kimura who promised him that they would give him a big hug and kiss after beating Cherubimon but they never got a chance to give him their promise.

"Why does Takuya get to have that date with you Zoe? I defeated Cherubimon too." Koji said out of breath. Just then Takuya woke up.

"Where am I?" Takuya asked wearily as he turned to face Zoe.

"We're on our date silly. Remember what I promised before you went off to defeat Cherubimon." She light green eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Takuya struggled to get up but Zoe pushed him gently to lie back down, then Koji ran by, "Why does Takuya get to go on the date, I risk everything he did?"

"Well I'd rather be where I am rather than where he is and I'm sorry we can't do anything else it's just that I'm so tired." Takuya was now half asleep.

"Well then you should sleep some more." And that's just what he did.

In the digital world

An evil figure was wandering around the digital world as if it were the only thing around glaring with an evil eye at every single digimon it had passed. Suddenly, a little digimon appeared in front of the masked figure and at the last minute, it jumped out of the way before being was crushed.

"I'll take over this retched place that these pathetic excuses for digimon call home and make it into my own." The mysterious figure started to chuckle evilly as he walked onward toward a digimon village, the _flame terminal_.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Just so you know, I kind of bit off of episode 37, when Takuya's dreaming**

**I just thought it was a shame that they didn't make it happen in real life.**

**Remember, review anything, whether it was good, bad or if you have any ideas for me in the future.**

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 1: First stop the digital world

Here's chapter two for you guys

**Here's chapter two for you guys.**

**And I'll be uploading once every week or maybe more times a week**

**(Depends on school, projects and stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of their characters or digital creatures**

Chapter 1: First Stop the Digital World

Takuya was in class with Koji and Koichi and they were bored out of their skulls. After being back for a month, everything went back to normal and no time has passed since he and his friends came back to the digital world so nobody believed his story. Luckily for him, school was almost over.

"3…2…1…," Ding! "Yes!" Takuya said grabbing his stuff with Aurora/ Auroramon on his shoulder. He was finally able to bring his dog into class since the animal hospital have been doing some test on why her fur was different from any other dog but thanks to that, nobody was allergic to her and she was the exception of all rules like no dogs in school.

"Takuya slow down, just wait for us and we'll go and see the others together." It was Koji Minamoto, the warrior of light, and his best friend. He was walking up to him with his twin brother, Koichi Kimura. When they caught up to Takuya, they started to head towards the school of Tommy Himi, the youngest in the group and the warrior of ice. They promised that they'd drop by to pick him up.

"Hey guys wait for me!" JP Shibayama was running, trying to catch up with them.

"Whatever happened to…" He paused to take a deep breath before ranting on. "meeting after school at the big tree in the front of your school?"

"Sorry JP, I guess we forgot, we were on our way to pick up Tommy then go to Zoe's school." Takuya said in an apologizing voice while he and the others turned around and started walking but with JP this time. When they had arrived to Tommy's school, they saw that he was waiting with Takuya's little brother, Shinya and his Mrs. Kanbara, Takuya's mother.

"Takuya!" the two little boys said in unison as they both ran up to him and tackled him in a big hug causing all three of them and JP who was standing behind them to fall over.

Takuya's mother giggled a bit. "Shinya, time to go home and I'll see you later Takuya she said as she opened the door as a signal for Shinya to get in the car.

"Bye." Shinya waved as he turned and got into the car and closed the door.

"So now where are we going Takuya?" Tommy asked as a strong wind had blown over them.

"We're going to see Zoe at her school then we're going to do something else." Takuya ended as his chocolate eyes blinked uncertainly. Just as they were about to leave, to their surprise, Zoe Orimoto was walking up to them with her new friend that she made at school.

"Hey guys, you guys took too long so I decided to come and find you guys." She said.

"Well see you Zoe, bye guys." Zoe's friend left in the direction of Tommy's school.

Suddenly, Takuya's phone started beeping and when he figured out who it was, he showed his friends who had contacted him.

**Warriors, they digital world is in peril once again, please come as soon as you can.**

"Ophanimon what's going on?" Auroramon was very worried about what had happened to her former home.

**Trouble, new enemy, danger, help. You're… our… only hope….**

Her transmission was starting to break off.

"How do we get there to help you?" Zoe asked rapidly.

**Nearest… train… 6:45…shibumi station... hurry…**

"Come on! The nearest train is about 5 blocks from here and it's already 6:40" Koji announced as he started to sprint in the same direction that Zoe had come from. The group looked at one another before they ran after their ambitious friend.

"6:43" Koji announced still sprinting. Now the station was insight and the gang luckily had a ticket for the train. By the time they got there, the train had pulled up onto the station. Once inside, they all started to pant and breathe heavily all grinning that they actually made it. A couple of minutes later, they had arrived at the shibumi station. They knew where to go after, just like last time, they made their way to the elevator on their left. The elevator seemed a bit more crowded unlike a month ago when they didn't know each other and had arrived at different times. Just then, the elevator passed its last floor before heading into the trailmon station. From there, the sight of only one trailmon and not a single presence of any human child came to eye.

"Well at least we don't have to pick a trailmon this time." Takuya was looking around to see if anyone else had arrived.

The elevator suddenly reached the floor sooner than they had expected and they all landed with a big THUD!

They all moaned from their discomfort and got up wearily. "We always have to go through the crashing elevator thing huh?" Takuya was rubbing his head while the elevator doors opened letting in the bright light of the station with steam coming from the sides.

Tommy forgot about his pain and tiredness and went to greet his friend trailmon. "Hey trailmon, how's it goin?" He seemed very pleased to see his old friend again.

"Hey kid, and everything is horrible, the digital world is in worse shape than the last time you guys came. All aboard and I'll show you." He concluded as the rest of the gang walked past Tommy and started to come on board and they left as soon as Tommy, who was the last one on board, got on.

Down the dark tunnel once again, but this time the bumpy trail wasn't so bumpy or rigidly and as they emerged from the tunnel, the big plains of the digital world filled the spaces in the windows as sunlight shone through the darkness. As they were admiring the scenery of the undisturbed world, their phones started to glow as the changed form and nobody was surprised at what they were holding a few seconds later.

"Our D -tectors!" Koichi was unmistakably happy.

"Finally!" JP had been waiting for this moment ever since their phones turned back into phones when they rushed to Koichi's side in the hospital.

"Yah and the digiworld doesn't look as bad as it did last time we saw it?" Zoe confirmed as she was examining the unharmed world.

"Well maybe we can't see it because it didn't happen yet." Tommy tried to sound a bit encouraging. Everyone turned to see the glistening deep green eyes of the little boy looking to see if his friends agreed with him.

Then Takuya spoke up so that his little buddy wouldn't get discourage. He walked up to him and smiled one of his crooked smiles and kneeled down to meet him eye to eye.

"That could be true Tommy, thanks for sharing." Tommy smiled a big happy smile and he looked out the window to see that they were coming up to the fire terminal. He remembered the first time he, Takuya, Zoe and JP had arrived, not knowing Koji or Koichi at the time, when Takuya had saved him from falling into the empty gaps of the old, destroyed digital world. He then noticed that there were 3 figures that looked like they were waiting for them.

"Hey look everyone!" Tommy started to bounce up and down with excitement when he recognized who they were. "Bokomon! Neemon and even Patamon!" Everyone looked toward the terminal to see that they were waving their arms in joy and happiness.

When they pulled up to the station, they jumped out of the train and after thanking trailmon for the ride, they ran up to greet their old friends.

"Hey everybody!" Neemon said in his squeaky, high pitched voice.

"Takuya, my boy, oh how I missed you." Bokomon had tackled Takuya in a big hug that sent him flopping over on his back.

"And you must be Auroramon, Ophanimon's new guardian that was sent to help us during our new mission." Auroramon nodded as a response to Bokomon's newfound information on her.

After everyone had greeted each other, they found a highly shaded tree and sat down to hear what Bokomon had to tell them.

"There's a new enemy that's been terrorizing digimon villages from all over…" Bokomon had started.

"Is that it? Well…" Takuya was about to say that they were going to finish this in a breeze until Neemon had interrupted him.

"Well that's not the worst part." His squeaky voice had a concerned tone in it.

"He also hid all of the spirits in different regions and the 4 former evil warriors are evil again." Patamon added flapping his wings to keep in the air.

"Well we better get started." Takuya announced as a warm breeze blew across their faces.

Suddenly, the area started to shake and tremble as the warriors started to lose their balance which caused them to fall over each other.

"What was that?" JP yelled while hugging the large tree that stood in the ground behind them.

"It's groundramon. An ultimate digimon and he's using his giga crack attack." Bokomon checked in a book that's different than the one that he used in the last adventure.

"We gotta run for it." Koji was running in the opposite direction and without a word, his friends started to tail him while groundramon appeared from the ground showing himself. Just then, Takuya and Koji's D –tectors started to beep as if it were telling them where their spirits were being held.

"Let's head to yours first." Takuya insisted as his friend turned towards him but before he could say anything, Groundramon came up from the dirt and gravel.

**Megaton Hammer Crush**

Groundramon almost smacked them into a cliff wall just across a stream that they had just come upon.

"Hey my spirit's in a small opening just up there but it's across the stream." Koji was shielding his eyes from the rushing water that was splattering in his face.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go and get your spirit Koji." Koichi and JP both came up to his side as they all ran across the stream on top of stepping stones that they found while they ran further down the stream.

**Megaton Hammer Crush**

They all ducked right before they were beheaded by the side swiping attack.

"You guys go on, Auroramon and I'll take on this guy, we'll buy you guys some time before the cave collapses." Takuya grabbed a stick and looked back witha rushing expression. Koji took one look then led the way into the cave.

Zoe looked back as everyone stopped and wondered what she was doing.

"Be careful Takuya." She called in a way that told him that she supported him and that they were all behind him.

"Go get him Taky." JP called after. He didn't notice that while he was shouting out to Takuya, Zoe ran past him and saw that he was still waving at Takuya.

"JP, come on, what are you doing, everybody's waiting." JP turned to see the guys halfway in the tunnel and Zoe was waiting impatiently. He ran toward the tunnel and as he and Zoe entered the cave, he found that Koji had found the place where his spirit was stored. The only problem was the fact that they had to dig up the tunnel just so that they could find it.

"Guess we better start looking and we better hurry, who knows what Takuya's going through right now just so that we could have time to look."

Takuya and Auroramon were attacking from Groundramon's weakest spot his back and just when he turned, Takuya ran as Auroramon flew up into the air to meet him face to face as she blasted her attack.

**Aurora Beam**

A ray of flashing purple, pinkish light had blasted from her mouth as Groundramon had dug his way into the ground just to get away from the powerful beam.

"Not bad for a rookie right?" Auroramon looked proud as she awaited Takuya's answer.

He looked amazed at how much power Auroramon had in just her rookie form.

"That was amazing Auroramon!" He ran up to her but before he could reach her, Groundramon had appeared from the hole that he had created a couple of minutes ago.

"Gotcha!" He laughed evilly as he almost pounded Takuya with his ultimate attack.

**Scrapless Claw**

"Get down!" Auroramon tackled Takuya to the floor before Groundramon's arms on his back had crushed him like a sandwich.

"That was close." She sighed in relief as she got up.

"Where are the others, how long does it take to find a spirit in a cave?"

"Where is it? It's just a spirit in a cave, where can a spirit hide for so long?" JP was starting to get a bit tense.

Koichi started to think for a bit. "Hey Koji, try using your D –tector to find the spirit."

That idea bolted through Koji like lightning through a tree. "That's brilliant."

After a while, Koji had located the spot where his spirit is suppose to be but now the problem was how were they going to break through 5cm of rock.

"Another rock!" Tommy said as he grabbed a sharp pointed rock and started to chip the wall bit by bit. Zoe looked impressed by the idea that the youngest in the group came up with. After about 10 minutes, the spirit came to sight as Koji pointed his D –tector as he yelled.

**Spirit… Execute Spirit Evolution **

**Lobomon**

"Come on, who knows what Takuya and Auroramon's got themselves into." Lobomon was now running towards the exit while everyone was now worrying about Takuya and Auroramon.

Just as Lobomon emerged from the cave, Takuya was relieved at the sight of the warrior. Auroramon, who was in his arms had just taken a glimpse of the warrior of light when she noticed the others rushing to her and Takuya's sides.

**Lobo Kendo**

He said as he sliced Groundramon whose fractal code was now starting to show.

"Now it's time for you to get purified by the light." He said as he grabbed his D –tector.

**Fractal Code Digitize**

That was the end of Groundramon, and then light beams surrounded Koji as he turned back to his human form. He breathed heavily as he turned to the others, Takuya and the others were looking at him very respectively as they all went to congratulate him.

"That was awesome buddy." Takuya said with Auroramon on his shoulder as he walked up to him to high five him.

"Yah, now it's time to go find your spirit." He said as he returned the five.

**Finally finished**

**And this took so long and well I'll try to upload sooner**

**But if I don't, it's because of school and I have like four projects due **

**so don't sue me or anything **

**Thanks and remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Legendary Warrior of Flame

**Hi people,**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters but I do own my created digimon.**

Chapter 2: The Legendary Warrior of Flame

"Ok Takuya, where is your D –tector pointing too?" Zoe was looking around to see where his spirit could be hiding.

"Well, let me check and see." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D –tector and it was pointing to where the cliff was.

"So it's in the cliff? How are we gonna get it?" Tommy was starting to get a little confused.

"What it means is that it's probably on top of the cliff so we better find a way to get up there or we'll just have to start climbing." Koji was now looking around to see if there was an easy way to get up there.

"Well, I saw some stairs leading up to the cliff a while ago." Koichi disturbed Koji's thoughts as he pointed to a faint view of the stairs. They all started to walk over to the stairs and in no time, were about halfway up until the whole world started to quiver a bit.

"I thought we got rid of Groundramon. What's up with the whole world shaking?" JP was whining, wishing that he had his spirit of Thunder.

"It no Groundramon dis time," a mysterious, yet strangely familiar voice had spoken up, making the kids jump. "It me Grumblemon."

"Run for it." Takuya and the others were almost up the stairs until Grumblemon cut them off.

"Me don't think so, you won't get away with spirit." Grumblemon grabbed Takuya and was about to throw him off the edge of the stairs.

"Takuya!" They all said in unison as Koji grabbed his D-tector.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

Before Grumblemon had a chance to let go of Takuya, Lobomon tackled him as Takuya fell into the arms of his friends.

"You alright, Taky?" JP helped him up as they watched Lobomon and Grumblemon tussled on the steps before them.

"Go and find your spirit, I'll handle freakmon." Lobomon had pinned Grumblemon to the stairs so that the others had a chance to get by.

Without a word, they slipped by the battle and up the stairs as they allowed Takuya's D-tector to guide them to his spirit. They were hoping that there wasn't another digimon after this spirit as well. As they made their way through a field on the top of the cliff, they fell in a hole.

"Whoa!" The 5 kids and 4 digimon said in unison as they slid down a long tunnel and crashed into the floor, everyone on top of Takuya, could you guys get off me? I know this isn't comfortable but you should try it down here."

"We're sorry Takuya." Zoe apologized as they all got off of him and Auroramon jumped on his shoulder and started to wonder where they were. The place looked like the fire terminal but was underground.

"What kind of terminal is this?" Auroramon asked as she looked around for another digimon or better yet a trailmon since there were trailmon tracks on the floor leading down a long, dark tunnel.

"This is the secret underground terminal, used for emergencies only." A big trailmon was coming down from the tunnel, while answering Auroramon's question. Now Takuya's D-tector was beeping while casting a long light through a wall which was very confusing to the gang since there was no possible way for them to get through that wall.

"This doesn't make any sense, how are we supposed to get through a wall?" Zoe started to examine the wall while looking for a way to see if it opens up.

Auroramon suddenly had a brain spark as she flew to the wall. "Maybe we don't have to find a way to open the wall." She was flying through the wall. "It's a mirage!" She poked her head through the wall from the other side. The others were very surprised at their discovery but nobody complained as the step through the wall, continuing their search for Agunimon.

Koji was having a bit of trouble with Grumblemon as he popped from wall to floor and back again. He was getting confused trying to predict where he would appear next but it was just too complicated to read his thoughts.

"Why don't you just come out and fight you coward." Lobomon was now looking all around him as he peered into some of the holes expecting him to pop out and whack him in the head with his massive club. The problem was that he didn't come out from hiding; it was as if he wasn't there at all then it hit him. Grumblemon was just messing with him and he went after Takuya and the others. When he realized this, he went down one of the holes that Grumblemon had created and was hoping that he will find him in time.

Takuya and the gang were looking in every corner that they passed, looking for the spirit of fire. It was taking a really long time and were about to take a small break until Takuya's D-tector was flashing, giving everybody newfound energy to continue on their search.

They were walking for about a couple more meters until Tommy pushed passed Takuya and pointed to a blue light shooting from the floor to the ceiling and in the middle was what looked like the spirit of Agunimon.

"There it is Takuya!" Tommy was really excited to see the transformation of a human to digimon again but before Takuya had the chance to get it a very unpleasant voice came up, startling everybody in the cave.

"Thank you for the yummy spirit!" Grumblemon had popped out of a hole from the top of the cave, knocking over Takuya as he sprinted to get his spirit back. He had waited so long for this and he wasn't going to let Grumblemon ruin it.

"I don't think so." Takuya got up from the damp cave floor and tackled Grumblemon before he had a chance to even get near the spirit.

"I get rid of you then get spirit." Grumblemon pushed Takuya to the wall as JP and Koichi ran to his aide.

"Don't worry Taky, we'll save you." JP was determined to save his friend, willing to pay him back for all of the things that he had done for him.

"Get back or your friend will get it." Grumblemon's scratchy little voice threatened the approaching boys. Just then, the cave ceiling had a cave in and then appeared Lobomon.

"You snake, leaving me in the middle of our battle." Lobomon didn't sound very amused.

**Lobo Kendo**

Grumblemon let go of Takuya to shield himself from the attack. Takuya inched his way toward the luminous glowing light making sure that Grumblemon didn't notice his escape.

As he stood in front of the spirit, he turned to see Lobomon at Grumblemon's mercy. He knew he had to do this fast. He turned and walked into the light and felt the presence of the spirit of flame and as he and the spirit became one, Koji turned into his human form.

**Spirit... Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

Zoe and Tommy looked as Agunimon stepped out of the light as he turned to face Grumblemon.

"It feels good to see Agunimon again." Zoe was admiring the flame warrior.

"Let's go Grumblemon, you and me." Agunimon was starting to charge at Grumblemon and before he had the chance to escape in his hole, Agunimon had launched an attack.

**Pyro Darts**

"AAAHHHHH!!" Grumblemon stumbled backward after getting hit. "I'll be back." He said as he retreated into his closest hole.

After their short victory, fractal beams surrounded Takuya, transforming him back to his human form.

"I forgot how tiring that was." Takuya fell back breathing heavily as Koji offered him his hand to help him up.

They all started to walk back toward the trailmon that they had left behind, all hoping if he will give them a ride out of the cave like terminal.

"Hey trailmon, how 'bout a ride outta here?" JP stood next to the trailmon holding out a bar of chocolate. The trailmon gazed at the chocolate bar and opened his mouth to let JP put it in his mouth. He chewed satisfied as he nodded and opened his doors to let the kids and the digimon on. After a few moments, they were out of the hidden terminal and emerged from the cave as they faced the window to view the digital world, wondering what digimon would disturb the tranquillity of this peaceful world.

A ghoulish figure was sitting in front of a couple of screens as they showed most of the digital world and the legendary warriors.

"These digidestined are going to be a bit of a nuisance, best get rid of them slowly and painfully." He laughed as his minions were waiting for is orders, their sharply fierce eyes glowing red in the midst of the darkness.

**There's my third chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas for me than I would love to hear them**

**Please review anything that you like or dislike and I'll do my best to fix whatever's bothering you.**

**Please Review, Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Feud Between Digimon

**Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Anyways, more spirits are going to be found this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters**

**I do own my digimon and her evolutions though.**

Chapter 3: A Feud Between Digimon

_As legendary warriors, they must protect the digital world but also to bring peace to every living soul._

Takuya and the others were now walking towards the forest terminal after being abandoned by the trailmon that took them outside but made a sudden drop off in the middle of the desert and said that he was late in picking and dropping off a very important package and took.

"That's the last time I'm believing a trailmon," Takuya was getting all flustered and annoyed by every trailmon that takes them aboard then abandons them in their time of need. "Everytime we ride on a trailmon, the stupid digimon always ditches us at the most unnecessary time."

"Where are we now?" Zoe said wearily as her pace was getting slower and slower every step.

"It looks like that forest that we saw when you first spirit evolved into Kazemon." Bokomon jumped onto Takuya's shoulder and on top of Auroramon's head to get a better view.

Zoe started to get her energy back when she realized that Bokomon was right.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" She was bouncing up and down and skipping the whole way humming a happy tune. Everyone just looked at eachother then sprinted to try and catch up with her. Neemon and Patamon were just barely keeping up for the rear of the group. Once they've arrived at the edge of the forest, there was a sign that was blocking the entire front entrance to the forest so they decided to go the way that Takuya and Tommy had taken last time.

"I was so looking forward to kicking butt as Kazemon again." Zoe sounded so disappointed.

"Yah, and I wanted to visit the Floramon and Mushroomon too." JP started to pout, Takuya and Auroramon just stared at them wishing that they could see this village then looked at Koji and Koichi who was just staring at their feet.

"Maybe there's a small digimon village along the trailmon tracks, and who knows, they might know a thing or two about the Floramon place." Everybody looked at Takuya and started to feel a little better then Tommy jumped up.

"Yah and they might have some yummy food too." Tommy was rubbing his belly.

Everyone agreed and they started trailing down their original route until they came upon a village with little huts and it all seemed to be deserted. Then a weird looking digimon was limping over to their side then she collapsed right in front of them. Auroramon jumped down and came this mysterious digimon's aid.

"Hey, Garbomon what happened?" Auroramon was very concerned. Everyone just stood around the little digimon confused and wondering who this new digimon is.

"Uh, Auroramon, who is that?" Takuya knelt behind her examining the pink, floppy eared, long furry tip tailed digimon.

"That's Garbomon, the in-training form of Auroramon." Bokomon flipped to a page with a picture of the pink digimon standing up right. The little digimon started to look up and struggled to get up but Auroramon insisted that she stayed down.

"Well, this village is a Koromon, Garbomon village and was a very peaceful village until a Lynxmon came here and turned the villagers against eachother and said that we were hiding what he called the spirit of ice to the Koromon and that the Koromon were hiding the spirit to us." Garbomon had finished and led them into where the Garbomon were hiding.

When they had entered the hut of the Garbomon, they all stared in amazement as they all murmured humans and admired Auroramon. A little Garbomon walked up to her and stared at her in amazement.

"Wow, can I digivolve like you someday?" Her little voice was as soothing as the calm breeze that blew in the park at home.

"Of course you can." Auroramon said as Zoe reached down to pick her up.

"So what's the problem exactly?" Zoe asked one of the Garbomon in the front.

"Well the Koromon think that we took the spirit but Lynxmon told us that they took it." The digimon explained. The warriors looked at eachother and they know what they had to do. They had to find Tommy's spirit and show the villagers that neither of them had the spirit and that Lynxmon was just playing them.

"Ok guys we have to find Kumamon and restore this village to their peaceful friendship days." Takuya announced.

"Well how are we going to do that Taky? I mean, where would a spirit be hiding in a small village like this?" JP wondered while trying to squeeze his way out of the tiny hut almost lifting it from the solid ground.

Koji and Koichi were the next ones out of the hut. "Well nothing ever stopped us before, what's so hard about finding a polar bear spirit?" Koji looked around the small village.

They all started to search from up above to as small as a seed but they couldn't find anything. Until everybody noticed that Patamon had stopped searching and started to dig around the middle of the entire village, suddenl, the Koromon started to pour out of the huts on the opposite side of the Garbomon. Patamon didn't really notice that he was being watched, he was determined to find whatever was buried there.

"What are you looking for Patamon?" Bokomon came up to see what Patamon found.

"I found it!" Tommy came over to see what Patamon found and as he bent over to see what he had found, Lynxmon started to charge over to see what the commotion was and Tommy didn't notice that his D-tector was glowing.

"So I see that that baby found what I was looking for." Lynxmon came out of nowhere and was starting to charge straight for Tommy, Patamon and Bokomon.

"Tommy!!" Takuya and Koji yelled in unison as their D-tectors started to glow.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

Agunimon headed straight for Lynxmon in an all out full body slam pushing him out of the Koromon, Garbomon village. Lobomon turned to JP, Zoe, Koichi and Tommy who was being guarded by Auroramon.

"Guys find shelter now." He turned and started to help Agunimon who was pinned down for a couple of minutes now and was almost ripped to shreds. Tommy went to go find his spirit in the hole where Patamon found what looked like his spirit. He felt the presence of an old and familiar friend and he knew who this friend was then he turned to see that Agunimon wasn't doing any damage because his fire attacks had no effect on Lynxmon and Lobomon's light attacks weren't working as well either. So Tommy knew that he had to help his friends.

**Spirit... Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Kumamon**

"It's Kumamon." Bokomon announced and Kumamon started to charge for Lynxmon and launched his attack.

**Crystal Freeze**

Tommy felt a warm feeling of helping his friends and not being one of the helpless, no offence to Zoe, JP or Koichi. He had frozen Lynxmon who had been weakened and was now in a frozen state. Lobomon got up and hit him for payback.

**Lobo Kendo**

Lobomon hit him and as he did so, he caused his fractal code to appear around his body. Tommy took out his D-tector and scanned his code.

"I would say it was nice knowing you but it wasn't. Fractal code digitize." That was the end of Lynxmon's reign of terror over the Koromon, Garbomon village and when Takuya, Koji, and Tommy turned back to their human forms and they saw that the Koromon were making peace with the Garbomon and they were friends again after they found out that neither of them took the spirit.

"Thank you once again for you kindness and for reuniting us with our friends." The little Garbomon that they met with thanked them.

"And there's a way to get into the forest, just follow the tracks till you see the edge of the forest and it will take you straight to where the Floramon are." Said a Koromon in the front. They all said their goodbyes and the Garbomon said their last thank you and the warriors headed for the opening in search of Breezy Village.


	5. Chapter 4: Kazemon's Joyride

**Hey guys, thank you for reading**

**And please enjoy this chapter**

**Also, if you have any ideas for me in the future, **

**then you can just ask me in a review or just email me.**

**But you have to check my profile...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon except for my digidog.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Kazemon's Joyride

Takuya and the gang have been walking for about a couple of hours and they still couldn't find the opening. They were getting really tired and they were starting to think that the little Koromon was just messing with them but sending them on a wild goose chase, but they weren't going to give up that fast, they started to think of tactics about how they're going to find the hidden doorway. (They figured that it was hidden since they couldn't see it with the naked eye.) They were going to continue on in their search until Zoe collapsed from exhaustion.

"I can't do this anymore, can we take a break?" She sounded tired, Takuya and Koji exchanged glances and decided that they were going to find shade and that they and Tommy, who wanted to help were going to search on.

**Execute, Spirit evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Kumamon**

**Agunimon**

They all started to charge off in different directions, Kumamon and Agunimon headed in the direction that they were going and Lobomon went backward to see if they missed it.

Kumamon and Agunimon searched high and low to see if there was a doorway anywhere and they were about to head back to see if Koji had any luck but that was until a FlameWizardmon came from nowhere and started to attack Agunimon, he signalled for Kumamon to go and get Lobomon since he knew that his fire attacks wouldn't work but he knew that they would slow him down so that Kumamon had a chance to get away. He did as Takuya said and ran to get Koji but before he could reach Koji, he ran into the rest of the gang.

"What's the rush Kumamon?" Zoe was staring at him expectantly hoping for a good reason for him to be rushing.

"Well, a FlameWizardmon came and attacked us and Takuya held him off so that I could get Lobomon's help." Kumamon was rushing then felt a sudden relief when he saw Lobomon running towards them looking happy that Kumamon was there but started to look a bit worried when he caught a glimpse of his face expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked then noticed that Takuya wasn't around then asked about him but Kumamon only dragged him to where he left Takuya. They found him at in his human form being lifted by his shirt by FlameWizardmon as he grunted then FlameWizardmon noticed his spectators then threw Takuya in their direction. Takuya flew in the air for a few seconds then was caught by Lobomon. He put him by a tree being careful and trying not to cause him anymore pain, it was funny, it felt like they forgot how to be and become one with their spirits, like they had to regain their powers and experience.

"Why are you doing this FlameWizardmon?" Lobomon was calling out to him, trying to figure out FlameWizardmon's reasons and he was starting to get a bit tense after seeing what he did to Takuya.

"Lobomon, what's going on?" Koichi came from behind as Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon came right after. They all puffed in relief until they saw that Takuya was lying unconscious but his hand twitched as a sign that he was alright.

"Come on Kumamon, we can take him." Lobomon was searching the face of the young warrior as he looked very surprised and honoured that an older and more experienced warrior had told him that both he and Koji could take him on.

"Let's go." He exclaimed as he jumped in the air, getting ready to launch his attack.

**Cristal freeze**

FlameWizardmon had been weakened by Kumamon's attack and that gave Lobomon and opening to attack.

**Lobo kendo**

That final blow from Lobomon had made FlameWizardmon's fractal code appear as a sign of his defeat.

**Fractal code digitize**

Kumamon got the final codes and that got FlameWizardmon out of the picture. Code stripes formed around him as he turned back into human Tommy, he then ran toward the others to see them help up Takuya as he looked at Tommy with a very impressed look on his face. Takuya shook off his weariness as he looked around to see if FlameWizardmon had a reason for protecting this place then Tommy's D-tector started to glow releasing fractal codes and it formed into what looked like the entrance to the forest.

Zoe was now jumping up and down as she realized that this was a big, giant step into finding Kazemon and possibly the other spirits. She started to sprint down the trail with everyone tailing her so that she doesn't get lost or attacked.

"Zoe slow down, we have a lot of time, so you don't need to run." Takuya, who was obliviously feeling better, was yelling after her and actually catching up to her with Koji by her side. They were about to pick her up by the arms until the ground opened up and swallowed them and the others whole.

"AAHHH!!!" They were all yelling as they landed in a dog pile with Takuya at the bottom once again.

"Could you guys get off me?" Takuya was grunting at the bottom as everyone was getting up, they looked around wondering what this place was.

"Where are we and what is this place?" Zoe was really getting frustrated and impatient, she wanted to see Kazemon again and she waited a month for this. Suddenly, floramon started to show up from nowhere and they were rushing up to Zoe and she wanted to know the reason why they were all down here but they told them that they will explain when they got back to their hiding place.

They all saw that every Floramon and the Mushroomon brothers were there, they all looked terrified and defeated.

"What happened here?" Zoe walked up to the Floramon that led them there.

The Floramon turned to her and explained the story. "Well, ever since we got your help, everything has been peaceful and more travellers came by to visit, everyone including the former evil legendary warriors. A few weeks ago, Grumblemon came by and we assumed that he was alright since he had visited before but we were wrong, he had attacked us and destroyed Breezy Village."

"Oh that's terrible. Also, do you know if my spirit is there?" Zoe just couldn't stop thinking about her spirit and how much she wanted to soar through the air.

"Well," The Floramon started as she thought about what Grumblemon said he was looking for. "I think he said that he was looking for a spirit of some sort but he didn't say what."

"We have to help them." Zoe stood up getting the attention of the other guys. She stared expectantly at Takuya and Koji, they felt as if she was pushing them up against a wall or a corner.

"Ok, it would be the right thing to do, what do you say Koji." Takuya had expected a smug response but he just answered squarely as if he had something on his mind. Tommy jumped up too asking if he could join the fight as well and what other possible reason could Takuya say no. Besides, he will need his help if Koji isn't focused.

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Takuya started as everyone leaned in to listen to their leader. "The Floramon said that Grumblemon was looking for a spirit and that's what you guys will look for." He pointed to Zoe and the other two guys as he continued on. "The rest of us will cover you. Is that clear?" Takuya asked everyone. They all nodded in agreement and they left to get the Floramon's village back.

"Ready guys?" Takuya asked his friends.

"Let's do it!" Koji and Tommy said in unison as all 3 of them grabbed their D-tectors.

**Execute, spirit evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Kumamon**

"Where's Grumblemon?" Kumamon was looking around for Grumblemon so that he could get a piece of him before there wasn't anything left. Lobomon on the other hand wasn't paying attention as if he didn't care at all. He was too deep in thought about what kind of digimon had the power to turn good digimon back into bad digimon and if they had the power to stop it, even as Susanoomon but just as he was thinking about all that, a scratchy, miserable voice came calling out to them.

"You no need look more further. I here and that all that matter." Grumblemon appeared and tackled Kumamon and that started the dirt war. Grumblemon was digging his way around Kumamon causing him to go in circles. Agunimon was about to jump in after Grumblemon took a shot at him but Lobomon stopped him. It seemed like he didn't want them to help Tommy but he knew that Tommy had to do this himself, he needed to know that his friends can't always bail him out when situations get tough. Lobomon suggested that he would go and help the others and Takuya stay and look after Tommy just incase.

Zoe, Koichi and JP were looking all over Breezy Village for any spirit that was hiding there, they practically flipped it inside out. They searched in and out, JP even checked the place that Kazemon appeared before but it was kind of hard searching outside the in the clearing because Kumamon was having a dirt fight with Grumblemon. Suddenly, something flashed out and that caught the eye of everyone there, even Zoe and Koichi who were inside the houses.

"I think that's her!" Zoe stared out the window then made a dash for the door.

**Spirit! Execute, spirit evolution.**

**Kazemon**

"No way, that my spirit." He jumped up in the air in an attempt to hit and absorb her spirit.

"I don't think so." She smirked.

**Hurricane wave**

She blew him away and he flew into the deep bluesky.

"I be back for other spirit next time." His voice was sounding even more faint every second.

They all returned to their human form and noticed that Grumblemon said something that sounded kind of useful.

"Did you notice what Grumblemon said?" Takuya asked everybody.

"He said that there's another spirit and he thought we found it." Koji came walking back from the shadows and into the clearing. Everyone was really surprised at what he said, he wasn't there and he knew what went down.

"How did you know that Koji?" Koichi asked wondering if his brother had heard Grumblemon like they did.

"Maybe it's because I found the other spirit." He said as he pointed to a flash of blue light that came from behind the forest. They all exchanged glances then trailed off into the forest in search of the spirit hoping that no one else noticed the spirit.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long, I have school projects and stuff**

**But I promise I'll update sooner or as soon as possible**

**Just review and please hold on.**

**Constructive criticism or anything good.**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5: New Enemies Revealed

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy and please don't hate me because I update a bit late**

**Anyways, thanks for reading up until now.**

**I got something called writers block so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, the series or the characters**

**I do own my little digibuddy, Auroramon**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: New Enemies Revealed

The frontier gang had been running through the forest for 5 minutes and some of them started to complain. It wasn't that long when Lobomon ran but Lobomon was a fast, wolf type digimon and they were mere humans. They finally reached it and they all moaned, they never ran like that in the human world and they felt as if they weren't important in the world unlike the digital world where they were seen as heroes.

"Are we finally here?" JP asked as he puffed and looked around.

Koji pointed to the big blue light coming from the inside of a tree. Suddenly, a mini statue that looked like the spirit of Thunder floated toward JP as his D-tector glowed as a response and it absorbed the spirit making JP thrilled to see his spirit once again.

"Hello again Beetlemon, I missed you oh so much." He was rubbing his D-tector against his cheek affectionately.

Takuya put his hand on his shoulder. "OK well we better get going if we're going to find Koichi's spirit before Grumblemon does."

Everybody agreed but Koichi just stood there uncertainly.

"What's wrong Koichi?" Koji asked his twin brother as Koichi barely looked up at him.

"Well I don't want my spirit to be a bother to anyone; we have more important things to do right?" He said as everybody turned to him.

Zoe started to walk over to him and gave him a gentle and heart warming smile. "Koichi, one of those important things that we have to do is find your spirit; it's not a bother, right guys!" She turned to see everyone smile and agree with what she said. Koichi looked at Zoe and thanked her for her kind words and they started to move onward, and also blindly.

"Uh, Takuya?" Tommy was starting to get a little confused as they seemed to be walking around and had no idea where they were and where to find Koichi's spirit.

"Yah Tommy." Takuya stopped and looked Tommy whose eyes seemed to be a bit clouded and distant.

"Well, do you know where the spirit is?" Takuya stopped to think before he had answered and it took him a good 2 minutes until he came up with an answer.

"Nope." He smiled and everyone stumbled when they heard his answer. But before anyone could object to his answer, he continued. "So we'll just head back to Breezy Village and see if anyone has heard about the spirit or where Grumblemon was headed after his search for Zoe's spirit."

They all got to the village and saw that all of the Floramon were back and the one that they first met walked up to them and greeted them.

"Have you found the spirit of Breezy Village?" She asked as Zoe nodded as if her head was going to fall off. Then she took out her D-tector and showed the Floramon, she gazed in amazement and congratulated her in her reunion with her spirit.

"So what brings you here?" Some other Floramon came by her side and looked at the warriors in curiosity.

"Well we were wondering if any of you know where the last spirit is or where Grumblemon was headed?" Takuya pulled in front of the group and faced the Floramon, the Floramon all looked at Takuya and then each other with confusion written all over their faces until on individual Floramon came from the back of the pack and walked up to Takuya. Auroramon jumped down and greeted the little Floramon as if they had met before.

"I know where he's going, I heard that he was going to the forest where the trees show parts of the human world." She finished and noticed that Bokomon was walking up to Takuya and jumped from Auroramon's back and onto Takuya's shoulder.

"I think she means the TV Forest, the place where we first found out about beast spirits." Bokomon had jumped down from Takuya's shoulder and finished his theory. He sounded a bit flattered when he noticed the Floramon waving and shouting and that was when he noticed that Takuya and the gang had already left. He ran after them panicked, he ran as fast as he could until he crashed into Neemon.

"Why have you stopped?" He looked up at the legendary warriors. Suddenly, he felt as if something were tailing them, they all turned and saw that Ranamon and Mercurymon were standing on a tree branch behind them.

"Hey there sugar, long time no see." She taunted Zoe as she was acting all cute like. Zoe was getting really irritable with Ranamon. As for Mercurymon, he was staring at Takuya.

"Takuya Kanbara, have you not learned your lesson during our last duel? Yet thou are still here. I pity thee." Takuya was getting a bit rough around the edges and Auroramon never met them but have heard many stories from the kids and other digimon as well. She had a bad feeling about Mercurymon, as if he were stronger than the last time he and Takuya were in one on one combat.

"What are you doing here Ranamon, Mercurymon we demand an answer. Who sent you?" Koji stood up to them fearless and determined to know who was powerful enough to bring them back to the dark side. He knew that it wasn't Cherubimon because he was sure that Ophaniemon had had him under control. Patamon was with them so that must mean that no one had his fractal code. The only other option was that there's someone else more powerful beyond their beliefs.

"Well sugar, you seem to be a bit testy but I'll tell y'all a little something, he's one of the strongest Royal knights that you'll ever meet. Our lord Leopardmon will bring y'all down!" She announced but backed off a little because Mercurymon silenced her with a single glance.

"Best be off, thou should do the same if thee knows what's best for thy group." In a single blink, they were gone; his last words got JP, Tommy and the digimon a bit ruffled up and jumpy thinking about the Royal Knights. They thought that Dynasmon and Crusadermon were tough but after finding out about more, they were really shaken up.

Takuya looked at everybody after the disappearance of Mercurymon and Ranamon. He saw that they were a bit terrified at the thought of more Royal Knights but they weren't certain that they were all bad.

"Come on guys, we have to keep going and find Koichi's spirit." Takuya started to see their spirits lift one at a time. They all looked up and agreed and continued to move on.

They all started to walk once again, they managed to get out of the forest, across a large field and finally found the forest.

"Finally, that only took 4 hours huh Taky?" JP said sarcasticly, "You wouldn't mind if we took a break would ya?" He said as his stomach growled hungrily, JP was red faced and started to rub his belly. Tommy laughed and suddenly his stomach growled as well.

Takuya giggled. "Of course we could take a break, we've had a rough day, how 'bout half of us find food and the rest find wood and we meet back here?" They all agreed. Takuya, Auroramon, Koji and Koichi went to find firewood and JP, Tommy, Zoe, and the rest of the digimon went to find food, most likely meat apples.

Once they got their supplies, they all worked together like they did the last time and made their feast. After they filled their stomachs and got a bit of rest, they started to search for Lowemon while the digimon kept lookout for any of the other legendary warriors.

"Did you guys have any luck?" JP asked Tommy and Takuya as the 3 of them met up with each other.

The two boys just shook their heads and ran off in different directions to continue their search. Zoe bumped into Koji and asked if he had any hints but he came up short. As for Koichi, he stumbled upon a crack in the wall and an unusual black light coming out of it. He knew that he couldn't squeeze through the crack so he decided to report back to the others to see if they could help him.

"Koji, Koji." Koichi called for his brother as he made his way to their temporary camp, everyone turned hopefully, all noticing a certain tone in Koichi's voice.

"What is it Koichi?" Koji stood and met up with his brother.

"I... found ... it." He was taking breathing pauses telling them that he ran quite a distance.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Takuya said but before anybody could make any movement, Auroramon came from the distance and reported that she saw Arbormon making tracks and headed in this direction, most likely here for the spirit.

Takuya decided that he, Tommy and JP will hold him off while the others will go after the spirit. With that done, they all started to go and accomplish their tasks.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Beetlemon**

**Kazemon**

**Kumamon**

Lobomon picked Koichi up and Koichi directed them to the place where he saw the strange light.

"There it is." He pointed to the crack in the wall, Kazemon agreed that it was a strange light. Just then they heard an annoying, yet familiar voice. Kazemon took one guess, Ranamon.

"You wanna fight you sea witch?" Kazemon flew into the air and tackled her to the ground. She was buying Lobomon and Koichi some time to get his spirit.

**Howling Lazer**

Lobomon blasted the crack and it collapsed and it revealed the spirit of Darkness, Lowemon. Koichi could hardly believe it and he took out his D-tector and it absorbed the spirit. Ranamon noticed what happened and left Kazemon in the dirt. She had failed her mission but appeared happy. When they met up with the other guys, they had beaten Arbormon but he didn't seem very discouraged. It was a typical thing, they figured out one mystery, then another pops out of nowhere.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long, it's because of school as you** **know.**

**Well I've started on the villain and that's good **

**A bit of a twist so don't hate me if you like the Royal Knights.**

**Review and tune in next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: BurningGreymon's Debut

**Don't hate me **

**This came in a little late**

**Please review and if you have any suggestions for new stories,**

**Then don't hesitate to email me.**

**And I know I stole a part of the show but I don't own it, just used it.**

**Like I said in my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, its characters or its show.**

**But I do own my digimon and storyline, most of it. (Things that aren't from the show are mine. Sorta.)**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: BurningGreymon's Debut

Takuya and the gang left the TV forest and started to make way to Ophanimon's castle to see if she had any idea who this Lepordmon was, also who and how many more Royal Knights there are.

"This is killing me! I'm tired of walking." Zoe cried from the back of the group and sat down.

"Yah Takuya, I have to agree with Zoe, I am getting pretty tired." Tommy walked up to Takuya and Takuya looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Sure, why not, let's stop on that hill over there." Takuya pointed in the direction of the setting sun and they all saw that it was a perfect place to get some rest. There was a big tree and a couple of bushes around, perfect place for warm wind and the best view of the sun setting behind the forest that was far off in the horizon. They all rushed over to the hill as an agreement, to their surprise, JP was in the lead and practically beat them all there.

"Wow jeep, I never seen you run so fast." Koji teased.

"Did you just call me jeep?" JP turned around and faced everyone as they caught up to him. Zoe laughed, made her way to the big tree and she was out like a light. Takuya decided to let her sleep and told everyone to divide the work between them. Koji and JP were in charge of finding wood and making fire and Tommy, Koichi and Takuya looked for food with Auroramon and Patamon since he always seems to find the best food. Bokomon and Neemon stayed with Zoe, just keeping an eye on her like they always do.

"I think I found something!" Patamon cried over to Takuya who was rushing with Tommy and Auroramon by his sides. They saw that Koichi was already there.

"What is it Patamon?" Tommy asked as he looked around. Patamon just pointed up to the tree and there they saw lots of exotic fruit like food thing. They were many different colors and patterns. One was polka dotted, another was stripped, and another was both. The five brought back as much as they could carry and making sure that they didn't eat any for they didn't know if it was good or not. Takuya suggested that they go talk to Bokomon about the fruit first before eating any.

Once back, Bokomon looked at it and studied it for a few moments then came to a conclusion that they were good to eat, it said so in the book. At the same time, Koji and JP came back with some firewood and started to make a fire. That only took about 2 hours but they got a fire, finally.

"Ok, somebody wake up Zoe and then we can chow down." Takuya announced happily as he admired all the food that he and his four other friends brought. Zoe woke up and was amazed at how much all five guys plus the digimon got accomplished. She took the first bite of an odd fruit.

"Squisito!" She yelled out.

"What?" Tommy and Koichi said in unison.

She laughed a bit and explained that Squisito means delicious in Italian. The other guys exchanged glances than took a bite from the fruit that they were holding. They were all surprised at how good it tasted.

"I can't believe you guys actually found real fruit and not fruit flavoured cabbages." Koji teased them as he took another bite from his share.

Once they were finished, they all went to sleep except for Takuya and Auroramon who offered to take the first shift in look out while the others took a nap but Takuya let Auroramon sleep. He was feeling a bit dazed at how much they've accomplished in one day. Suddenly, a bush nearby started to quiver and shake, he crept up to it slowly still carrying Auroramon then moved the branches away and saw that there was a little bunny like digimon in front of him. He woke Auroramon at the sight of the little digimon.

"Who are you?" Takuya bent down to meet the little digimon eye to eye.

"I'm a digimon and my name is none of your business. Just follow me..." His eyes glowed in the dark bushes as he phrased his words stubbornly.

To Auroramon, this long eared bunny seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't remember his name.

"I don't know. I should wake the others." Takuya said uncertainly as Auroramon agreed with him. The pair suddenly heard Koji calling out to them and they said goodbye to the little digimon but he had disappeared. They made their way out of the bushes and greeted Koji who was now taking over his shift and they went to sleep.

Koji was now on look out and noticed the bushes rustling but when he went to check it out, there wasn't anything there. When he walked back, Takuya and Auroramon were abducted and he started to walk everyone up and once they heard his story, they searched a 100 foot radius around the campsite but didn't find a single trace of the pair. It was like they were abducted in a way that the abductors could fly.

JP came to a conclusion. "Aliens!!!"

Everyone 'sweat dropped' and told JP that his theory was bonkers.

"JP, we're in the digital world! Why would aliens be here when the only living things are digimon?" Zoe tried to reason with him and it half got through.

"Uh... would you believe digital aliens because if there were digital monsters, digimon, there should be digital aliens, digi...alins???" JP tried but everyone had an evil eye and he gave up on his theory.

"Hey guys, look at what I've found." Patamon was holding something that seemed invisible but it was actually thread.

"So they did fly in here." Tommy concluded.

"Actually Tommy, they glided in with this string and they used this kind of string so that if they left it behind, nobody would find it." Koichi said as he gave the thread to Koji.

Bokomon tugged on Koji's pant leg to get his attention. "Perhaps we should see where the thread leads to and we could find the culprits." Koji nodded and they were off.

Auroramon and Takuya awoke to a bright light in their faces and when their surroundings came into focus, they saw that they were in a forest. Auroramon recognized the forest; it was the one that they saw when the sun was setting. She told Takuya and he jumped up and literally flew into the air. He saw that there were digimon around them staring with their eye all aglow. They recognized these digimon, they looked like the one that they encountered a couple of hours ago. It was barely dawn and they wanted to go back to their friends but they didn't let them.

Takuya was getting frustrated. "Why won't you little pipsqueaks let us go?"

One of the white colored digimon beside a chocolate version at the front of the group spoke up. "Because you are the chosen warrior of Flame and you are the guardian."

Auroramon suddenly got a spark at who these digimon were, they were Terriermon and Lopmon.

"So what do you Terriermon and Lopmon want with Takuya and me? I mean there's got to be a reason why you went to all this trouble to abduct us." Auroramon tried to reason with them.

Lopmon just giggled. "We need the warrior of Flame to save us from the henchmen of Lepordmon."

Her words surprised Auroramon but Takuya was still confused.

"Ok you chocolate easter bunny, you better explain a bit more, what I'm trying to say is, why me and not some other warrior?"

Terriermon answered this time. "The reason why we chose you is because they're trying to get their hands on the spirit that we're guarding. This way..." Takuya and Auroramon had no choice but to follow them.

Meanwhile, Koji was leading the others to the forest that belonged to a bunch of Terriermon and Lopmon, according to Bokomon. They've made it to the front of the forest and they all had a hunch that they two were in there.

"Do you think they're ok Zoe?" Tommy asked worried as he looked back to JP who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I think they're ok." Zoe said looking up at the sky. The sun was now in the position of the morning.

Suddenly, someone's stomach started to growl, to their surprise, it was Koichi, he to blush a little and explained that they haven't eaten since last night. Koji sighed as everyone agreed with Koichi to go and eat the rest of the food that they had. Koji never realized how hard it was to lead the group, they were so needy. He thought that he should give Takuya more credit for dealing with the group's hungriness, tiredness and when someone's not so confident or worried about something or someone. He realized that it was hard enough trying to steer the group in the right direction and worrying about their safety at the same time. When they get Takuya and Auroramon back, he's going to give Takuya the credit that he deserves.

Auroramon wasn't certain about trusting the Terriermon and Lopmon but they said something about a spirit so they had no choice.

"Here it is... BurningGreymon!" Lopmon announced as Takuya took out his D-tector and scanned it.

"Ok so where and who's the threat to the forest?" Takuya asked as the digimon started to look uncertain at him.

"Well, there's a warrior like you and your friends but he's an evil one, a ground environment type of warrior." Terriermon said and right away, Takuya and Auroramon knew who they were dealing with.

"Grumblemon!" They said in unison.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything." Takuya promised.

"Yah and we have some business to take care of with Grumblemon." Auroramon said sternly.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for how long it took...**

**Anyways hope you like it and please review**

**Don't worry, if you're waiting for my other story,**

**I'm working on that too.**

**Just so you know...**


	8. Chapter 7:Grumblemon comes Tumbling Down

**Hello again, **

**And as you can see I'm trying to make up for the loss of all my stories.**

**Anyways, please read my other story too **

**Because I have no idea how it's going and I would really like to know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters**

**But I own my little digimon and storyline, kinda**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: A Grumblemon comes Tumbling Down

"Ahhhh!!!! Where's Taky and Auroramon? This walking is killing me!" JP was on the forest floor rubbing his aching feet.

"JP get up, we have to keep searching for Takuya and Auroramon." Zoe was more determined to find Takuya and Auroramon. They've been walking for about an hour and everyone was tired. Zoe insisted that they keep looking and she looked at Koji for support. He looked around and saw that everyone was tired and that it was pretty dark.

"Maybe it's best that we stay for the night and continue in the morning." He made up his mind but Zoe wasn't convinced.

"But isn't it better that we find him now?" she was fighting back but it looked like she wasn't making any progress. The rest of the gang just watched as the fight went on back and forth.

"Zoe I know how you feel, we all know how you feel but everyone's tired..." Koji paused as he noticed that his twin brother was getting up.

"Maybe it's better if we just rest up now and wait tomorrow morning so that we have more strength and light and we'll have a better chance to find them." He concluded and Zoe looked around at the others and saw that they were all weary and tired. She was convinced and sat down by Tommy who was fast asleep.

Koji sighed and sat next to his brother. "Hey Koichi, thanks for the hand in convincing Zoe, I had no idea that being leader was so hard."

"It's ok and you'll get used to it." Koichi laughed but Koji didn't seem quite satisfied with his answer.

"No, I'm not going to get used to being leader because we're getting Takuya and Auroramon back." Koji said and Koichi shrugged his shoulders and they both went to sleep.

Takuya and Auroramon were fast asleep outside the Lopmon and Terriermon village, they were supposed to be guarding it but well, they fell asleep.

Auroramon was woken up by a rustle by the bushes, her golden amber eyes were fixed on the bush and making sure that whatever was in that bush wasn't about to escape. Suddenly, a flash of white and purple flew by her and was headed in the direction where she had left Takuya.

"Takuya wake up!" She yelled as his eyes sprung open and we tackled by a digimon.

He grabbed it and saw that it was a cat with a long stripped tail and a golden ring.

"Who are you?" Takuya sat up and still holding on to the cat.

"I'm Gatomon and it's very pleasant to meet you." She said with cute and elegant little accent.

"Well what are you doing here?" Auroramon came from behind her then stalked over to Takuya's side.

"Well I'm here to tell the Terriermon and Lopmon that a strange digimon with a big hammer is coming their way and that he's here to take the sacred spirit." She finished as she struggled to get out of Takuya's grasp and complete her mission but Takuya calmed her down.

"It's ok, we have the spirit and we're going to protect them so you don't have to worry." He said reassuringly but she looked a bit devastated.

"What's wrong?" Auroramon asked her as she noticed that Gatomon had a sad look of betrayal.

"Well it's just that when I was Salamon, I didn't have anywhere to go until I stumbled upon this very forest and before that, I collapsed. When I awoke, I was in the middle a clearing and I saw that I was being watched by Terriermon and Lopmon and they gave me something that I never had, a home. They treated me as one as one of their own, and I have known this forest ever since. I'm the one who helps all of the travellers get by the forest but now that they've got you to protect them, I'm not needed." She said as she was about to scamper away but Takuya stopped her.

"Wait, we didn't really mean it, honestly." He said as he looked at Auroramon.

"Yah and we were just repaying them for their hospitality." Auroramon nodded in agreement but their conversation was interrupted by a loud scream.

"The others!" Takuya and Auroramon said in unison.

Koji and the others have now awaken since the crack of dawn and started their search for Takuya and Auroramon. They've been at it for a while now but that was until they confronted Grumblemon.

"What do you want?" Tommy yelled.

"Yah, if you hadn't noticed, we're looking for missing people here." JP said sternly but everyone sweat dropped.

Zoe was just shaking her head annoyed. "JP maybe it was best if we didn't tell the enemy our weakness alright?" She patted his shoulder and he paused for a second to think about it for a moment. Then he realized that he just gave out their weakness!

Takuya was running through the forest blindly with Auroramon on his shoulder, looking around for her friends. They left Gatomon for they said that it was too dangerous for her to come but now they were thinking that she would have been perfect to track their friends because as they know, she's the forest tour guide.

Takuya stopped, breathing hard and looking at their surroundings to figure out where they were.

"Looks like you two are a bit lost." A purring smirk came from the trees above them, they tilted their heads upward to see Gatomon hanging out in the tree with an amused look on her face.

"But how did you know that we were lost?" Auroramon asked her and she jumped down purring.

"Because that's what happens to all of the travellers, they say that they don't need help but I follow anyways since I know they'll get lost eventually." She said smartly as Takuya looked down at her amazed.

"Ok we apologize now can you help us find our friends, they could be in real trouble. Since you know, you said that Grumblemon was coming and it's a possibility that they were attacked by him." Gatomon was amused by his rushing but she just pointed ahead.

Curious about Gatomon's direction skills, he walked over, peeked through the bushes and saw that Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Lowemon battling one Grumblemon who was just standing there as the five guys started to charge again.

"Ready guys, let's do it!"

**Lobo Kendo**

**Thunder Fist**

**Chrystal Freeze**

**Hurricane Wave**

**Shadow Meteor**

But all of their attacks were useless since Grumblemon dodged them. Takuya knew that they were in trouble so he jumped out.

"Hey rubblehead! Leave them alone!" Takuya said as code strips covered him.

**Execute, spirit evolution**

**Agunimon**

The others were thrilled that Takuya came when he did otherwise they would be goners for sure.

**Pyro Darts**

But his attack missed. Auroramon decided to jump in and with a nod from Agunimon, they both charged together.

**Aurora Beam**

**Pyro Darts**

But once again, Grumblemon had dodged them then the unexpected happened.

**Execute, slide evolution **

**Gigasmon**

"Oh no he has his beast spirit." Lowemon confirmed and the others just gasp at the sight.

Auroramon and Takuya knew what they had to do, so they charged in themselves. The cries of their friends filled their ears but they didn't listen to them, they knew that a human spirit can't compare to a beast spirit but they had their own.

**Execute, slide evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

"Oh so you find beast spirit too? No matter, you won't defeat me!" Gigasmon said teasingly.

"I don't think so, Gigasmon, we know all of your tricks and we're taking you down." Auroramon challenged him and Gigasmon didn't take so well.

"Me no think you defeat me, I crush you!" He started to charge at BurningGreymon and he started to charge back.

**Quagmire Twister**

**Wild...**

But just before Takuya used his attack, he just remembered the first time he used BurningGreymon.

FlashBack...

Takuya remembered that Gigasmon had kidnapped Tommy and that he had no choice but to use BurningGryemon but he couldn't use any attacks because he would bun the forest up. So he used his head and led Gigasmon out of the forest and took his beast spirit after his defeat.

Takuya now knew what he had to do, he had no hostages this time so it would be easy.

"Hey Gigasmon bet cha can't catch me, see ya!" BurningGreymon turned around and started to run. The others just looked confused.

"Where's he going?" Zoe said as her and the rest of the guys turned back into humans.

"Isn't it obvious? He's leading Gigasmon out of the forest because he'll burn down the forest and ruin the Terriermon, Lopmon village." Gatomon came out of the bushes and walked to Auroramon's side.

"Ok I get it but who are you?" Bokomon approached her with interest.

"This is Gatomon and she's the one who brought us to you, kinda." Auroramon explained as she realized that Takuya left. "Come on, Takuya might need our help." The others agreed and they all ran toward the direction where BurningGreymon had disappeared. They stopped in the middle of a clearing feeling a bit lost.

"Where did they go?" Koji asked Gatomon and she pointed to the right and they were off.

They were running and saw that Gigasmon was standing far off in the distance and out of the forest.

"What's Takuya up to?" Koichi wondered.

"Well if it's the same case as last time, then he's going to beat Gigasmon once and for all." Koji explained as he remembered that his brother wasn't there the last time.

"Listen to this Gigasmon, there's no forest so no wildfire, except for this" Takuya started.

**Wildfire Tsunami**

Gigasmon was fast enough to get away and was caught in the cross fire and his beast spirit started to float around. Auroramon ran ahead and grabbed it before he had time to recover and that was the beginning and the end of Gigasmon but there was still Grumblemon to take care of.

"Great job Auroramon, now let's finish this." And with that BurningGreymon finished him off with his **Pyro Barrage** attack.

**Execute, slide evolution**

**Agunimon**

"This is it for you Grumblemon, Fractal Code digitize." That was the end of Grumblemon but now there was the other warriors to think about but since they defeated them once, they could do it again.

Takuya transformed back to his human self and thanked Gatomon for her help and she thanked them in return then headed back to the village to tell the digimon that the threat was terminated. She also told them that she heard of another place with a spirit but unfortunately, that was all the information that she had but it was helpful anyways. They went off hoping that they'll get lucky and not run into trouble on the way there.

**Sorry it took so long but well writers block**

**So you should understand**

**Please tell me what you think and review**

**Also if you have any ideas on how to make it better then I'll be waiting**

**But please review, that's what the button is there for...**


	9. Chapter 8: Digital Party Time

**Holla peoples,**

**Sorry it took so long and well **

**I'm just here to tell you to that I might not write as often**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters but I do own my dog.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8: 

Now that Grumblemon was out of the way, Takuya and the gang were free from danger until the other warriors come for them...

"So now what Taky? I mean it's great that you got your beast spirit but what about the rest of us?" JP was asking Takuya as they were walking through a giant city that looked like giant toys. "Where are we anyways? The island of misfit toys?"

"Well actually, that's exactly where we are..." He turned back and smiled a crooked smile as his eyes twinkled with enjoyment then he looked at Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, remember when you, Koji and I got separated from the others, and then attacked by ShadowToyAgumon?" Tommy nodded slowly as he looked for meaning in his story then it hit him.

"Oh is this the town of the ToyAgumon that got purified?" Takuya nodded.

Koji was smiling a bit, he seemed excited that they were going to see Pandamon again.

"So where are we now, because I think we're lost..." Zoe stated since she's never been here before, she doesn't know a thing about the place.

But before anyone could answer her, there were bunches of digimon infront of them and they couldn't really see a way where they could pass through. Suddenly, one of the digimon turned and recognized them.

"Takuya is that you?" A big panda like digimon came out of the crowd with another giant bear.

"Pandamon, Monzaemon, how's it going?" Takuya yelled back at them. Tommy, in his excitement to see his friend Monzaemon, ran up to them and saw that they were very thrilled to see them and interested in meeting their other friends.

"Good to see you again Takuya, Tommy, Koji... and I see you have other friends." Pandamon said.

"Yah this is Zoe, JP, Koichi, Auroramon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon." Tommy introduced their friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Zoe greeted.

"So what's going on here Pandamon?" Takuya noticed that they crowd of digimon was getting even busier every minute.

"Well there's a big party going on today in celebration of the day that we met you kids and saved us from the threat of Cherubimon and since we heard you were back in the digital world, we thought that we could get ready until you came back to our island." Monzaemon explained in Pandamon's place.

"Oh you don't have to do that for us, we would of helped for no charge at all. Not to mention a party." Takuya explained and Koji and Tommy nodded. The rest of the gang had no idea what was going on but Auroramon had an idea and flew onto Takuya's shoulder.

"So what you're saying is that your just trying to repay them for their kindness in rescuing you from Cherubimon?" Pandamon nodded.

"And even though we know that you wouldn't want one now, it's impossible to stop the preparations now." Monzaemon told them. In their confusion, Koji asked why they could stop it.

It was Pandamon who explained. "Well, ever since the defeat and purification of Cherubimon, the ToyAgumon wanted to repay you when and if you came back so they planned this party just in case you came back. So when they heard you were back in the digital world, they wouldn't stop until they knew that it would meet every expectation that they intended."

"Wow, all that just for us?" Tommy sounded flattered. The two bear type digimon nodded.

A few moments later, they noticed all of the ToyAgumon stop and admire their hard work and two of them came over to them and walked the legendary warriors over to the party.

"We're very thankful to you and your friends that you've come and saved us from the wrath of Cherubimon." All of the ToyAgumon said in unison and started cheering.

"Wow this is very nice that you've all done this for us." Zoe said. JP looked at the food and thanked them in his own special way, digging in but was stopped by Koichi and Koji. They all looked at Takuya for an answer on what to do.

"Well it was nice of them to plan this party and it would be rude for us not to accept it so... i guess it would be alright." He smiled at Auroramon who was nodding at his decision.

"Yah, alright." JP dove straight for the food and everyone sweatdropped.

"Well at least we know he won't insult the ToyAgumon, they look thrilled that he likes their food." Auroramon giggled.

"Let's just hope he leaves some for us." Patamon giggled along with her.

Everyone was happy that they got their food before JP inhaled it and they partied for most of the day. They played games, talked, danced and attempted to sing but they had to leave so that they could find their spirits before Mercurymon and the others found them.

"Oh that reminds me, we have a present for Koji and Tommy." And with that, Pandamon summoned two ToyAgumon who were holding something in their hands and gave them to Koji and Tommy.

"Open it you two, I can't wait to see what it is." Zoe was getting a bit excited.

"I wonder if it's a puppy." Neemon questioned.

"Of course not you nit, what would they do with a puppy here?" Bokomon pulled the waist band on Neemon's red pants.

Tommy and Koji both opened it at the same time and they were both speechless, in fact, everyone was speechless.

"Korikakumon!" Tommy said while absorbing is beast spirit.

"KendoGarurumon!" Koji also absorbed his beast spirit.

"Wow this is a great gift but how did you guys..." Takuya was cut off by Pandamon.

"Well we wanted to give you something that you would use and we found it for you to save time." They gave thanks to them and took off, that was two more beast spirits they could cross off their list. That leaves Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLowemon.

**Well hope you liked it and I tried to make it as festive as I could**

**Considering the time of year**

**Please review because I'm suffering with a brain crisis known as**

**Writers Block. (someone screams)**

**Jk (jokes)well please review anyways I mean that button is so cute and pressable and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Snow Must Go On

**Ok if you haven't read my profile, then you don't know that I've deleted my other story**

**And sorry for the convenience if you liked it but if you want**

**I'll post up another story about Jeremy and the rest of the gang**

**And after this fic, I'll post up my other story about the Yoo- Beasts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, characters or storyline.**

**Disclaimer2**: **I do own my doggy**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9: The snow must go on

"Wow I can't believe the ToyAgumon actually found you Korikakumon!" Tommy was speaking to his long lost part of himself.

"Hey Tommy, why don't you try to regain control over Korikakumon with a little practice. You to Koji." Takuya suggested.

Tommy was nodding so rapidly that his head was about to fall off. Koji just smiled a small smile as a sign of agreement. It also bought the others some time to relax and rest from all the excitement.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Korikakumon**

**Lupine Lazer**

Koji shot at a tree nearby and he thought to himself, _I guess I still have control._ He reverted back to his human form. But as for Tommy, it seemed as if he kind of lost control over his spirit a little bit. He was kind of running around and out of control and he couldn't stop.

"Hey Tommy what's wrong?" Takuya yelled from a nearby tree that the group was leaning against.

But all Korikakumon had said was that he couldn't stop running.

"Hey guys, Tommy's in trouble. He can't control his beast spirit."

The gang got up and held up their D-tectors.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Beetlemon**

**Kazemon**

**Lowemon**

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

**KendoGarurumon**

"Come on guys, let's do this!" BurningGreymon led them as he flew above them.

"Yah!" They all yelled in unison.

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Lowemon were trying to slow him down from the back as KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon were trying to stop him in the front but they were no match. Korikakumon just ended up throwing them all off as he charged straight for the mountains.

"Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, we got to follow Tommy to the mountains come on." Takuya picked them up and flew after the others.

"Tommy you got to stop and control your spirit!" KendoGarurumon yelled out trying to help out his friend.

"Hey Bokomon, where is he going anyways?" Kazemon flew next to BurningGreymon as she looked up at the mountains.

"Well according to the book, it says that that mountain over there is FlakeHill." He pointed up to the tallest mountain.

Neemon looked over. "Ooo, do we get to make snow angels?" Bokomon slapped Neemon's waistband and he started to tear up.

Suddenly, Takuya got shot down but a surprise attack, he reverted back to his human self and he, Bokomon and Neemon were falling as Patamon tried to carry each and every one to them but he failed. Kazemon flew over as fast as she could and caught them but was losing energy fast, she called out to JP to help her and he was right on it.

They flew down, Bokomon and Neemon with Kazemon and Takuya with Beetlemon.

As they got to the ground, Bokomon shot out of Kazemon's arms and raced over to Beetlemon.

"Oh is he alright?" Bokomon looked over to an unconscious Takuya.

"Well he seems fine." Kazemon stated and looked over to see if Takuya was breathing properly.

Just then, they heard a loud screech and they all assumed that it was Tommy, they also heard familiar voices up above.

"Oh, ain't that bad that that little pipsqueak can't take a hit."

"Ranamon come out of that tree!" Kazemon yelled out.

"But I'm not in the tree sugar." Ranamon came from behind them, out of the bushes.

"I'm in the tree you pea brained twits." Mercurymon came from behind the tree trunk. "Oh poor Takuya Kanbara, thou can't take a surprise attack."

The legendary warriors were getting their tails in a knot and couldn't take any more of their putdowns. These two were asking for it but they know that they have to help Tommy.

"Come on JP, we have to go help Tommy, grab Takuya and..." But before she knew it, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kazemon was looking around but no Takuya.

"Is this who you're looking for sugar." Kazemon saw Ranamon holding Takuya by his shirt, letting him hang.

"No!" she yelled and tried to get him back but the two disappeared then reappeared on another tree.

"No? Then I guess he's available. Come on Mercurymon, let's take our prize and do a little trading. The pair disappeared once again but this time they didn't show up. _What did she mean by trading?_ Zoe wondered, then found out what she meant.

"Come on JP, we have to get to Tommy and Koji as soon as possible." JP didn't know why but followed her anyways with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon onm his back.

Koji and Koichi were backing Tommy in a corner, causing him to stress a little which was good since he was about to get overwhelmed and revert back into his human form but that wasn't going to happen soon.

"Hey Furball! Don't we have a trade that you can afford to resist." Ranamon and Mercurymon came in front of the twins and saw that Takuya was in Mercurymon's grasp. With his past reputation, his biggest threat was Takuya and they both knew how much Mercurymon despised him but this was a bit much.

"Let Takuya go!" KendoGarurumon growl as he was about to launch an attack but was stopped by Lowemon who explained that it wasn't safe for Takuya if he launched an attack because he might get caught in the crossfire.

Mercurymon had proposed that they have a trade, Takuya for his Beast Spirit. Takuya, who was still dazed by a recent surprise attack started to regain consciousness.

"Don't ...do ...it ...K-Ko-ji..." Takuya forced the syllables.

"Shut up you insolent fool!" Mercurymon slammed Takuya against a tree and let him drop to the ground.

Right then, Lowemon appeared behind Mercurymon and slammed both him and Ranamon to the ground. Ranamon got up with dirt all over her and was very angry.

"OH, you're going to pay for that, **Draining Rain!**" But she missed. At the same time, Koji grabbed Takuya and put him by another tree far from the battle grounds.

Tommy, after seeing what had happen between Takuya and Mercurymon, was now very upset and angry. He remembered the first time Takuyahad saved him from a nasty fall, the first time they got to the digital world.

Korikakumon got up and launched his attack with great accuracyand now it seemed that he gained control over his Beast Spirit.

**Frozen Arrowheads**

He knocked out Mercurymon and Ranamon who was even more upset and decided to retreat.

Once gone, Koji, Zoe, JP and the digimon came rushing in to the clearing while snow started to fall. They all reverted back to their human forms and saw the snow, they also ran up to Tommy who was panting hard. He looked up and saw his friends looking at him proudly.

"That was marvellous Tommy." Zoe said.

"Very cool kid." JP messed up his hair.

Takuya was also looking at him who was feeling a bit better. "Well ... it looks like you g- got control o- over your Beast Spirit." He praised him.

Now that Tommy's control issue was over, it's time to find the other 3 beast spirits.

**OK so that's that and well hopefully this pleases you guys**

**I mean that well... to make up for my time periods that I stopped for a couple of weeks.**

**So now I'm going to start on my other story so yah... don't worry about anything because **

**I'm going to try to write more often, that's my new year resolution...**

**One of them anyways...**

**And please review what you think**


	11. Chapter 10: Search for remaining spirits

**Ok here's chapter 10 for you guys**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Now I'm running out of things to say **

**So on with the show! Or chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters**

**And yata yata yata about my digi buddy**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 10: The search for the Remaining Beast Spirits

Takuya and the others were lying by a tree and taking a break because Takuya was still injured ever since their last encounter with Mercurymon and Ranamon.

It was getting dark and Auroramon and Patamon found food and made a fire with their attacks

**Boom Bubble**

Patamon's attack broke the branches of the tree above him and Auroramon caught them as she flew under. She placed them in front of Takuya and the gang and she used her attack to light up the fire.

**Aurora Beam**

A fire appeared on top of the wood and the gang sighed with relief that their coldness was going to disappear. They were all cushioned and JP couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok what is wrong with us? We're living a life of luxury by a fire while there are spirits still out there for us to find." JP said. Everyone just looked at him surprised, JP was the last one that they expected to question their time to take a break.

"What are you saying Jeep?" Koji asked.

"He's saying that he wants to find his Beast Spirit and so do I." Koichi spoke up.

"But..." Koji started but was stopped by Takuya.

"Then you guys go and f- find... your spirits. And Zoe, you can g- go too." Zoe looked uncertain but Takuya assured her that he'll be ok with Koji, Tommy and Auroramon. She still wasn't convinced but agreed and went with JP and Koichi since she did want to see Zephyermon.

"Don't worry Zoe we'll be right here when you come back." Auroramon made sure that she would be worry free throughout her journey.

"Ok." She finally agreed with acceptance and belief. With that said, Zoe and the guys were off on their mini adventure.

The three legendary warriors were off on their quest for their Beast Spirits. They had Bokomon and Neemon with them to help identify their surroundings and they heard rumours about a spirit around a market bizarre. They have been walking for a couple hours and it was around midnight but they refuse to stop since their determination was driving them and fuelling them with the energy that they need. They were getting a bit tired after a few minutes and when they decided to get some rest, they arrived at the top of the hill and saw the bizarre!

"Finally, there's the market!" Koichi panted.

"What a relief, my feet are killing me, my toes have blisters and my blisters have blisters." JP complained. He sat down and started to rub his feet.

"Well if you want, we could stay here for a while, you know get some rest or we could go get a place in the bizarre and rest there. You're choice." Zoe offered.

"I, for one, am voting for rest now." Bokomon commented.

"Me too, what about you chief?" JP asked Koichi.

"Chief?" Koichi questioned JP's nickname for him.

"Yah, Chief, it's because without you, speaking up for this quest, we wouldn't be here." JP explained.

"Ok, thanks... and I guess we could stay here for the rest of the night." Koichi announced.

"Oh, thank goodness." Bokomon sat down next to Zoe.

By that time, she and the guys were looking down at the bizarre and saw all the decorative lights down by the village houses. They admired them and said that it was like a gigantic night light.

They rested for a couple more hours and saw that it was dawn. Zoe was the first to get up and looked around at the guys. She shook her head and yelled out at them.

"Wake up, guys. It's time to find out Beast Spirits!" She yelled and with that said, JP literally flew in the air with excitement. Neither she nor Koichi knew that JP grew wings over night and started to laugh about the thought.

"Ok we have to search for answers throughout the village bizarre and find out where the spirit is here and anywhere else." They all agreed and started to split up from the hill down.

Zoe went over to the eatery that gave her the free Trailmon passes when they first came here, trying to find their D-tectors. The owners there remembered her in a flash and gave her the answers straight up, no contests or anything like that. Koichi went over to where Tommy had found the D-tectors, the junk shop as they called it, owned by Datamon. He entered the newly repaired shop and Datamon remembered him in a flash.

"Hello Koichi, long time no see. So what can I do you for?" He asked Koichi as he approached.

"Well have you heard rumours about the location of a Beast Spirit around here?" Datamon racked his database to see if he had an answer for his question.

"Actually, if you really want to know, there's a sacred tree on the top a very large hill outside of the bizarre." Koichi took a moment to think about a big hill and tree then it came to him, the resting area that they were at that very morning.

JP was looking around the food mart and trying to grab a snack but failed. It seemed that he forgot about the Beast Spirits. He was still looking at the bread and fruit but he was interrupted by Zoe and Koichi both rushing up to him with great news.

"I know where the Spirits are!" The two said in unison. Zoe urged for Koichi to go first but he insisted on her to.

"Ok, Zephyrmon is near the top of the hill where we stayed for the night and the other Beast Spirits are around here too." Zoe finished.

Koichi was stunned by her discovery. "That's exactly what I was going to say but I was going to say that JagerLowemon was there instead of Zephyrmon." He finished. They both looked at JP but had a hunch that he didn't ask anyone but they guessed that since their beast spirits were in the tree, his would most likely be there as well.

They trudged up the hill and met Bokomon and Neemon there who was looking forward to their news.

"So have you located them yet?" Bokomon asked.

"Not yet." Zoe said excited.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kazemon**

**Hurricane Wave**

She attacked the tree behind the digimon which caused them to duck and cover. Bokomon was very mad after that trick.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill us or something?" Bokomon was yelling and screaming about.

Zoe didn't do anything, she just pointed behind and Bokomon looked enchanted.

"The Spirits!" He examined them. Koichi, JP and Zoe, who reverted to her human self, scanned their Beast Spirits. When it was done, they gazed at their D-tectors and saw their Beast Spirits.

"Ok you guys want to see if we still have control like Koji or Takuya?" Zoe asked them. The two guys didn't hesitate to answer, both nodded yes.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**Zephyrmon**

**JagerLowemon**

**MetalKabuterimon**

"Well it looks like we have control." Concluded Zephyrmon and picked up Bokomon and Neemon.

"Wow, I feel like I'm flying." Neemon said.

Bokomon slapped his waistband. "We are flying you nit."

The legendary warriors were now running and flying towards the area where they left Takuya and the gang. It only took them a couple of minutes until they reached their friends who was waving at them signalling them to come faster. They seemed a bit worried about something and by the looks on Tommy and Koji's faces, it didn't seem like everything was ok. They've only gone for about a day and something has gone terribly wrong. Zephyrmon flew down as JagerLowemon and MetalKabuterimon came rushing in. Once together, they transformed into their human forms once more and asked Koji what had happened.

He explained that there had been some bad air that was going around and lucky enough for Koji and Tommy, they were exercising away from the tree where Takuya and the digimon were resting the digimon caught a sickness and Takuya was taking care of them and they guessed that it was because of the funky air. And they had no idea what to do. After his story, Zoe went to check on the three and felt Auroramon's forehead, it felt very warm. That was a bad sign.

Bokomon was checking in his book for mysterious sicknesses and saw that there was one sickness that matched their description.

"I've got something. It's a fever?" Bokomon was a bit confused with the term, in the digimon world, they don't know anything about fevers so he had no idea. Luckily, Zoe knew what to do.

"Ok, Koji, go help Koichi find some more absorbent leaves and warm water for their foreheads." She instructed. "Tommy, can you find some food and wood?" Tommy nodded and walked away.

She then turned to Takuya and checked his bandages. "So how are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine, I think I'm getting better since they don't hurt as much anymore." He answered.

"And good job with them, you really know how to take care of sicknesses." Zoe sounded really impressed.

"Well it helps when your parents are snowbound at your grandparents' house and they went there because your brother had a fever and didn't have any medicine." Takuya explained how he got his first aid knowledge. Zoe was impressed.

"Hey Bokomon, have you found the medicine ingredients yet?" Takuya asked as he struggled to get up.

"Yes," he showed Takuya a picture of the ingredients. "We'll need these plants."

"Mint, Burdock root and squashed berries?" Zoe sounded as confused as Bokomon when he heard about a fever.

When Tommy got back, Zoe also asked him what he brought back.

"Well I brought this Burdy ock root, a minty plant and berries." He showed them. Zoe and Takuya looked at him stunned. He had brought back everything that they needed for their medicine.

Zoe mixed the medicine and gave it to Auroramon and Patamon. They seemed a bit better but still a bit dazed. Just then, Koji and Koichi came back with leaves soaked in water.

"Perfect timing." Zoe said.

She took the leaves and placed on the foreheads of Auroramon and Patamon and put the last one on Takuya's leg. When Patamon had awoken, he asked for some food but Zoe said that they didn't have any but Takuya remembered that before they got ill, they gathered some food and stored it in the bush behind them.

They stayed there for another day so that they could all get a break from the busy day that they all had.

**Ok there's my first double digit chapter**

**Please review what you think and **

**I'm trying to upload as much chapters for both stories as possible**

**(before school restarts) **

**Tune in next time to find out what what's going to happen to the gang after they tackled every obstacle that as blocked them from facing or even meeting Leopordmon...**


	12. Chapter 11: First Meetings

**Hope you like this story**

**And tell me what you think **

**When I finish this, and my other story, I'm going to do a crossover with two seasons**

**Digimon Adventure 02 and my favourite, Digimon Frontier**

**If you guys have suggestions then review what you want me to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters besides digidoggy, Auroramon**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11: First Meetings

Today was a new day and Takuya, Auroramon and Patamon were feeling as good as new and as for JP, he was still trying to get his attacks down.

"Come on JP, focus and control your attacks!" Zoe was yelling near Takuya and the digimon.

In a cave in the digital world...

A mysterious figure with a large black cloak that covered his entire body was sitting on a throne type chair and was instructing the evil bunch of legendary warriors.

"Now we shall pay a visit to our little nuisances and see if we the flame warrior will join us." He finished.

"But what about the rest while you are talking to him." Arbormon asked.

"You shall not touch them until we come back." He responded.

"My master, what if Takuya Kanbara refuses the offer of joining us?" Mercurymon asked.

"Well, then we'll have to persuade him as much as we can until we get him but if says never, then we'll go with our alternative." The shadowy figure pointed to a back entrance and saw that there were 6 figures standing in the way.

"Thou are full of surprises my liege." Mercurymon praised his leader.

Back with the legendary warriors...

JP gave it one last shot then it hit the tree and they all yelled out, cheering him and congratulating him.

"Yes I did it, I finally did it!" JP yelled as he converted back to human.

"Ok, now that that's over, we can continue on our search for Leopardmon." Takuya announced and everyone suddenly looked uneasy. That was until they heard familiar voices from above.

"No need for that sugar, so you can just forget 'bout that plan of yours." Ranamon came flying into the scene with Mercurymon and Arbormon and also a shadowy figure that walked past them and straight towards Takuya.

"Who's that?" Tommy whispered to Koichi hoping that he had an answer but he shook his head.

"So if it isn't the legendary warrior of Flame and his friends, I've heard so much about you. And may I say that it is an honour to meet you." He said as his cloak covered his face.

"And who are you exactly." Auroramon asked from Takuya's shoulder.

She didn't get a response, just a pat on her head.

"It is I, Leopardmon and it's very good to meet you too fair little Auroramon." He removed his cloak which revealed his identity. The gang got ready to attack but was halted by Leopardmon's plea for a chance to speak.

"May I speak to young Kanbara alone please?" Takuya wasn't certain about it but he decided to give him a chance and also to negotiate what he's been doing and how they could come to a compromise. He just turned around to make sure that his friends were with him on his decision. He saw Koichi, Zoe and JP with a 'don't do it, it's a trap' kind of look but Koji was signalling him to go for it and try whatever he had planned.

Takuya turned and faced Leopardmon. "Ok, I'll go with you but only if Auroramon comes along." He said sternly and without backing down.

Leopardmon smiled. "You've got spunk kid, fine, she's the only one that can come." He started to show Takuya into the forest behind the tree that they stayed overnight by. He was walking over into a clearing and he made sure that Auroramon was checking around for no traps or hidden armies or something.

"Nothing, it's clear around here." She whispered over to his ear.

Takuya was surprised that Leopardmon really did want to talk to him.

"Ok so what's the deal Leopardmon, what did you want to see me about that was so urgent that you had to separate me from my friends." Takuya asked him straight away. Auroramon just glared.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us on our side to conquer both my world and yours." He said smiling at them both. "I know the potential that you possess and you would be perfect as my wingman." He finished and waited for Takuya's answer.

"Is that it?" Leopardmon nodded. "Well, my answer is... what, do you think I'm crazy? Of course I won't join you, I'll never join you!" Takuya got up and took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

"Now, now, do we have to convert to violence?" Leopardmon tried to calm Takuya and Auroramon down. But it didn't work.

**Aurora Beam**

**Pyro Barrage**

But none of their attacks made contact. They just hit his hand and they disappeared. The pair was very surprised, he was worse than Cherubimon and he wanted Takuya to join him. What was he going to do? Takuya thought light on his feet and told Auroramon to follow his lead.

Takuya raced out of the forest and back to his friends with Auroramon on his shoulder shooting attacks.

**Pyro Barrage**

Mercurymon saw what was happening and he stuck to his master's plan.

"To your positions." Mercurymon instructed his allies. They suddenly started to rush over to Takuya and started to attack him but Auroramon jumped up and faced them on her own.

**Draining Rain**

**Power Pummel**

**Dark Reflection**

**Aurora Beam**

Auroramon's attack beat their attacks this time but she didn't have enough stamina to keep at it. Zoe saw Auroramon's expression and she told the others that Auroramon and Takuya needed their help.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Zephyrmon**

**Korikakumon**

**MetalKabuterimon**

**JagerLowemon**

They all started to scream as they rushed into the heat of battle to back up Takuya and Auroramon but Leopardmon came out of the forest and halted their battles.

"There's no need for violence, we have only come here to talk and now that that's done, we're off." Leopardmon said as he disappeared into thin air.

Mercurymon scoffed but he couldn't argue with Leopardmon so he went away with the others and promised that they'll be back.

Everyone was kind of confused with the situation but they reverted back to their human form and asked Takuya what they talked about.

Takuya went back into his memory about what Leopardmon had said. (This part wasn't mentioned till now.)

In Takuya's memory

"Remember Flame Warrior, you have to promise that you won't breathe a word of this meeting to your friends." Leopardmon said.

"And if we don't." Auroramon yelled back.

"Then I'll attack more and more digimon villages and get the other Royal Knights to help out as well." He threatened. Takuya's face was shocked by his threat and he knew that he would dare to do what he said.

"Fine." He agreed since he knew what power he had ever since Leopardmon stopped both his and Auroramon's attacks.

Back in the present...

"I can't say... it's to shocking to say and it isn't your matter anyways." Takuya said and started to walk away.

"Well what are we doing now Takuya?" Tommy asked Takuya.

"We're going to find Leopardmon." He said and he smiled his crooked smile. Everyone agreed and they were off in the direction that Mercurymon and his gang went to.

**Review Please!!!**

**Instructions...**

**1. Press the button**

**2. Write a comment or constructive criticism **

**3. Enter it**

**4. Be happy and tune in next time...**


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets Come Out

**Next chapter, Hope you enjoy what happens...**

**Please review what you think about Leopardmon's personality**

**You know, if it's okay or too soft or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters**

**Besides my Auroramon buddy...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Secrets Come Out

Since the day that Takuya and Auroramon had that meeting with Leopardmon, Takuya hasn't been feeling the same as he used to be. Everyone noticed that he wasn't the same and that he couldn't care less about what they said or did. Not when JP and Koji get in a spat or when Zoe starts attacking JP, he doesn't do anything. They all think that he was coming with the flu but he denied it and he didn't feel warm at all.

"Will you guys get off my case?" Takuya was getting pressured by the others who were crowding him while Bokomon examined him.

"Guys, we're not sick or anything like that, we, we just have a lot on our minds." Auroramon said as Patamon inspected her paw.

"Hey does this have anything to do with that meeting with Leopardmon?" Zoe asked. Auroramon turned to Takuya, shocked and speechless but he came up with an excuse.

"No, not at all, it's because we're thinking about all of the possible places where Leopardmon could be hiding." Takuya said but Zoe didn't look very convinced but it worked for now.

They all started to continue on their adventure but had no idea where to go so, they asked various digimon that they came across. They all said that they had no idea but knew that he's been attacking villages from around the area. They've been walking around until they saw a large cloud of smoke that was coming from the horizon, Takuya was afraid that something like this would happen so he made a run for it. Auroramon was running after him since she knew what was running through his head. The others were just confused but had an idea on what happened in the horizon.

"Oh man, Auroramon, I just hope it isn't who I think it is." Takuya was panting as Auroramon caught up to him and jumped on his shoulder.

"Well, let's just hope that he kept his word Taky." Takuya was way ahead of the others, showing off his athletic abilities.

When they've stopped, they were confronted by a villain unlike any other.

"That's..." Takuya started but was interrupted.

"Takuya! Are you alright?" Zoe asked concerned then noticed the digimon in front of them.

"Agunimon?" They all said in unison.

"But how can this be? I mean Takuya's right here unless, this Takuya is the imposter!" Everyone sweat dropped at JP's theory.

"Yah JP, Takuya was the one who burned down the village." Koichi came from behind him and patted his shoulder.

"Wait, this isn't Agunimon, it's a different color." Zoe examined.

"Right Zoe, this isn't Agunimon. It's AgnateAgunimon." A Kazemon like digimon came along with 4 others that resembled the rest of them.

"Agn- what now?" Takuya was a bit freaked with their evil doppelgangers.

"It means that they're you but not, in an evil twin like matter." Another Auroramon came from behind the pack and onto the 'AgnateAgunimon's' shoulder like the original Auroramon in real life.

"I'm AgnateAuroramon, AgnateKazemon, AgnateLobomon, AgnateBeetlemon, AgnateKumamon and AgnateLowemon." Bokomon was writing everything that just happened down in his book. He was amazed at what was happening.

"Consider this a warning Takuya Kanbara, make up your mind and fast. As for you, little Auroramon, remind him and see the boss as soon as possible." AgnateKumamon was pushing them both and backing them into a corner then turned around and then went back to his group. They gave him one last look then disappeared into thin air.

Everyone was stunned at what they said but was even more shock when Koichi blurted out that the village was still on fire and they were right on it.

When the village was flamed out they were all over Takuya and about what the Agnate's said.

"Ok, we'll tell you." Takuya gave in to their stern looks and with a nod from Auroramon.

They decided to go some place quiet so that nobody could ease drop on them. They came to a small and remote shack near a nearby seashore. Takuya spilled the whole story about their meeting and why he couldn't tell them but it looked like Loepardmon didn't keep his word which was kind of expected since he was a villain after all. The gang was surprised by their discovery on Leopardmon's determination just to get Takuya on his side but it turns out that he was just using him so that they wouldn't interfere.

"Ok now it's time to get some payback on Leopardmon's wrong ways." Tommy announced and they all agreed. With that done, Takuya and Auroramon were relieved and went back to being their old selves again.

"So where were we going again?" JP asked with a blank mind on what they were doing before they got to this point.

"Well we were going to ask questions about the whereabouts of Leopardmon but the village was burnt to a crisp." Auroramon said.

"Yah but the villagers weren't so we could still ask them but we have to help them out first." Takuya said and they were all over it in seconds. And it was pretty weird since JP was the first to agree and was running ahead of everybody in the group, even Koji.

They got to the village and saw that there were digimon around and some of them came up to them and thanked them for their help with the evil Agnate's.

"Well, you're welcome... uh..." Takuya didn't know the name of the digimon.

"They're Poromon and Hawkmon." Auroramon said explaining. "And we were wondering if you knew the whereabouts of an evil digimon called..."

"Leopardmon?" Hawkmon interrupted Auroramon's question.

The gang looked at eachother with bewilderment. "How did you know that?" Patamon asked a small Poromon.

"Well, there're weary travellers that come all this way just to ask where evil digimon from all over live and we have every single place where they inhabit sometimes so that digimon could avoid them too." Hawkmon finished.

"Ok so can you show us where he is now?" Tommy came up to Hawkmon, she nodded and started to walk off. The legendary warriors followed and started to look around the town.

"This is terrible, we have to help you somehow. Could we fix up the town or something?" Zoe asked Hawkmon who was grateful to her kind doings and with the look that she had on her face right now, how could she say no?

"Ok, you could help us fix the town when we answer your question." She said.

They ended up at a small little tree house and they thought that all of them wouldn't be able to fit in there but Hawkmon convinced them that it's alright and they could fit but they thought no way.

Hawkmon flew up there while Patamon and the Poromon stayed on the ground playing. They were all scared that the tree house was going to collapse so they told Takuya to go up first.

"Ok I'll go first but Auroramon, you have to fly up there. I don't want a freak accident happening while we all get up there." Auroramon rolled her eyes but agreed for his sake.

They all tried to get up to Hawkmon's place by climbing a rope ladderand when they got to the door, they saw inside and it was HUGE! Like a mansion huge.

"Wow! All of this is packed into a little tree house, man I gotta get a tree house like this." JP said.

"Do you have a bird house?" Neemon asked and Bokomon snapped his waistband. "Ouch!"

"Good that should hurt you ninny." Bokomon said as Neemon was tearing up.

"Forget them," Auroramon said, "So do you know the whereabouts of Loepardmon or not?"

"Don't worry, I got it!" Hawkmon said flying down to the warriors.

"Ok, so he's not very far by Trailmon but anyways, he's beyond the place that you know as the Rose Morning Star."

"You kidding me?" Koji stood up, "We have to travel not only to the rose morning star again but even farther?"

The others grunted and sighed when they thought about the Rose Morning Star.

"Why won't they just give us a break?" Tommy was very sore after just thinking about what they had to go through on their last adventure.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it, I mean, there's nothing that we can do about it now!" Takuya said.

"And we have a job to do and we have to do it, so no whining alright!" Auroramon added. Koichi stood up, "And that's why you're the leader Takuya." They all agreed.

"So how 'bout we fix up some houses and a village for that matter." Takuya said.

"Yah!" They all agreed in unison.

They've been working for a whole day and they were very tired but they did it, paint and all.

"Thank you very much for all of your hard work, and now our little village has never looked better." Hawkmon thanked them.

With their work done in Hawkmon's village, they were off beyond the Rose Morning Star.

**There's the Story**

**And I hope you enjoyed and from now on, I'm going to have guest speakers for these notes**

**Auroramon: Yah and it's because she doesn't have anything to say anymore...**

**Momentai35: Thanks for the truth Auroramon... what a relief that something that I didn't want to say was being said... funny!**

**Takuya: But not as much as I did when I finally got the truth off my chest, what a big relief was that!!!**

**(Door Opens) Zoe: Takuya what are you doing! We have to go get JP and Koji out of a jam and I do mean JAM! **

**(Koichi comes in) Koichi: Yah, they're busting some funky moves and you gotta stop the madness.**

**Takuya: Chill, I'm coming, now tune in next time folks to find out what happens next and what we'll talk about next time. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 13: Trailmon vs Trailmon 2

**So if you hadn't read the end of the other story**

**I'm going to let the legendary warriors talk from now on....**

**Takuya: Hey me fans, hope you like the story so far.**

**Auroramon: Yah I mean it's pretty good or that's what her friends say...**

**Tommy: To Flaming Entei, I do agree that Koji and JP's jam really do scare little children. Eye witness.**

**Koji: I resent that!!!**

**JP: Yah, I think we're pretty good too.**

**Momentai35: Yah sure guys, Ok so who wants to do the disclaimer for this story?**

**(Crickets chirp)**

**Momentai35: How 'bout Koichi, yah come on...**

**Koichi: What? I...**

**Zoe: Come on, Koichi!**

**Koichi: Fine, Momentai35 doesn't own us or the digimon show except...**

**Auroramon: She owns me! Now on with the story of the day...**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 13: Trailmon vs. Trailmon 2

After the gang left Hawkmon's newly repaired village, Takuya led the other to the town where they recognized an annual event happening.

"Hey guys check this out." Takuya said.

The others didn't recognize the place at first then Tommy blurted out that it was the place where they all competed in the Trailmon race.

"You guys want to join again?" Auroramon asked after hearing so much about how much fun they had the last time.

"Yah!" They all said in unison.

"And I better get a cheeseburger this time!" Zoe complained as she remembered that she never did get that cheeseburger. "Not that the Burgermon were bad in any way, it's just that I want that cheeseburger!"

"So that's a yes?" Takuya asked but noticed that a familiar, rotten figure was making his way toward them with his partner in crime.

"It's ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon." Bokomon said.

"I wonder how much that doggy is instead of the one in the window?" Neemon said but ended up tearing because Bokomon snapped his waistband.

"I hope you kids aren't going to enter this year because it'll be a shame when they don't find you." He threatened them and once again scared off the competition.

"That's it, everyone grab a Trailmon, we're doing this!" Auroramon was even more determined and getting competitive with Dogmon.

The kids were with their old friends and trying to catch up and once again, Neemon fell asleep and the others were off. Zoe was taunting everyone especially JP who was with her, neck and neck. She would say stuff like you'll never beat me, I'm going to win that cheeseburger once and for all. Takuya and Koji, who was with Koichi this time, was ahead with ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon.

"It would be unfortunate if we didn't get rid of the competition so what are you going to do Dogmon?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked his companion. He just giggled and pulled out some weird goop and dumped it on Koji and Koichi's tracks. Auroramon stopped it right away though just to keep this race fair.

**Aurora Beam**

She cancelled out the goop and they sped by. Dogmon just gave a fist and a nasty look at Auroramon who was smiling happily.

"Get back here Takuya! If you win, you better give me that cheeseburger!" she said. Takuya gave her a slight nod then went off in front of ShadowWereGarurumon who was smirking at him but he didn't know why.

"Hey kid, keep an eye on the tracks!" Worm the Trailmon yelled at Takuya who just realized that there was a wall, they all screamed and Auroramon flew ahead and changed the tracks then Takuya grabed her paw and pulled her back. They switched tracks and get in front of ShadowWereGarurumon who was bashing his controls.

"Wait where did the twins go?" Takuya asked.

They paused to look around for a bit and told Worm to tell them if there was something in the pathway and suddenly, they saw them on the other side of the cave and shot out when suddenly their tracks got cut off and they started to fly or fall over the cliff.

Takuya couldn't let anything like that happen to his friends but before he could do anything, he heard a familiar voice.

**Crystal Freeze**

A bridge of ice suddenly formed underneath them and Kumamon came out of nowhere and started to ride alongside the twins waving at him and Auroramon who let out a sigh of relief.

Angemon was flying around and saw the events that have taken place and announced that Koji, Koichi and Tommy were out of the race since they couldn't get to the finish line without actually using the race route.

"Hahahaha!" Dogmon was laughing like crazy with his friend.

ShadowWereGarurumon was laughing and cheering for himself. "Now it's only me and you pipsqueak, you better prepare a tomb stone for your funeral." He said proudly.

"Oh yah, we'll see about that." Takuya said as he brought out his D-tector.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

"You want a fight, buddy, I'll give you a fight." Agunimon said signalling for Auroramon to handle the controls.

ShadowWereGarurumon jumped onto Worm and they started to have a small brawl on top of the two Trailmon going back and forth, forward and back. Then Dogmon started to attack Auroramon with his messed up gadgets and she really wanted to give him a piece of her mind but she knew that she had to stay at the controls. Angemon came flying by and reported that his sources say that JP was out of the race and that the two guys were fighting on the Trailmon on their way to the finish line.

At first, the DarkTrailmon started to pull ahead with the two digimon on him but Takuya noticed that something or someone, was coming from the horizon behind them and he had an idea to get ShadowWereGarurumon to lose but he informed Worm that they might lose the race this year. It was ok with him which was perfect.

**Execute Slide Evolution**

**BurningGreymon**

**Auroramon Digivole to...**

**MagnAuroramon**

Auroramon digivoled to what looked like a small fox-like digimon with pointed ears, claws, fangs, three tails and her paws and the tip of tail and ears turned the color red.

BurningGreymon grabbed the back of the DarkTrailmon and started to flap backwards, slowing him down and MagnAuroramon was pulling on the back and preventing him from moving any further like Takuya. Worm stopped moving and waited at the back of them waiting. Suddenly, another Trailmon zoomed past them,

"Zoe, finally." BurningGreymon said huffing.

"It's about time. I'm getting beat." MagnAuroramon said as she let of and dedigivoled in to Auroramon again and boarded Worm. Takuya transferred ShadowWereGarurumon over to the next track and they zoomed after Zoe still cheering her on and telling her to win that cheeseburger that she was craving for the longest time.

"Yes! I won! Now bring on the cheeseburger!" Zoe was waving and a Biyomon came and gave it to her. She took a satisfied bite and was smiling the biggest smile that she ever had that day. Angemon announced that Zoe was champion for this competition.

After all the excitement, the gang said their farewells and they were once again off to the rose morning star.

**Takuya: Wow, we finally found seen Auroramon digivolve**

**Zoe: She was magnificent, simply the best digivolution that I've ever seen.**

**Auroramon: Aw, guys stop it, your making me blush. Oh and Zoe, how's that cheeseburger that you wanted so bad.**

**Zoe: Delicious!**

**Koichi: Now that was a race to remember...**

**Koji: Yup you betcha!**

**JP: Ok folks tune in next time to see our adventure to the Rose Morning Star.**

**Momentai35: And don't forget to review please.**


	15. Chapter 14: Beyond the Rose Morning Star

**Takuya: Well, that Trailmon race was vicious and when Koji and Koichi almost fell off the cliff, that part almost gave me a heart attack!**

**Zoe: Yah I know right!**

**Tommy: And it was funny how mad Zoe looked crossing the finish line, she was dead last then comes out of nowhere.**

**Everyone Laughs...Zoe: Not funny guys... Monentai35 can I do the disclaimer?**

**Moment35: Sure, knock yourself out!**

**Zoe: Momentai35 doesn't own me or my dumb friends! Neither does she own digimon in general except for Auroramon and her evolution, MagnAuroramon!**

**Woo! That cheered me up!**

**JP: Now on with the story!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Beyond the Rose Morning Star

After the Trailmon race, ShadowWereGarurumon claimed that he won't cheat in the race from now on since he can't win his way anymore, he figured that he'll have a better chance of winning by playing by the rules. When the legendary warriors were about to leave, Worm caught up to them and thanked Takuya for another marvellous race even if they didn't win and he wanted to thank him by giving them a ride to the Rose Morning Star but they agreed that he could only drop them off until the Rose Morning Star since he couldn't and didn't want to go that far.

"Hey Worm, how long now?" Auroramon shouted from the window.

"Well we might have to keep going through the night but other than that, we're pretty close." He answered.

Auroramon popped back in and saw that everyone was spread out around the train cart and looking around. She flew over to Takuya and saw that he was still rubbing the spot where he sprained his ankle.

"What's wrong, Takuya?" She said aloud and caught the attention of everyone in the cart.

He looked around cautiously but there was no point since everyone was coming around to see what was going on.

"Ok, you got me, my ankle still hurts a bit but it's getting better now." He said but Zoe rolled up his pant leg and saw that there was a big red bruise that was swelled up.

"Oh, Takuya! How could you do that to yourself, now you better stay off that ankle." Zoe instructed.

"Well, I didn't want to hold the group back and it was way worse before." Takuya said.

"Ok that works for now Taky, but don't ever do that again, I don't want to see our leader in pain." JP said. Tommy, Koichi, Koji, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Zoe and Auroramon were nodding in agreement.

"Ok, Ok, I get it, I won't do it again." Takuya said while Auroramon came back with an ice pack.

"Where did you get an ice pack on a train?" JP asked as Auroramon placed it on Takuya's ankle.

"She probably got it at the gift shop." Neemon said but before Bokomon could do anything, Neemon glanced at him with his I know look and did it himself.

Everyone was tired and noticed that after Takuya's big news, they forgot that it was twilight at that time so now they were all tired and they all went to sleep together in that stuffy cart.

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and the digimon were on one side and the others were on the other side. Everyone went to sleep in a breeze, all except for Koji who was wide awake and started to stare out the window. Auroramon who was half asleep heard him mumbling to himself.

"Koji, is that you?" She said half asleep.

Koji turned surprised but was relieved that it was only Auroramon. "Yah, it's me." He answered.

"Well what are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, it's about what it's going to be like beyond the Rose Morning Star. And whether or not Takuya will be able to fight Leopardmon or not and we can't forget about the AgnateDigimon either." Koji blurted out his thoughts.

Auroramon shook her head. "Koji, you shouldn't worry yourself about stuff that should be a group matter. Momentai!" She said giggling. (If Terriermon is reading, I'm sorry for using your word!)

"What?" Koji was confused.

"Momentai, it's a word that an old friend of mine named Terriermon used all the time when one of his digidestined kids were in a fix and needed to calm down. I've always been telling Takuya this word and I've told him a million times but he still tense at times." Auroramon explained. "Now you better get some sleep." She pestered him.

"Alright momentai." He laughed.

"Right, hey, you can't use that word against me." She smirked then went back to sleep.

Koji took one last look at the three moons then headed straight for dream land.

The next morning, they all got a harsh wakeup call from worm who said that they have arrived at the Rose Morning Star. They had no idea since it was so dark and forgot that there was no light around here. They got off and saw that there were a few modifications to the cave ahead of them.

"Wow, that isn't a cave, that's a cave condo!" Zoe said.

"Ok so we should go and see if we could get passed the Rose Morning Star." Takuya said.

"Yah but first we have to get through the cave and that might take a long while." Koji said doubtfully.

"Koji remember. Momentai!" Auroramon said and Takuya was about to laugh his head off.

"Auroramon, I don't think Koji is the type to momentai." Takuya laughed. Everyone had no idea what they were talking about.

"Anyways, we have to go and get passed the cave, come on." Koichi said and they all bounded over to the caves.

Once inside, they all noticed that there were a lot of cave entrances that led to different places. They all had a hard time deciding on which cave to take and they all had different ideas but they also made sure that they were all together this time. This reminded them of the time when they were all stuck shakakumon and that wasn't fun at all. Especially for Takuya who got stuck there with Mercurymon who turned into ShadowSeraphimon.

They were still deciding until they heard voices from all around them and noticed that they were closing in on them too.

"Who's there?" Auroramon demanded.

"Nobody in particular, just us." It was AgnateAuroramon who was on AgnateAgunimon's shoulder along with their gang of the 6 legendary warriors.

"So what do you want?" Koji stepped forward and scared them a bit.

"We just have our orders and there's no way that we're going to tell you." Lobomon snapped back at him.

"So why don't you Agnates just go away and let us do our job. Or you could answer our question first you decide." Koichi said.

"Question." The Agnates agreed.

"Ok, so are there other Royal Knights or was that just a bluff." Koichi asked.

AgnateAgunimon answered. "Well, there are but they rejected Master Leopardmon so he decided to go solo and take over this world with the help of Takuya of course." They said all glaring at Takuya and Auroramon who were feeling a bit uneasy with the current situation.

"Just get off our backs why don't you, we said no and that will forever be our answer. Besides, we figured out that Leopardmon just bluffed to us too so now we're even. Now back off will you." She answered boldly.

"Well, we'll only let you through if you beat us in a series of duels, us against you fighters and we get to pick our opponents." AgnateKazemon said.

The legendary warriors had to talk about it for a while until they got to an agreement.

"Fine, we'll do this duel thing but only if you promise that you'll keep your word about us going through." Takuya demanded and they agreed.

First up was AgnateKumamon who had picked his twin, Tommy.

**Terriermon: Hey I can't believe you used my word Auroramon, I trusted you and and...**

**Auroramon: Terriermon, momentai.**

**Takuya: Sigh... well this is wrapping up quite nicely.**

**Zoe: And don't forget to review about our story please.**

**Neemon: Yah and if I wasn't in this story I would... ow...**

**Bokomon: Don't you dare say what you were going to say. Snaps Neemon's waist band.**


	16. Chapter 15: Agnates vs Legendary

**Auroramon: This is it folks, the brawl between Kumamon and AgnateKumamon, who will win!**

**Takuya: Auroramon, cut that out.**

**Auroramon: Sorry.**

**Zoe: Well, disclaimer time, its Koji's...**

**Patamon: Can I do it?**

**Zoe: Sure.**

**Patamon: Disclaimer for today, Momentai35 doesn't own us digimon or characters. All but Auroramon and MagnAuroramon and the Agnates...**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 15: Agnates vs. Legendary Warriors

"Ok, go get him Tommy, you can do it." Takuya encouraged his little for now brother.

"Be careful Tommy." Zoe said.

"Yah Tommy, swat him like a ping pong ball! Yah!" Auroramon said. Takuya looked at her unimpressed.

"Hey don't go shooting your mouth off and giving him ideas." He guilt tripped her.

"Fine, go Tommy, how's that?" Takuya nodded in approval then felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

Zoe and Auroramon went to examine his ankle as he sat down. They asked how it was going and seeing if it was even more swollen.

"Well it looks a bit better, but I don't see how it could of gotten more painful." Zoe concluded then she heard a faint cackle that was coming from the other side of the cave and saw the Agnates cackling evilly and then came to a conclusion, they caused his pain. Those cheaters! Hitting the non players where it hurts.

Tommy got to the center and met up with his Agnate Doppelganger and spirit evolved.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Kumamon**

**Crystal Freeze**

Tommy launched the first attack but was blocked by AgnateKumamon's attack...

**Crystal Avalanche**

A huge crystal fell in front of AgnateKumamon working as a shield to protect him so now Tommy's options were limited and now he had to think of a plan to go around that Avalanche. Then he suddenly remembered that he had something that Agnates couldn't get.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Korikakumon**

He growled out loud and thought that he scared off AgnateKumamon, his friends thought that it was a brilliant idea to change into their beast spirits but there was a minor flaw in his theory on the Agnates.

**Execute, AgnateSlide Evolution**

**AgnateKorikakumon**

"You thought you were the only ones who could slide evolve, how pathetic to think like that, you're just nothing but a helpless little kid." He taunted.

Tommy was starting to have a flashback about is old bullies and saw that he was being bullied by his old bullies and they called him a weakling and a helpless little brat. Tommy couldn't and wouldn't take that from anyone ever again and he won't let that experience fall into the hands of other little kids so this battle wasn't only about beating the Agnates, it was about beating bullies and showing that he wouldn't be pushed around anymore either.

Tommy started to run around in circles and started launching his attacks from left and right, up and down, and confused his opponent, he was getting a bit quirky.

**Frozen Arrowheads**

Tommy blasted AgnateKorikakumon and he reverted back to AgnateKumamon and when his teammates got to him he was knocked out.

AgnateAuroramon wasn't happy about it but she had to claim the winner. "The winner is Kumamon." She said in a dreadful voice.

"Yah!" The gang excluding Zoe, Takuya and Auroramon were rushing up and hugging their little buddy who converted back into regular human Tommy.

AgnateKumamon who regained consciousness was a bit happy that he lost.

"What's that smile for?" AgnateLowemon asked his small companion.

"Well, it kind of feels good to lose, it feels like a big weight has been lifted." He answered smiling but the others weren't convinced.

"He's probably suffering from a great loss, we should care for him, come on." AgnateKazemon said helping back to their spot in the cave.

"Now it's my turn." AgnateLobomon said and invited his brother AgnateLowemon to come with him.

"The next battle will be between the two of us and the two twins." AgnateLowemon pointed to the raven haired twins, they turned to eachother and high fived eachother.

"Agreed." They said in unison.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Lowemon**

"Let's do this bro." Lobomon said and started charging toward his brother's doppelganger.

"Where do you think you're going?" AgnateLowemon was in front of Koji at first but as he approached him, he disappeared into thin air and Koji was just confused until he heard his brother's warning scream.

Koji twisted around but nobody was there, then he looked up and saw that he was going to jump on him.

"Not if I could help it." Koji said, he suddenly made his own disappearing trick and now found himself at least five feet awayfrom him and he had no idea. Now Koji was about to attack but then he heard a call from AgnateLobomon.

"Look out, bro." But his call was a little late and Koji made contact.

**Lobo kendo**

Koji made a direct hit and AgnateLowemon was sent flying through the air and hit a stalactite which came crashing with him tagging along but in some miraculous way, he was able to stand back up.

"Is that all you got punk?" His eyesight was a bit ditsy but he shook it off and he was good to go, or so he thought. He started to head over to where Koichi and AgnateLobomon were fighting and they both noticed that they were both going to get caught in the impact if they both don't move so they high tailed it out of there and AgnateLowemon was left crashing into the wall. In all of this weirdness, AgnateLobomon rushed to his brother's aide but didn't notice that Lowemon was on his blind side and he sent an attack.

**Shadow Meteor**

AgnateLobomon had no idea that that was coming and was slammed into the wall with his brother.

"W-w-we a-a-ad-mit d-d-defeat." AgnateLobomon said shakily and forced the syllables.

The other Agnates went to their aide and now AgnateKazemon was getting even rougher around the edges.

"That's it! You and me girly, and this time, you kids are going down and once I take you on, I'm taking gimpy on after." She pointed to Takuya and Zoe.

"Momentai... chillax." Auroramon said aloud but AgnateKazemon just growled at her and she backed off.

"Now let's go!" AgnateKazemon said going in the middle of the cave clearing while Koji and Koichi came from the trees behind the legendary warriors which gave them a little scare. Everyone looked at Zoe who wasn't sure if she should go or just forfeit but didn't know what to do, she looked at Takuya and Auroramon who both gave her the follow your heart look.

She looked up and said... "No, I won't fight you!" She said very boldly.

"What?" she was surprised and seemed to be a bit ticked off because of her answer.

"Well I ought a!"

"Stop it AgnateKazemon, the small human child is right." AgnateAuroramon came up to her and turned her around to face their friends. "Look at what she and her friends have done to our 3 companions and we aren't going to let others face treachery like this. They have already proved to us that they could beat us singly and team battles." She finished her speech.

AgnateKazemon opened her mouth to protest but then saw her teammates.

"Alright." She agreed and turned to the Legendary Warriors and apologized to them about her attitude towards them. Takuya got up and limped over to her side.

"Hey, let bygones be bygones. Look toward the future and forget about the past." Takuya said in a way of accepting her apology. "And no hard feelings about the crazy duelling?" He asked the others.

AgnateKumamon, AgnateLobomon and AgnateLowemon nodded.

"Yah and it was like what AgnateKumamon said all along, it feels good to lose if you're losing to someone that actually matters." AgnateAgunimon said realizing that what he said didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

"Well, it looks like Takuya's clone has the same brainwaves as he does." The all laughed then Takuya suddenly realized what they had said.

"Hey!" He yelled at them.

"Hey AgnateAuroramon, what are you guys going to do now?" Auroramon asked her twin clone.

"Well, we honestly don't know." She answered back. Auroramon went to Takuya and the others and discussed what they were going to do about their situation. When they got an answer, they told the Agnates and then they reported it to Lady Ophaniemon.

"Well, our idea is that we aren't going to be around forever so we've decided to let you guys take over around here until we finish our journey, then the guardian business is all yours, you are our clones anyways so you have all of our knowledge and junk." Takuya said.

The Agnates thanked them and let them pass and now that they were out of the barrier of the Rose Morning Star, it was about time for them to go beyond it and toward Leopardmon and the rest of the legendary warriors.

In a tree

Mercurymon was in a tree, spying on the warriors and was unhappy with the results that the Agnates had shown them.

Mercurymon reported straight away to Leopardmon and told him about the misfortunate event about the failure with the Agnates.

"That matter doesn't matter to me right now, what matters to me right now is if Takuya and his partner Auroramon are coming."

Mercurymon nodded and Leopardmon was smiling his smug grin and the remaining 3 legendary warriors were smiling as well.

**Takuya: I wonder what he wants... wink wink**

**Auroramon: Well, whatever it is, it can't be good. And remember kids, don't forget to review please...**

**Zoe: Hey you stole my line.**

**Zoe and Auroramon quarrelling in the back round...**

**Takuya: Well tune in next time and don't worry... this story will almost be finished maybe at the 20****th**** chapter??? Well anyways bye...**


	17. Chapter 16: Journey to the center of the

**Koji: Takuya what are you doing?**

**Takuya: What I'm doing the countdown for when this story will end.**

**Auroramon: Oh, that's a good idea, and we're having a vote whether Bokomon or Neemon would most likely be the one to win in a battle.**

**Momentai35: Hey that isn't very nice you guys...**

**Bokomon: Yah and that's kind of... no very insulting**

**Neemon: Oooo, I wonder who will win?**

**(Bokomon snaps his waistband) **

**Zoe: Anyways, its Koji's turn for the disclaimer**

**Koji: Fine, Momentai35 doesn't own us, digimon or the Agnates who will be taking our place. Good enough?**

**Everyone nods.**

**Auroramon: Now on with the story and we're very sorry that it took so long. Writers block.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Journey to the Center of the Digital Wastelands

After the defeat of the Agnates, Takuya and the others were off to what the Agnates have told them, the digital Wastelands. It's the location of the evil Leopardmon and who knows what he has in store for the digigang. AgnateAuroramon's direct directions were that he was located right in the middle.

"Does every evil digimon that we face have to have a lair that is so far away and in a dark and gloomy place?" JP whined.

"Well what do you expect, JP? They are villains after all." Zoe said.

The other guys laughed.

"Well at least we're almost there." Takuya said smiling.

Everyone looked really surprised and confused. "How in the digital world did you know that Takuya, my boy?" Bokomon asked him in bewilderment, wanting to know his secret.

"Simple," Auroramon answered in amusement. "It just over there and we know that because of that sign right there." She pointed to the sign that had a picture of Leopardmon and said 'Lair, this way.'

"Well it looks like he's going to be expecting uuuuuussss!" The gang was swallowed whole by the ground and were falling into the darkness.

They were slipping and sliding down what seemed like an endless tunnelled maze and one by one, they were getting separated. Zoe fell out of the whole and landed on something very cushiony.

Zoe opened on eye and looked around. "Well that wasn't that bad." She said. Then she suddenly heard a groan and looked underneath her.

"Would you like to get off sometime soon?" Auroramon said as Zoe got off of her.

"I'm so sorry." Zoe apologized and picked her up in her arms. "I wonder where the others went." She wondered.

JP, Koji and Patamon were in another part of the cave. Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon were in another and Tommy and Koichi were somewhere else.

"We should look for everyone." Auroramon suggested and Zoe agreed and headed for a tunnel that seemed like the only way out of the chamber that they were in now.

"Zoe, Taky, come on guys where are you!" JP was yelling franticly for his friends.

"JP cut it out, you might cause a cave in." Koji said walking past his friend with a worried expression on his face.

"Come on guys, we can't give up now, Papamon and the others are here somewhere, we just haven't found them yet." Patamon said trying to cheer them up. The 2 guys exchanged glances and then nodded to Patamon and then started to walk out of the chamber hoping that they would run into the other soon.

"Takuya my boy are you alright?" Bokomon stood over the flame warrior worried.

"Yah, never better." Takuya stood up and took a good look around his surroundings. "Guess we better go and find the others." He stated.

Neemon stood up. "OOO are we playing hide and seek?" Bokomon snapped his waist band. "That hurt, I wish you would stop doing that." He said tearing up.

Bokomon ignored his red pants friend and followed Takuya through a tunnel.

"Maybe it'll be safer if you spirit evolve. You never know what will happen and you are the only legendary warrior around here." Bokomon told Takuya who nodded and took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution,**

**Agunimon.**

Takuya picked up the two digimon and they were off.

Kumamon and Lowemon were walking through corridors and corridors of stone cave walls and were getting sick and tired of stalactites and stalagmites.

"Hey Koichi, when do you think we'll meet up with Takuya and the others?" Kumamon asked.

"Well, I bet you it won't take long for us to find them. They'll pop out of nowhere before you could say Digimon." He chuckled. Suddenly, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon all came flying out of the cave wall.

"Wow, it worked." Tommy looked amuzed.

"How did you all get here?" Koichi and Tommy reverted back to their natural human form.

"Well, it first started out when me and Auroramon were walking through some vines that we got tangled in and we couldn't get out so then she used Aurora Beam to tear it away. When we were free, we fell through a crack in the wall and we slid in 2 different directions and that's when I slid down with Bokomon and Neemon who claimed that they were with Takuya but got separated when they fell through another hole." Zoe finished.

"So where are Takuya and Auroramon now?" Tommy wondered.

"What do you want with us?" Auroramon yelled, her four legs were bounded with rope and her mouth with a muzzle.

"Yah what makes us so special?" Takuya was locked on a table, his arms and legs were strapped at every corner by metal bars that were freezing cold.

"Don't worry, we'll take very good care of you and you're friends are in good hands as well." A figure came out of the shadows.

"Enough with the jibber jabber Leopardmon and tell us what you're planning to do with us." Auroramon was getting a bit testy.

"All in good time my dear, but for now, enjoy what's going to be last bit of your freedom." He picked her up and placed her by Takuya. Suddenly, Ranamon came walking from behind her leader and got her instructions, she was suppose to guard the two and make sure that no one were to get in to that room.

Koji was walking with Patamon and JP at his sides but stopped to find that they were stuck between 3 pathways.

"Which way?" JP was pondering but it looked like Patamon didn't have trouble finding a way. The two boys looked at each other and followed him.

"Where do you think he's going?" JP asked Koji who was running slightly in front of him.

"He probably tracked one of the gang. We should just stick with his instinct, I mean, he hasn't been wrong before has he?" JP agreed and they both kept running until they crashed into a couple of people that they were happy to figure out was their friends.

"Hey guys, we've been looking all over for you guys and well here you are, it's almost like magic." Koichi said.

"Yah but we can't take all the credit, it's all thanks to Patamon that we've found you." Koji said looking around. "Hey aren't we missing our fearless leader and his misguided partner?" Everyone looked at one another and we speechless when Koji mentioned their unofficial leader.

"Well Koji, there's something that we have to tell you..." Zoe said. She and the others took turns explaining what happened to them and how they were all in different chambers and group by group, they were starting to reunite but lost two of their warriors in the process.

"Well then what do we do know without a leader?" JP asked and everyone started to look a bit worried. All of a sudden Bokomon bursted out his idea.

"Why doesn't Koji fill in for now, he is after all the second best thing that we've got." Everyone agreed and started to look dependently to Koji.

"So what do we do first oh wise leader?" Koichi, JP and Tommy were staring at him.

"Well, the first thing that we have to do is find out where our missing members are and whether they were kidnapped by Leopardmon or not." Koji stated.

They all agreed and started to walk down the tunnel. Further and further they went but couldn't find a single trace of their missing friends. They were all about to give up and some of them were complaining about how hungry and tired they were. Koji told them that they were going to rest for a while and that they could gather all the food that they could find. That was no problem since Patamon was an excellent scavenger, although he felt lost without Auroramon by his side.

The legendary warriors sat down and started to eat the food that Patamon brought back but it wasn't enough to feed them fully. They never knew how much things that Takuya and Auroramon did for them. The all suddenly started to feel a bit lost without them as well but Koji snapped them out of it.

"Hey guys, remember why we're on this mission. We have to think about how Takuya would handle a situation like this."

"Well, he would get everyone pumped and motivated about whatever we were going to do." Tommy started.

"He would also make sure that everyone was ok and that no one had any regrets about what we were doing." JP mentioned.

"And the last thing that he would do is tell us that no matter how little of a thing that we do, it's still important to someone." Zoe said.

"That's right, so what are we going to do?" Koji said.

"Find our friends and stop Leopardmon!" They all said in unison.

"Oh, aren't thou the cutest things?" They all turned and saw Mercurymon standing in their way of getting out.

"What do you want Mercurymon?" Tommy threatened.

"Aren't thou interested in saving a small knave and his gallant stead in trouble?" The legendary warriors were all very testy right now and they wouldn't take anymore of Mercurymon's riddles.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Kazemon**

**Beetlemon**

**Kumamon**

**Lowemon**

"Now out of the way Mercurymon or you'll have to deal with us." Kazemon taunted.

"Thou doesn't scare me." Mercurymon stood his ground.

"Wait guys, let me handle him, if Takuya can take him, I can take him." Koji confirmed.

"Are you su..." Zoe was cut off by Koichi.

"He needs to this, now come on." He took them. Koji gave him a look of trust that he will take care of them and he nodded.

Once they were all out, Koji turned to face Mercurymon and he charged straight for him. "Ok Mercurymon, prepare to get purified by the light!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Momentai35: Hey there readers. I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in weeks but I got stuck with a couple of projects and a MONOLOGUE! Ugg. Well, hope this makes up for it and now I'll pass it on to Takuya.**

**Takuya: Thanks there buddy, now the votes are in and the digimon most likely to win a fight is.... (drum roll) Ladies and Gentlemen, Neemon!!!**

**Bokomon: What? I would lose against him?**

**Neemon: WOOHOO I win, I win!**

**Auroramon: Ok now that that's over and done with, please tune in next time, even though it might be a couple of weeks later ok bye...**

**Zoe: Oh and thank you for your reviews, they're most appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Bigger Secret

**Takuya: Almost finished and today's the day that we figure out the secr....ugh!!!**

**Zoe and Auroramon tackle Takuya**

**Auroramon: Takuya you know that's a secret!**

**Tommy: Yah and besides, they'll find out later anyways, you don't want to wreck the surprise do you?**

**Takuya: Fine, anyways, Momentai35 doesn't own me or any of the other things that we've mentioned before. Oh and Sora is doing fine thanks for asking Auroramon...**

**Auroramon: What, I wanted to meet him but no you just had to leave me, I'll be me...**

**Takuya tackles her.**

**Takuya: Hey now, you know that that's a secret... Laughs.**

**JP: Hey I wanted to...**

**Zoe: Cut it out!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 17: The Bigger Secret

"Ok mister, what are you planning on doing now that you have me and Takuya here?" Auroramon was anxious to know.

"Yah, what makes us so special?" Takuya was still strapped to the board.

Leopardmon just laughed. "Well, you see you little pretties, there's a prophecy that's been bugging me and well, it mentions a goggle head and his small companion. So I'm getting rid of the little Goggle head and mutt but that'll happen all in good time."

He then called forth Ranamon to continue with her job and she bowed to him. "Don't worry sugar, it'll all be over soon."

JP and the others were running away and now that they were safe from Mercurymon thanks to Koji, they came face to face with Arbormon and now they were ready since Koji could take on Mercurymon, all 4 of them could take on Arbormon.

"Get ready to get taken down Arbormon, you'll be sorry that you crossed us." JP said.

"JP that's the toughest thing that you ever said." Tommy noticed then they all started to laugh. With that, Arbormon started to get a bit intimidated with all the childish laughter and all.

"Hey, you shouldn't judge me because of what happened a long time ago. We've all gotten stronger ya know." He said proudly.

Koji was having a bit of trouble with Mercurymon but he was getting a bit tired as well, so Koji thought that this was his time to strike.

"Here it goes." He said to himself and he charged head first to Mercurymon.

**Lobo Kendo**

But Mercurymon deflected his attack and pushed Koji to the wall.

"Methinks that thou hasn't planned on this plan failing." Mercurymon chuckled. Bu t Koji had another trick up his sleeve. While Mercurymon was laughing it up, he spirit evolved to KendoGarurumon.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Lupine Laser**

He hit Mercurymon and now he looked very mad.

"Oh did thou think that that would work? You thought wrong." Mercurymon stated.

But before Mercurymon could launch any attack, Koji caught him and pinned him down and started to question him.

"So what does Leopardmon want with Takuya and Auroramon."

"Ha thou would get me to speak of my master's plan." Koji then started to threaten him by starting up his Lupine Laser.

"Ok, ok." He caved. "He wants to use them to run the Digital World."

"Ok thanks for the information." Koji said and returned to his Human Spirit.

**Fractal Code Digitize**

And with that, Mercurymon was no longer a threat and now he had to find the other and then find Takuya and Auroramon as soon as possible.

Takuya and Auroramon, still under Ranamon's guard were still trapped as mice in a mouse trap. Auroramon was still trying to struggle her way out of the ropes but couldn't manage it.

"Auroramon try Aurora Beam." Takuya whispered.

Then Ranamon turned around and walked up to Takuya. "Oh nice try sugar but you won't be able to get out on my watch and ya know, you are pretty cute." Takuya was thinking that this was the worst kind of torture that she could think of and lucky for her, it was working.

Auroramon saw what Ranamon was doing and thought that the sooner that they both got out, the better.

**Aurora Beam**

She let out a little light out of her mouth and it tore through the rope little by little.

"Yes!" She said aloud. Ranamon suddenly turned around and then started to get a bit testy.

"I thought I told you that you two aren't going to get free."

**Draining Rain**

But Auroramon deflected it.

**Aurora Beam**

Then she knocked her out and then set Takuya free.

They started to run and were looking desperately for their friends. But before they could find anyone, they ran into Leopardmon, although, he didn't them which was lucky for them but they were trapped like rats with no way out.

Koji was running around looking desperately for his friends but didn't have any luck whatsoever and wondered if they were ever going to get reunited in this hall of creeps.

"JP where do you think Koji, Takuya and Auroramon are?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe my book has a map on the place." Bokomon opened it and searched.

"Is it there?" Zoe looked over him. He shook his head but Neemon came over and started to flip through the pages.

"What are you doing Neemon?" Koichi came over.

"Well, I'm looking to see if there are any flipy pages like before." And sure enough, he was right and on that flipy page was a map to the area apparently.

"OK so it looks like we're in the hallway where we first started since there's the hatch where we fell in." Bokomon stated.

"And that's when we all got separated. So then Auroramon and Takuya should be kept over here." Zoe pointed to a room that was just to their right. But they saw what looked like Leopardmon coming their way so they hid.

When the mysterious figure was in the room, they jumped it and were having a hard time keeping it down since it was struggling but when they heard the voice, they noticed that the figure was Lobomon.

Koji got up and then returned to his human form. "Any luck on finding Takuya and Auroramon?" They all shook their heads but explained that they digitized Arbormon in no seconds flat.

Tommy showed his D-tector and inside was a picture of Arbormon.

"Oh, so are we going to look for our friends now?" Patamon asked above their heads.

"Yah of course Patamon." Zoe comforted him.

But she wondered if they were ever going to get reunited with their missing friends.

**OOO**

**Will they ever get reunited, **

**Will Auroramon and Takuya get away from Leopardmon?**

**Find out next time...**

**And sorry that I suddenly disappeared and haven't been updating, **

**I've got a bad case of writers block, writing other stories and having to muck homework...**

**O well, can't be helped... Momentai.**


	19. Chapter 18: The end is near

**Momentai35: Hey sorry it's been a while but since it was the end of the term...**

**Never mind...**

**Auroramon: What she's trying to say is that um...**

**Takuya: That it's nearing the end of this story and everyone's really sad about it**

**Auroramon: Yah...**

**(Takuya sneaks off while everyone is sad)**

**Takuya: I'm not suppose to tell you this but I have a secret source that there'll be a crossover very soon, as in after th... Ow!**

**Zoe: Takuya that's a secret**

**Auroramon: Not anymore.**

**Tommy: Disclaimer time, Momentai35 does not own us or our digimon friends. Except for Auroramon... giggles.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 18: The end is near

Takuya and Auroramon were still trapped in the corner of the hall but lucky for them that Leopardmon couldn't see them. That was until he turned and started to head their way. Takuya and Auroramon started to panic and think of ways to make sure that they didn't see them which was kind of impossible since they were in a corner trapped without anywhere to go.

Suddenly, they wall where Takuya was against suddenly opened and reached for Takuya and Auroramon. The hand held over Takuya's mouth to make sure that he kept quiet. When Leopardmon was gone and they knew for sure that the cost was clear, they turned and recognized immediately who saved them.

Koji and the others were still searching for the place on the map in the big book that they suspected Takuya and Auroramon to be in but they still had no luck but that was until they heard a familiar and unpleasant voice coming their way.

"It's Leopardmon." Whispered JP very scared.

"What do we do Koji?" Zoe turned to their temporary leader.

"Well, um, this way." Koji urged them into a room that was just down the hall and they all slipped in before Leopardmon turned the corner but that was just then when they realized that Ranamon, who was still unconscious, was lying on the floor. She made them jump for a second but that's when they realized that this was the perfect time to digitize her once and for all but they had to ponder on the thought of why would she be in this very small and scary room unless it's because she was guarding Takuya and Auroramon.

"So this is the room where those 2 were in?" Koichi asked.

"It appears to be so." Bokomon said looking into his book. Just then, they all turned to the door and saw that someone was trying to get in.

"Wait, if this is the room where Takuya and Auroramon were, and Leopardmon was the one who kidnapped them, then wouldn't that mean that he'd be coming in here to check on them." Zoe stated and the guys just jumped and wondered on what to do but they had to think fast since Leopardmon was just a couple of seconds away.

"Dynasmon, Crusadermon!" Auroramon exclaimed.

"Long time no see." Dynasmon said and was about to hug Takuya but he just backed off.

"Wait weren't you two digitized by Lucemon?" Takuya asked.

"Well, we were mainly just transferred into another universe of the digital world." Said Crusadermon.

To Takuya's surprise, these two Royal Knights have been changed from evil to good. They wondered what had happened to them and was kind of worried about them but Auroramon reassured him that he had nothing to fear since she could sense that the two digimon have had a change of hearts.

"Ok so you want to help us find our friends?" Auroramon asked them.

They looked at each other then said that they could try but wouldn't make any promises. So they were off and in search of their missing friends who were probably going out of their way just to look for them so they tried even harder to find them.

Koji and the others were still in shock now that Leopardmon was at the door.

"Now what do we do?" Neemon asked the others but they had no idea.

**Fractal Code, digitize**

Zoe had finished with Ranamon so she wasn't a threat anymore but the question is how are they going to get away from Leopardmon this time.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps getting closer and closer and just as they were about to get caught, the strangest thing happened.

Takuya and Auroramon along with the royal knights were in search of their missing friends and decided to go check the place where they first got separated and that's where they headed bt on the way they had a run in with Leopardmon.

"Now what Einstein?" Auroramon pressured Takuya.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Takuya said but before they could do anything else, Dynasmon shoved them into the nearest door.

"What's the big idea?" Auroramon exclaimed.

"We'll hold him off and you two find your friends. We're more than enough to match a traitor like him." Crusadermon said as they took off.

"Takuya! Auroramon!" The two turned and saw their friends standing behind them and as they stood in bewilderment, they all plunged in a group hug. They were oh so happy to be together again.

"You have no idea how lost we were without you two." Bokomon said and he turned and gave Koji a 'no offence' look. He shot him a 'it's ok' look and walked over to his friend.

"Good to have you back Takuya." Takuya smiled and turned to see Crusadermon collapse in the doorway.

"Crusadermon!" Auroramon jumped off Takuya's shoulder and ran to her side.

"It's up to you, Warriors." She said.

"Zoe, Tommy, do you two mind taking Crusadermon and Dynasmon to the nearest digimon village?" Takuya asked them. They nodded and spirit evolved.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evloution**

**Zephyrmon**

**Korikakkumon**

They picked them up and shot through the ceiling. The rest of them exchanged glances and did the same.

**Execute Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

**Lobomon**

**Beatlemon**

**Lowemon**

"Let's get him!" AHHH they charged and started to attack Leopardmon.

Leopardmon stood and just smiled as if he had a plan in mind. All he did was stand there and took their hits as if it was nothing.

"You call that an attack!" He deflected their attacks and sent them all flying.

**Aurora Beam**

Aurora shot him from the back which caused his to grunt and kneel in pain.

"That's why I wanted you two to join me." He chuckled at Auroramon's power. "YOU!" He pointed at Takuya, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" He said as if he were going nuts.

"Fine then, you asked for it." Agunimon got up and charged.

**Pyro Punch**

And he sent Leopardmon flying. When he pushed aside the rubble, he started to laugh hysterically and got up.

"Yes, that's true power! Join me and we'll rule this pathetic world." He handed his hand toward Takuya who rejected it immediately.

"I don't think you got the message." He exclaimed and Auroramon came onto his shoulder.

"We aren't going to join in a million years!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, then you won't be around long enough for it to begin." He stood up.

**Black Aura Blast**

"I don't think so."

**Aurora Beam**

"It's too bad you two are alone. I'll beat you to the ground." Leopardmon exclaimed.

"Well, they aren't alone." Lobomon and the others came and backed their friends up.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you'll never beat me."

**Takuya: Wow this is intense.**

**Zoe: Ya and it'll get even more intense next and hopefully the final chapter.**

**Auroramon: This time it'll be dead or alive and it seems that Momentai35 is getting a second wind so she might be expanding it.**

**Tommy: Wow that's good news.**

**Momentai35: Well, thanks to my blabber mouth dog, I am thinking about adding a twist that is obvious but I'm not sure. **

**Review what you think please:**

**Yes- If you think that this story should have a second wind**

**No- If you think it's good the way it is...**


	20. Chapter 19: Battle of the Destined

**Takuya: Well, I'm not sure whether we'll be having a more chapters since Momentai35 re...**

**Momentai35: I'll handle this Taky... Okay, hey, I'm sorry to inform you but today, this story will not be extended and it's because I'm fresh out of ideas. And I'm sorry but I really want to work on another story. So this story will end here and my ending might be very bad so please don't hate me. I'm also starting on a crossover between Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier. If you want another season besides these two then review what you think please.**

**Auroramon: Yup and today, she's going to finish this story in this chapter. No matter how long it takes so for you people who really like to read, You're Welcome!!!**

**JP: Yah but let's hope that it isn't as long for those who don't like to read as much. Even though it's SpringBreak!!!**

**Bokomon: Well, I guess this is goodbye! (Starts to cry)**

**Neemon: There there, at least we had fun with it.**

**Koji and Koichi: Disclaimer, Momentai35 doesn't own any of us or the digimon stories/ characters.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: The Battle of the Destined

"Now that we're together, there is no force that could separate us." Lobomon announced.

**Lobo Kendo**

"And now, we have come together to take you down." Lowemon followed and they all started to charge.

**Shadow Meteor**

"This is for all of the digimon that you've terrorized!" Auroramon exclaimed.

**Aurora Beam**

They three were distracting Leopardmon so that the others could attack but they got thrown out of the way and the 3 smacked against the wall.

"Ok, the next line, move in!" Kazemon said and they went in and landed a perfect blow on Leopardmon who was very tense since he was losing and not in control of the battle anymore.

Neemon, Bokomon and Patamon were hiding behind the broken wall observing the battle and made sure that their friends were ok.

"Oh, this looks like this is going to be easy!" Neemon said.

"Neemon, you ninny, they just hit him once." Bokomon said worried.

As Patamon watched the two fight with his big blue eyes, he had a worried thought in his mind._ Oh there's gotta be something that I can do!!!_ He thought and in his panic, the legendary warriors were having a hard time trying to keep Leopardmon backed up in a corner. So he thought that he oughta do something.

"Patamon? Where are you going?" Bokomon called after his 'little baby.'

"I'm going to fight with them, papamon." And he turned away but just when he was about to launch an attack, Leopardmon attacked him.

"Patamon!" They all cried out in unison as Patamon stared at Leopardmon helplessly.

**Patamon Warp Digivolve to...**

**Seraphimon**

"Seraphimon!" They all said.

**Seraph Wing**

Seraphimon landed a really hard blow on Leopardmon but that wasn't enough and unfortunately, Patamon couldn't hold his Mega form so then he reverted back to his Rookie form.

"I got you!" Agunimon caught him as he fell to the ground. "Here Bokomon, you take care of him." And with that Takuya was off and back in the battle.

"Oh, my poor boy." Bokomon said and they went to hide in a better place but they didn't know where to go. Then Auroramon came by.

"Auroramon, what are you doing here?" Neemon asked.

"Well, I got orders from Takuya to protect you guys and I just found the best hiding spot around here." She said as she signalled for them to follow.

Little by little the four digimon crept by the battle and made sure that they didn't draw attention from Leopardmon and when they got into trouble like uncontrolled attacks flying their way, Auroramon protected them just as she was instructed. They finally arrived to the place where Auroramon thought was the safest place for them to be, the corner where there was more rubble.

"So this is the safest spot?" Bokomon questioned.

"Yes, and it's because there's more rubble and that means more protection. Also, we're backed away in a corner so then that means that we're as far from the battle as possible." She explained.

"Well, I'm still not sure." Bokomon said uncertain.

"We should listen to the lady around here." Neemon said.

"What about me?" Bokomon said. "You listen to me sometimes don't you?"

"Is it because you're a mother?" Auroramon giggled at Neemon's hypothesis.

"Leopardmon's backing away, we got him on the run." Kazemon said. _We should be able to beat Leopardmon, Lucemon was stronger than this, so we should be able to beat him faster than Lucemon._ Zoe thought but then she got snapped out of her thoughts from the cries of her friends.

"Zoe get out of the way!" Beetlemon cried and she finally noticed that Leopardmon shot an attack in her direction. She wanted to move out of the way, but she got so freaked out that she couldn't move.

"Look out!" Agunimon pushed her out of the way and then he got beamed with Leopardmon's Extinction Wave. Takuya smacked against the wall and he reverted back to his human form.

"Takuya!" They all yelled out.

Kazemon looked horrified and she ran over to Takuya's side. This time, Leopardmon has gone too far and Koji couldn't take it anymore.

"Leopardmon! I'm sick of you throwing my friends around! Now it's on!" Lobomon cried then started to charge.

**Execute Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGarurumon**

**Lupine Laser**

He made a direct blow which caused Leopardmon to fly back and smack against the wall.

"Hey JP, Tommy, he has the right idea." Lowemon said and they nodded in response.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**MetalKabuterimon**

**Korikkakumon**

**JagerLowemon**

"Now it's on!" And the three guys joined KendoGarurumon in his rampage on Leopardmon. Meanwhile, Zoe helped Takuya limp to the spot where Auroramon and the others were.

"eh..." He growned in pain. "Zoe... Auroramon..."

"Sh, don't talk Takuya. You're in too much pain." Auroramon said after reflecting on all the things that they've been through.

Zoe looked at the two then glanced over to Koji and the others who were fighting their hardest for their friends who have been hurt because of Leopardmon. They were fighting for Takuya, Zoe, Auroramon, Patamon, even Dynasmon and Crusadermon and all of the other digimon that Leopardmon harmed.

AHHH!!!! They all yelled as they continued in their battle.

"This is for all of those that you've harmed and we won't stop until you are purified." Koji and Koichi said as they all attacked together as one being.

"We won't stop fighting until you fall and we restore peace to the digital world!" JP said.

Zoe looked at JP and the others, those were the deepest things that they've said.

"Altogether now!" Tommy said.

**Lupine Laser**

**Electron Cannon**

**Frozen ArrowHeads**

**Ebony Blast**

They directed their attacks and Leopardmon tried to deflect the attack but it was too powerful for him to handle. So then it hit him in a direct attack and sent him to the wall still blasting him with full strength.

"That's it guys, you got him, just keep it up." Auroramon and Takuya said as he woke up.

Koji, when he realized that they finally cornered Leopardmon, reverted back to his human spirit form.

**Execute, Slide Evolution**

**Lobomon**

"Leopardmon, this is the day where your ruthlessness will be purified and your reign of terror will finally be over."

**Fractal code, Digitize**

And with that last thought, Leopardmon was finally purified and the digital world was free from his destructive mind.

Everyone reverted back to their human form and then sighed. Tommy, JP and Koichi sat down back to back and rested. They were so happy when he was gone and now they were resting like there was no tomorrow. Koji did the same but instead of resting, he fainted.

"Koji!" They yelled out and went to his aid.

Then the roof started to get shaky and collapsed little by little.

"Let's get out of here!" Auroramon yelled out and they started to help eachother. JP carried Koji since he was out cold and Koichi carried Patamon while Zoe carried Auroramon and Takuya carried Bokomon and Neemon but they had to hurry since the underground place wasn't going to last for anymore than 2 minutes according to Bokomon. It was a race against time as the made a mad dash for the exit. Luckily, they saw others who were trying to get out as well and they scrambled to follow them. Lucky for them that they knew where they were going.

Once outside, they all layed by a tree and watched as the whole earth collapsed inward and imagined if they hadn't gotten out and it was all thanks to Koji for his courage and leadership throughout the mission. When he came to, he saw that all of his friends were staring at him happily.

"What happened?" He asked all confused when he realized that they were outside.

"Well, you beat Leopardmon." Tommy said happily.

"You mean we all did it." Koji smirked as everyone smiled happily. Suddenly, someone's stomach growled and everyone looked around to see who it was and to their surprise, it was Zoe.

"Well, it's been a long day!" She said in her defence.

"Don't worry, me and Patamon will find all of the food that we could carry." Auroramon reassured them.

"Well, that'll be twice as much since I'm going to help too." Takuya said as he struggled to get up.

"No way, Taky, you're not up to this, I'll go with the little tykes." JP said.

When they got back, they came back with so much fruit that they could have a banquet. When they finished eating their fill, they finally got the time to rest but their time was up when Patamon warp digivolved to Seraphimon and then told them that they had to go back to their world but before they left, they said their last good bye then were off back home.

**Momentai35: Yah, it's over!!! I'm kind of sad but it's good to have a little relief you know?**

**Takuya: Yah and if you want to see more of the Frontier Gang, then take the Poll on Momentai35's profile and vote whether to have an Adventure/Frontier crossover, Adventure/Tamers, Adventure02/Frontier (the one she started already), or Adventure02/Tamers... **

**Auroramon: vote now please and whatever you pick, she promised me that I'll be in it whether you pick one with frontier or not...**

**Momentai35: Thank you for reading and momentai!!!**


	21. Chapter 20: Author's Note

Hi people

Or formally, the people who used to read frontier adventure02

I kinda miss this story and I actually read it myself

Getting familiar with my very first story

But this isn't the reason why I'm writing this, there's an actual reason...

Not because I'm bored or anything

I've just been thinking about this for a while now but I just didn't know how to put it

I kinda browsed around for new ideas for the past couple of months

I don't know what to say but here it goes...

I was kind of wondering if you guys would want to see another, newer part of

Digimon Frontier: Adventure 02?

I really want to know as soon as possible so in other words,

THE SOONER THE BETTER

And if you really want to answer, then review your answer

You heard me... **Review your Answers!!! **

Please and Thank you...


	22. Chapter 20: The Return

**Ok here's the first of my 'second wind' for this story**

**And this is also the first after 3 months!**

**I'm finally restarting this so hope you like it**

**Hope you like this sequel!**

**And now, here's the real chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and again for the final time, I do own Auroramon and her evolutions...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: The Return

Takuya and the others have returned to their normal lives and when they returned, like before, no time has passed. They seemed to be happy but then they realized that with the Agnates in the digital world to protect the digimon, they wouldn't be needed anymore. So they all returned to their normal lives, going to school hanging out with friends and hanging out with each other.

They were happy that everything stayed the same but they had this strange feeling that something was off when they left. They didn't know what but it seemed really strange and familiar. Later on after their school, the Warrior met up after school to discuss their feeling and found out that each one of them was feeling the exact same thing.

"So do you think that it has something to do with the digital world?" Zoe asked with worry in her green eyes.

"Most likely since no other kid is affected by this." Koji said.

"Well, maybe we should go back to see if there's something wrong and see if the Agnates really lived up to their words." Auroramon said to Takuya.

Takuya nodded then led them over to the station where they had come from a couple of days ago. As they ran, they passed a video store that displayed TV's and on the TV was the news. The man on the screen reported that another child has been reported missing. That has been the 3rd child to disappear in the past week, at least 3 weeks after the Legendary Warriors returned from their first digimon adventure.

As the Warriors returned to the elevator, they all seemed to be quiet until JP broke the silence.

"Does it seem weird that this is the third time that we're going down there?" JP said.

"A little bit..." Tommy said. After a while, the Trailmon station became visible and Takuya reminded them to jump before they hit the ground. They all jumped and they didn't feel a thing.

"Finally, a landing without the crash!" Takuya yelled.

"Chill Takuya and let's get going." Koji said stepping out of the elevator and over to his friend Trailmon, Franken.

"Hey kids, back so soon. Well not soon, it's been at least a year." He laughed.

"A year!" the digidestined were surprised to hear that a year has passed only after 3 days. It seemed like just yesterday that it was a year ago in the digital world.

"So what happened in the digital world?" Koji asked as they got onboard.

"Well, those Agnates, as you put em, were deleted as in turned into digi-eggs but I've been hearing rumours."

"What kind of rumours?" Tommy was really worried now.

"Well, since those Agnates were only clones, if they were ever deleted, they wouldn't ever come back." The Warriors were sad to hear that, even if they were clones, they were friends and that wasn't a good way to put how they disappeared.

The Warriors remained silent for a bit then Koichi looked out the window and was glad to see that the digital world was the same, just like the left it. They examined the place and wondered if there was some sort of evil that was roaming around. After Leopardmon, another Royal Knight, turned evil and practically took over the digital world, nothing hardly felt the same.

"Let's just hope that Bokomon and Neemon are alright, you know, if there really is another evil dude running around then they might be in trouble." JP said.

"Well, let's just hope that there isn't another and that we're here to just take a look around." Takuya said and patted Auroramon on the head. Suddenly, their phones turned into D-tectors again and thought that maybe they really were here for some sort of mission.

**Digidestined...**

When they heard that voice, they knew that it could only be one thing. "Ophanimon!" They all seemed to be a bit surprised that they were hearing her again.

"Hey what's going on? We just came back to see if everything's alright and now we hear that the Agnate Warriors are digitized? What gives?" Takuya asked her in a pretty desperate voice, they waited for her to answer but she didn't really say much.

**Franken will lead you and all your questions will be answered in good time**

"What does that mean?" Zoe sat beside Takuya and talked into his D-tector. But this time there was no reply. Takuya took another look at his D-tector and saw that his spirits were still there.

"At least our spirits are still here!" He said in a cheery voice. They all looked surprised and started searching their devices and saw that he was right for once.

"Ok so there's one problem solved but what are we going to do now?" Koichi wondered then that got everyone thinking.

"Why don't we just do what Ophanimon told us to do and follow Franken?" Tommy asked and the rest agreed with him.

"You know Tommy, for a kid your age, you say good things." Zoe smiled at him.

"Ok so Franken, where are you going anyways?" JP yelled out the window and it seemed that he didn't answer them so he yelled even louder but that seemed to be a big mistake, there was a fork in the road and instead of going the way that they intended, they switched routes.

"Well, thanks a lot kid, we were going to a market but now, we're headed to the unknown lands." Franken said in a down voice. JP sweat dropped since he didn't expect that to happen, apologized then poked his head back into the cart. After a while, the digidestined started to get really bored and JP kept on bugging Franken about when they were going to get there but he said that he didn't know since he went onto the wrong route.

This went on for a while but what the Warriors didn't know what that they were being watched. From a crystal ball, a dark figure with 10 wings in total and white and black armour watched with an evil grin on his face. "Well, well, well, my old foes have returned after all this time, I've been waiting this day for a long, long time." The shadowy figure said as a dark cat-like digimon came into his presence.

"Ah, you have returned, did you get rid of the cloned nuisances that I ordered you to delete?" He asked the digimon.

"Of course, nothing less for you my liege." She knelt down on one knee.

"Very good, now I have another mission for you and it concerns those pesky kids." He slammed his fist onto the armrest of his thrown.

"Don't worry master, I, BlackGatomon, have served you well so far and now, I shall find the best henchmen that this cat can find." She purred, bowed respectfully then turned to fulfill her word. BlackGatomon came out of the dark room and out of the dark castle then began her search for the evil henchmen that she promised to get. She ran out into the neighbouring forest only to find 3 Cyberdramon who just happen to be passing by.

"Don't move!" She said and stood in their way, the 3 digimon only laughed when she stood up to them. They decided to just walk away since she wasn't worth their time. Although, she didn't take that very lightly.

"Hey, when I tell you to do something, you do it!" She said boldly and that got the Cyberdramon's attention. "That's more like it."

"You'll pay for saying that, we'll show you that we don't take orders from anyone but each other." One Cyberdramon said and prepared for an attack.

BlackGatomon just smirked and jumped high in the air. "What the!" The Cyberdramon were dumbfounded and the next attack took them by surprise.

**Cat Kick**

She knocked them down like bowling pins and then attached a device on their chests and then they obeyed her every will. "Purrfect, now we shall take care of some nuisances that annoy the evil one." She explained her plan to her minions and then they were off to complete her mission.

****

"Alright, for the last time, are we there yet?" JP yelled at Franken, he rolled his eyes and his answer was the same as before and that was a negative. _If he asks that question, one more time, I'm going to lose it._ He thought and just as he predicted, JP did ask him one more time. "I've lost it... I'm sorry kids but this is the only way to get rid of the pain in my neck if I had one." Franken said.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Takuya asked then the doors flew open, Takuya covered his eyes with his arm as he made his way over towards the doors to close them but Franken tipped over then Takuya fell out of the door.

"Takuya!" Zoe slipped over in his direction as well as everyone else and Auroramon tried to stop her but considering her size, she didn't have much success. And then after a few seconds, all of them fell out of the train and landed in a thump. It was a good thing that they weren't that far off the ground. They all watched as Franken continued on his way but heard him apologizing one last time for ditching them in the middle of a forest.

All of the digidestined fell out and they all landed in a bush, all except for JP who landed in a mud puddle.

"Thanks for nothing buddy!" Auroramon yelled at him until he disappeared into the distance.

"Now what?" Tommy asked getting up and dusting off his hat.

"Well, we can keep following Ophanimon's orders and um... oh I don't know." Takuya sat back down.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Zoe sat beside him.

"Well, the thing is that she told us to follow Franken and he will lead us to our answers but the problem with that is that he ditched us." Takuya answered.

"Well, we can't just stay here and do nothing." Koichi said.

"But what else are we suppose to do?" Koji asked as he crossed his arms. They all had to think for a bit while JP got out of the puddle and wiped off the mud, he looked at everyone and they all seemed to be in a trans. He felt like he was out of the click.

"I got it!" They all looked at Auroramon. "Maybe when she said to follow Franken, maybe she meant for him to ditch us in the middle of the forest and then for us to follow him after." She suddenly had a brain spark.

"Well, that's the only option that we have so let's take it." Takuya said and got up then helped Zoe get up. They all then started to walk in the direction that Franken was headed into.

They've been walking and walking and saw nothing but trees and bushes and more trees and after every passing second, they began to doubt whether or not Auroramon was right. JP then sat down and began to pout about how his feet hurt. Although, he knew that he should be used to it by now.

"Alright, let's take a break." Takuya was about to sit down but then Auroramon's ears picked up some sort of disturbance. She stuck her ears in the air and Takuya knew that this was a sign.

"Alright, let's hear it Auroramon, what did you hear?" He cut to the chase.

"There's someone out there!" She pointed in the direction of rustling bushes.

"You got that right you little mutt!" A voice said.

"What do you mean mutt!" Auroramon was about to rush in after that sly voice and give her a piece of her mind but Takuya came and held her back.

"Aw, does the poor little puppy need protection from a human? Pathetic." The voice laughed.

"Come out here and I'll show you how the dogs really get down." Auroramon's patience was really getting tested.

"Surprise!" Takuya turned around but it was too late, a swift black digimon came out of nowhere and punched him in the back and he fell on his knees. He looked up only to see a black cat digimon.

"BlackGatomon, why you little fur ball!" Auroramon spat at her.

"Oh, good to see you've heard of me and it's nice to see the brat of flames kneel before a real warrior such as myself." She gloated and walked around as if she were on a cat walk.

"Hey you can't go around punching people or digimon. Who'd you say she was again?" Koji asked Auroramon again.

"BlackGatomon, Champion Demon Beast type digimon, her special attacks are Cat Kick and Cat Punch." Koichi said as he looked up her data on his D-tector.

"You're going to pay for that." Takuya said getting up slowly. Zoe came over to his side and helped him up.

"Well, I'm sure that you'd like a piece of me but as you can see, I just got my claws sharpened and I'm not in a fighting mood. So I've arranged for these three to take my place." She said and the Cyberdramon came out.

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy asked her and his eyes looked as if they were about to form tears. BlackGatomon was just about to laugh at the question but decided to hold herself in.

"Easy, because I was ordered to." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, just one more question," Takuya called out to her. BlackGatomon looked at him for a while then decided that she had nothing to lose so she allowed it. "Who are you doing this for?" He asked. BlackGatomon looked at him for a bit, his brown eyes staring at hers, she wasn't sure whether to answer it or not but she figured that her master would rather not be identified and was about to answer when the sky suddenly turned grey.

"Right on time." She smiled and ran away into the bushes. Takuya called out to her and told her to wait but she had already disappeared.

"Who's that?" Takuya drew his attention towards the sky just as Zoe pointed it out. There seemed to be a figure flowing down towards them but it was too cloudy for them to see. Just then they heard a familiar and devious voice in the tree. "Master!" It was BlackGatomon and she seemed to recognized this figure and if it really was, as she put it, her master, then they'd be in so much trouble.

"Digidestined, you have returned." It was none other than, Lucemon, Chaos Mode.

"Lucemon! What are you doing here!?!" Koji spat at him.

"Now, now, warriors, I'm not here for combat but here to inform you that you are not welcome here in the digital world and I suggest that you leave." He told them straight up. " Well, what do you have to say?"

"I say in your dreams buddy!" Takuya pointed at him. "We're here to take you down and we don't know how you came back but we're taking you down." He vowed.

"Yeah, that goes double for me." Zoe said.

"And triple time for us." The twins said then JP and Tommy agreed along with them.

"Very well, suffer the consequences." Lucemon, Chaos Mode disappeared. Then BlackGatomon from the tree, commanded the Cyberdramon to finally attack.

**Whoa, intense!**

**Lucemon, back from the purification?**

**Wow, wonder what'll happen next, **

**Read next time to find out**

**But please don't forget to review today's chapter too!!!!!**

**Hope you like the return of this fic...**

**Momentai!**


	23. Chapter 21: Discovering Truths

**Alright, I'm back**

**Hope you like the return so far!!!**

**So what's going to happen?**

**What does Lucemon have planned for the future?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Discovering Truths

"Ok so why are these guys on your side?" Takuya asked BlackGatomon who looked who looked very amused with their situation.

"Because..." She said.

"Because what?" Takuya started to get a bit tense.

"Just because... because I control them alright!" BlackGatomon cried.

"Man you're easier to crack then my little brother Shinya." Takuya said. Gatomon started to tense up even more, "Attack them and leave no prisoners." She screamed.

**Cyber Nail**

The three Cyberdramon all started to attack the kids but they all jumped out of the way and started to run from them. "So what are we going to do, we can't harm them!" Zoe asked Takuya. He was thinking for a moment and he didn't really have an answer. The only thing that they could do was purify them but that would turn them into digieggs and they didn't want to do that to innocent digimon. Takuya was deep in thought until he ran into some small digimon.

"Ow, hey I'm sorry for tripping over you but it isn't safe for you guys to stay around here." Takuya opened his eyes and saw Bokomon and Neemon.

"Takuya!" Bokomon jumped and hugged him when he got a clear view of the human. "Takuya you alre... Bokomon and Neemon!" Tommy came in the scene and hugged Neemon.

"Hey guys, good to see the reunion but we have 3 evil digimon on our tails!" JP exclaimed.

"Right, we have to go now!" Takuya said but they saw that they were surrounded.

"Great, what do we do now gogglehead?" Koji yelled. "Hey I'm thinking!" Takuya thought then Bokomon examined the digimon.

"I'm not sure if this is correct but that device isn't suppose to be there." Bokomon pointed to the middle of their chests. "You're right!" Auroramon said.

**Aurora Beam**

Auroramon shot a blast towards the device and neutralized it. But it wasn't very effective. "That's done it." Gatomon criticised her.

"You shut it!" She yelled at her with an anger tone. "Forget about her Auroramon, we have a job to do." Takuya said pulling out his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

"Alright, let's do this." He said.

**Pyro Darts**

He threw his flames directly at the chest of the first Cyberdramon then it made contact but it didn't really do anything since it started to regenerate. He couldn't believe that it didn't work but then he realized that he'll need Auroramon's help and she knew it right when he glanced over to her.

"Ready." He called. "Go!" Auroramon made a dash and ran past the Cyberdramon under his legs. "Here we go again." He said under his breath. Then the Cyberdramon came at him with another attack.

**Desolation Claw**

Takuya was about to dodge but he realized that the others were right behind him so he decided to counter act the attack. He ran towards the attack but then he jumped up and launched his attack.

**Pyro Tornado**

He cancelled out the attack and then he fired his next attack when he saw that Auroramon was in position.

**Pyro Darts**

Zoe couldn't believe that Takuya would be attacking them but she knew that he had to help the poor digimon. Takuya then hit the device again but Koji said that it was useless but he didn't listen. He had his own idea in mind. When his attack made contact again Auroramon came out from behind, tackled him when he was still in shock then she took off the device and he went back to normal but he went unconscious.

"So that's you're game." Koji said realizing Takuya's plan.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

**Lobo Kendo**

Koji ran up to the Cyberdramon but he stopped the sword with his hands before it could make contact then Agunimon came from behind Lobomon and shot the device then Lobomon took it off. "Thanks Takuya." Lobomon thanked his friend. "Don't thank me yet, there's still one more Cyberdramon." He said then they both turned around and saw Auroramon tossing the device up and down smiling beside a knocked out Cyberdramon.

"You can thank me later." She said tossing the device towards Bokomon who played hot potato for a while then caught it. "So what are you going to do now BlackGatomon?" Auroramon smirked as BlackGatomon hissed at her. "You haven't won yet you mutt." She spat then ran away.

"Why I outta!" Auroramon was about to go after her but Takuya de-digivolved back to human then picked her up and stopped her. "Let me go, she's asking for it!" She squirmed.

"Why bother, she's already gone buddy." Takuya said. Auroramon let up a bit then they walked over to Zoe and the others. Lobomon picked the Cyberdramon up and placed them at the foot of a tree. They all started to regain consciousness then when they finally awoke, they thanked the digidestined from BlackGatomon then continued in the way that they were headed before they ran into the evil kitty.

"So Ophanimon was right and we did find the answers that we were seeking." Koichi said.

"Alright so what do we do now?" JP asked.

"We go find Ophanimon's Castle and see what we're supposed to do." Bokomon said.

"Ok so how do we do that? We don't even know where we are?" Takuya said looking around at the forest that surrounded them.

"Well she said to follow Franken so..." JP started to say but they didn't let him finish since they knew what he was going to say.

"Ok let's go." Takuya led them through many trees and bushes. "Man, it's only been a couple of hours and I forgot how the sun looked like." JP whined.

"JP you over exaggerate things too much." Zoe said.

"Don't worry, I think we're almost there." Bokomon said from Takuya's head.

"Hey I get a ride next." Neemon called from the ground.

"I don't think so." Takuya said walking faster but Neemon then started to run after him but that made him run even faster then he ran into something big and hard. Auroramon flew off before impact so she was unharmed but she couldn't say the same for Bokomon and Takuya. "You guys alright?" She flew over to Takuya who was now sitting on the ground.

"Just fine, what did I run into anyways?" He looked up.

"Into Ophanimon's Castle." Said a familiar voice that came from behind him.

"Nefertimon." Auroramon greeted. Zoe and the others then caught up to them and saw that Nefertimon opened the door for them.

"Hey, how did you know that we were here?" Tommy asked her.

"Do you have super powers?" Neemon asked which made Nefertimon giggle a bit.

"No my friend, I assumed that the Legendary Warrior of Flames was knocking on the door, not crashing into it." She explained.

"That goes to show you that Takuya has a hard head." Koji said walking inside with Koichi by his side. Takuya grumbled at his comment but didn't say anything. Then walked in with the rest of them. "So is Ophanimon around here?" Zoe asked while looking around the castle.

"She's upstairs in the library." She pointed up towards some huge doors then led them towards the library. She opened the doors then announced their arrival to Ophanimon. "Lady Ophanimon, your guests have arrived from the human world." She said then motioned for them to enter then she walked down another hallway.

"Hey Ophanimon!" Auroramon said then Ophanimon drew her attention from her thoughts over to the Legendary Warriors. "It's good to see you, all of you." She stood up, opened her arms as a welcome then she sat back down. "I assume that you have some questions that you'd like to ask me." She said as she looked back at the books in front of her.

"Yah um... what is Lucemon doing back from his evil grave?" JP asked.

"He was revived by an old follower of his and I'm sure that you've met her." She implied BlackGatomon. "Oh yah, and trust me, she isn't a cool cat if you know what I mean." Auroramon said landing back on Takuya's shoulder.

"So do you know his purpose for showing up again?" Takuya asked her.

"Well you see we don't know that exactly but our sources say that he's trying to revive the Demon Lords." She said but the digidestined didn't follow since they never heard of these so called _Demon Lords. _

****

Author's Note:

Yah I know, a lot of people are using the Demon Lords as evil villains right now but it fits in with frontier so well like keys are to pianos... sorry for the simile but yah...

Whatever, on with the story...

****

"So can you tell us more about them?" Koji asked.

"Well we know that Lucemon was the digimon who corrupted others so he recruited 6 other digimon and they became the Seven Demon Lords with Lucemon as the leader. And according to the old legend, the Ten Legendary Warriors brought down Lucemon but it wasn't mentioned that the evil Demon Lords were involved so his plan for now might be to reinstate them." She explained.

"So if he's trying to recruit them then wouldn't they still be alive today?" Zoe asked.

"No," Bokomon jumped in. "for you see, they weren't digitized and turned into digieggs but were turned into what we call _Code Keys._" He explained.

"So even Lucemon has a code key?" Koichi asked, they all seemed very interested with this subject.

"No, there are only 6, the Code Keys of Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Lust." Ophanimon then stood up and had a huge thought.

"Maybe that's what he's looking for!" She stood up and slammed the tables. "He must be searching for them this instant! We have to find those Keys before he does." She informed the Warriors.

"You got it Ophanimon." Takuya said.

"But wait!" She stopped them before they could get any further. "What is it?" Zoe asked. "The problem is that these Keys would need a human with those certain qualities to work but that could only mean that..." "That Lucemon is taking kids from the Human World." Koji realized.

"But how, we would've heard something about this." Koichi said but Auroramon remembered something just when they were trying to catch the train...

_Flashback..._

"_In other news, another child has been reported missing and the parents are devastated." Said the anchorman. "This has been the 3rd child missing after the past week."_

_End of flashback..._

"So he is getting kids from our world!" Takuya said angrily.

"Well, I don't care if it is Lucemon, I'm going to stop him!" Tommy yelled out and JP agreed with him.

"Yes but must find these Keys and I believe that that book of Bokomon may have your answers." Ophanimon said then went back to her research. "By the way, have you seen Seraphimon?" Bokomon asked.

"You mean that Patamon digivolved to Seraphimon?" the digi gang asked, crowding Bokomon in the process. "Of course and he didn't just digivolve, he..." Bokomon paused to think of the digivolution that he used to obtain his higher level.

"Warp digivolved." Auroramon completed his sentence. Bokomon cleared his throat. "Yes, I was just about to say that." He lied, Auroramon rolled her eyes, "Can we just get going?" She asked Takuya.

"Yup, see you later Ophanimon." He called and she wished them good luck before they closed the door behind them. "And be careful." She added to herself.

**Wow, I had to do a lot of research for this one...**

**I'll explain later but yup**

**I didn't really know much so I had to look up my sources**

**And thanks to some peoples who gave me tips on how to find these certain sources**

**Anyways, hope you liked it **

**And review please...**


	24. Chapter 22: Future's Past Problems

**Hey I'm back to those of you in America**

**Happy 4th of July!!!!**

**Well tomorrow at least**

**Anyways...**

**Now that the Legendary Warriors know Lucemon's plan**

**What'll they do about it?**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 22: Future's Past Problems

"Alright, we're back to doing what we do best." Takuya said.

"Yup so where should we start?" Tommy asked. "Well, Ophanimon said that Bokomon's book holds the answers, about the Code Key things so we should take a look and see if it'll help us find them." Auroramon said. Bokomon nodded then took a look in the book, he flipped and flipped until he got to the very last page.

"Oh here it is." He said and cleared his throat. "The Code Keys are evil keys that hold the power of the 6 other Demon Lords,

Code Key of Greed: Barbamon and represents the planet Saturn

Code Key of Gluttony: Beelzemon and represents, Venus

Code Key of Sloth: Belphemon, Rage Mode and represents Mars

Code Key of Wrath: Daemon and represents Jupiter

Code Key of Envy: Leviamon and represents Mercury

Code Key of Lust: Lilithmon and represents the Moon

And it is said, that when they were defeated, their Code Keys were hidden in different parts of the digital world so that if anyone tried to revive them, they wouldn't be able to." Bokomon said.

"Ok, that's a started but does it say anything about how to find them?" Koji asked.

"Let me check, um... nope, nope, nada... wait! Here it is, it says that before he disappeared, Lucemon vowed that he'll come back and try to reshape the digital world again, Ophanimon and Seraphimon came to the decision to create a device to help find them when they ever needed it. It's a Code Key finder although we must find them first, it says that their located..." Bokomon paused.

"Bokomon, if you're pausing for dramatic effect then cut it out, where's the Code Key finder?!?" Auroramon called. "No there's no answer!" he said.

Suddenly, Ophanimon came outside to find the kids sitting there and trying to figure out how to find the Keys. "Oh you haven't left yet children?" She came up to them.

"Well we're trying to find out how to find the Keys." Zoe told her.

"And we even read the book and everything but it doesn't say where to find these Code Key finders." JP said. "Is that so?" Ophanimon had to think about it for a bit then she went back inside. After a few moments she came back out but not empty handed. She had what looked like a jar with some sort of fractal codes inside. "So Ophanimon, what's that?" Takuya refered to the jar. "You'll see." She said then opened the lid and out soared the fractal code. It flew over to Takuya's D-tector and a huge bright light covered them.

When the light died down, Takuya and the others looked around and nothing really changed. "So what was that?" Takuya looked over to Ophanimon but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd Ophanimon go?" They all started to look around.

"I'm right here." Came a soft voice.

"Hi!" Came another.

"Patamon?" Zoe looked confused. "I thought he was back to Seraphimon?"

"He was, and I was Ophanimon."

"Salamon?" Auroramon came over to her. "So does that mean that Cherubimon is..."

"Lopmon!" Bokomon called as a Lopmon came over to them along with Patamon.

"Wait what's going on here?" Koji asked Salamon. "Well, when we gave you the fractal code, it drained our powers, it's a very powerful thing." She said.

"So we're going to have to do this on our own?" Tommy asked.

"We're deeply sorry." Lopmon said.

"It's alright, we'll manage." Takuya said to the former Celestial Guardians. "Alright, then good luck!" Patamon called out to them then they left.

"We better hurry guys, we don't know how many Keys Lucemon found so far." Takuya yelled as they ran towards the forest.

****

"Great, those Warrior Brats have found a way to locate the remaining Code Keys. Blast that Ophanimon." Lucemon looked into his crystal ball.

"Although, she and the other Guardians won't be a big bother." BlackGatomon knelt when Lucemon acknowledged the fact that she was in his presence.

"You're right but how many keys have you found." He asked her in interest.

"So far 1 but that makes 3." She explained. "Excellent." He grinned. "And how are those brats doing in the cellar?"

"They seem stabilized but who know?" She turned and was about to exit to search for the remaining 3 Code Keys.

"And hurry BlackGatomon, my patience is being tested right now." She then exited the dark room.

****

"Alrighty then so do any of you guys know where this thing is pointing at?" Takuya was switching directions every 5 seconds. "Well if you keep still, we'll be able to help you!" Auroramon said. Takuya did as he said and stayed where he was then the arrow started to lock on something and it was that they were near it but not near enough.

"Everyone spread out, it has to be here somewhere." Koji called then they started to search high and low, left and right but found nothing. Neemon and Bokomon even offered to help but they came up empty handed as well.

"Man we tore everything up but found nothing." JP complained. Just then, Takuya felt some sort of presence but it wasn't a pleasant one. Zoe noticed that he was feeling something that they weren't but she didn't know what it was, "You alright Takuya?" She asked him snapping him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh it's just that I can feel something just not sure what it is." He got up and started to walk around but still found nothing.

"Give it up Taky there's no Key here." JP said leaning back by a tree waiting for Takuya to prove him right.

"Don't give up just yet JP." Takuya said focusing on a certain spot. "Hey Auroramon, can you dig here for a second?" He pointed to a certain spot she came over and did as she was told then hit something hard.

"Ow, I won't be eating anything hard for a while." She said rubbing her cheek. "What did I hit anyways?" She looked down at Takuya who was reaching over and grabbing something.

"Here." He threw it in front of her. "That's a Code Key!" She stared at the key that had a purple symbol on it.

"So that must mean that...." Bokomon said searching through the book. "This is the Code Key of Barbamon." He said and as the digidestined discussed further about this situation, BlackGatomon observed the whole thing, she squinted her eyes and couldn't believe what she just witnessed. _I can't believe those meddlesome kids found a Code Key on their first try, it took us at least 4 months to find 1, beginner's luck._ She thought harshly then thought of a devious plan.

"Alright so you found a Key even if we weren't really trying." JP said.

"Ok so we should keep it safe from BlackGatomon or any of her twisted digimon contolling devices." Koji said.

"I agree but where shall we put it?" Koichi asked, Auroramon slipped away for a bit then came back with some string. "Hey Takuya pass me that for a sec." She said and put the string through the key. "There, now it'll be safe." She placed it around Takuya's neck."

"Are you sure that's safe?" JP questioned her.

"Safer than Bokomon's book I can tell you that." She said then they started off again leaving him.

"Fine I get your point but... can I hold it?" He whined and whimpered like a lost dog.

"JP now that won't be safe." Zoe said jokingly as they all started to laugh. JP didn't look so amused. "Fine laugh it up." He said and kept on following. Just then a Tyrannomon came from behind the trees and bushes surprising them.

"Run!" Takuya yelled and they all started to split. Although, this Tyrannomon seemed to have a certain motive and went for Takuya and Auroramon right away.

"Takuya, Auroramon!" The others stared in horror as the digimon picked them up in one swoop and then noticed that he was being controlled. "Yah some protection Auroramon!" JP called out.

"Put a sock in it JP!" She said as she tried to struggle out of her current position. "Takuya you alright?" she asked the warrior of flame. "Never better, but here..." He motioned over the key towards her and told her to throw it over towards Koji. Auroramon used her ear to pick it up then she flung it. "Look out below!" She called and Koji knew instantly and reacted quickly.

He started to go jump from tree branch to branch then leapt up and reached out for the falling item. He caught in midair and jumped back down. "Wow, Koji when did you become a ninja?" Neemon looked surprised. "It's called Kendo you nit!" Bokomon snapped his waist band.

"So BlackGatomon we meet again." Auroramon called out.

"Aw, who ruined the surprise?" She popped out of the tree and landed gracefully on Tyrannomon's head.

"So and the brats found the Key and in record time I may add." She applauded them.

"Stop your stalling and you call yourself a digimon." BlackGatomon's fur started to bristle in frustration. "Is that all you can do? Criticising me?" She yelled at the digimon that came out of the bushes.

"Oh no!" Bokomon said silently then started to search in his book. "Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy and it is said to be the strongest digimon in the whole digital world and his jaws are so strong that it could gnaw through almost anything. His attacks are Rostrum and Cauda in which he uses his tail and snout."

"Great so that means that they've found a couple of Keys already." Koichi said looking at the fierce digimon.

"Settle down big boy, we're only here to look." Another voice came from the other side of the kids. They turned to see the evil demon queen herself, Lilithmon.

"Great another one." Zoe said backing off a bit, Tommy was hiding behind JP. "So this proves it, Lucemon really was the one who kidnapped the kids from our world." Koji said staring at the 2 current Demon Lords. Auroramon couldn't take it, all she could do was watch but not for long.

**Aurora Beam**

She blasted the Tyrannomon's hand then at the device. Takuya found this as an opportunity to catch up on a little soccer. "He shoots," He kicked at the device then sent it flying. "He scores!" The two landed on the ground then ran over towards the others. BlackGatomon didn't look very happy. "Look what you did, you distracted me from squishing them to death!" She exclaimed.

"No need to get your tail in a knot." Leviamon chuckled as BlackGatomon pouted and turned away from him.

"Enough of this insolence and as for you," she glared at Koji. "I strongly suggest that you had that over." He stuck her hand out.

"Not in your life lady." Koji said holding the key protectively. "Listen, we're not looking for a fight, we're just... um here to stall, that's right!" Lilithmon didn't look very happy when Leviamon spoke. She looked furious. "Great job meat head you gave away our little secret!" She started to get really tense and gritted her teeth which caused her face to scrunch up.

"Geez, and you'd think that she wouldn't look more like a goth chick." JP commented. "What was that?" She glared at him, now he wished that he didn't open his big mouth.

"I don't like our situation right now." Auroramon said to Takuya. "Why not?" "Well, when she gets a bit angry such as now, she tends to blow off some steam by releasing her brutal attacks!" She exclaimed and everyone ducked.

**Nazar Nail**

She slashed over their heads, when they turned, they saw the trees that used to be healthy began to rot away. They were really happy that that wasn't them. "Let's get out of here." Zoe exclaimed then the digidestined hightailed it out of there. Lilithmon felt better after letting off some steam and she regained focus.

"So did you get it?" She looked at Leviamon who grinned from the very tip of his left cheek to his right. He flopped his tail over towards her and there hung the key.

**Whoa, will the digidestined realized that it's gone **

**or will they just forget about it**

**Yeah, I'm with you, they won't forget about it **

**Oh well find out next time to see what happens next**

**Review please...**

**And just a note, I won't be here for the first week of August since I'm going on vacation**

**So updates might be slow since we're trying to find out where we're going!!!**

**And again, **

**Happy 4th of July!!!!**


	25. Chapter 23: Kojis not so Great Adventure

**I'm back and here's the next chapter for you **

**And I'll be uploading as much as I can before my dance competition**

**Even though it's quite some time away **

**Oh well, hope you enjoy what I'm about to give to you today!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 23: Koji's not so Great Adventure

The digidestined seemed to think that they were ready to face Lilithmon but that was before they saw the once healthy tree behind them wither away like a piece of ice melting in the desert. They assumed that Koji still had the key that Takuya tossed over to him then they ran away as fast as their legs could carry. They picked up Bokomon and Neemon on their way out of the battlefield and kept on running till they couldn't run anymore.

"So is everybody alright?" Takuya panted while looking at Zoe who nodded then flopped on the floor exhausted.

"Koji, do you still have the key?" Auroramon looked at him as he then started to search himself frantically as they looked at him uneasily. "Koji, do you have the key?" Takuya asked him sternly. Koji gave him an 'oops, I guess I got jacked' kind of look.

"Great Koji, you of all people lose the key of codes, the code key of the demon lord, Barbamon. I thought you were supposed to be mister ninja?!?" JP yelled at him.

"Calm down JP," Koichi pushed him away from his twin brother. "It's alright Koji." He reassured him but it didn't seem to be working. Koji got up and walked off by himself. "Koji..." Koichi was going to go after him but Takuya held him back. With that gesture, Koichi understood that Koji had to be alone for now but when they're about to leave, he'll have to come back.

Koji started to walk around the forest, passing a couple of digimon who looked at him funny. Some of them seemed to recognise him but he didn't care.

_I can't believe that I let them get away with another key. How stupid can I be? _He punched a tree letting his anger out. But then a voice came from up above and it didn't sound very happy.

"What's the big idea?!? You can just walk around hitting trees! You knock over some of my best fruit!" A bird like digimon came out. Koji took a look at his D-tector and found out that the digimon was called Falcomon.

"Sorry there bud." Koji apologized to him then was about to continue on his merry way when the Falcomon came down towards him and was about to tell him off when he noticed the sadness on his face.

"Would you mind tell me what's wrong?" He asked Koji who looked surprised by his sudden question. Koji felt that he didn't have a choice but to spill his story since he figured that this digimon wouldn't leave until he found out. So he told him about how they found a Code Key but were ambushed by BlackGatomon who was suddenly joined by two others who happened to be a part of the Demon Lords. Then explained the part about how they were tricked and how the key got stolen.

"Man, that's some story and some predicament you have there friend." Falcomon rubbed his chin. "You know what you need?" Koji shook his head wondering if he should trust this digimon. "You need a place to get away." He said nodding his head but Koji still didn't think that it was a good idea.

"Trust me, I was never wrong before." He said pushing Koji along the trail towards the inner part of the forest until they came to a hot spring. "Here," Falcomon urged for Koji to jump in. "This is a bread place to relax. Hot Springs make you forget all of your worries." He smiled at Koji.

"Are you sure?" Koji looked into the water.

"Yah, I was never wrong before." Falcomon said again. "Look, the springs are even steaming." Falcomon seemed to be enjoying this.

"Alright, if you say so." Koji took another look into the springs but didn't have a very long look since Falcomon then pushed him into the water. When Koji came back up, his teeth were chattering and his face was blue. "The w-waterrr i-issss f-fr-freeeezzzzing!" Koji jumped out, the falcon digimon looked at him puzzled then dipped a talon into the water then sweat dropped.

"I guess the steam was frost that was escaping the water." He smiled as he tried to apologize to Koji. "Here to make it up to you, I'll take you to another place." He puled Koji away and then came to their second destination.

****

Takuya and Zoe were trying to cook the meat apples that Bokomon and Auroramon found in the forest while Neemon tried to cook a leaf a while back but it burned to a crisp. He was still upset about it.

Koichi sat by a tree and stared at the ground. "Do you think Koji is ok?" He asked Tommy and JP who exchanged glances.

"Well it could've happened to anybody." Tommy said while looking up at the clouds in the digital sky.

"But I think that Koji's taking it harder because he's the kind of guy that doesn't like making mistakes." JP answered him.

"Yah, he is that kind of guy." Koichi smiled then they walked over to Zoe and Takuya were chatting silently by the fire.

"So it looks like you two hit it off." Koichi teased them. They looked at eachother and blushed but Zoe said or tried to make them believe that they were worrying about Koji and how he was gone for a while now.

"Yah, I know he's taking it hard now but he has to realize that he has to make mistakes just like the rest of us." Bokomon said while trying to get at a Meat Apple. Takuya took one and gave it to him and Bokomon nodded as a thank you.

"I guess so but he still needs to know that we forgive." Takuya said.

They all then started to dig into the apples until they heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself?" Auroramon glared into it.

"Knock, knock!" The cold and cruel voice laughed.

****

"Alright, this'll make up for you jumping into the cold springs!" Falcomon showed him to a door.

"Are you sure about this?" Koji looked at him to make sure that he knew what he was talking about this time.

"Yes I'm positive, this door will lead you to a place beyond any place where you've ever been." He smiled. "And don't forget, I wasn't wrong about this before." He opened the door and Koji tried to get away but he got pushed in first and then looked around.

"Gee, you're right! I've never been to Antartica before!" Koji yelled at him then ran for the door and slammed it shut. His teeth started to chatter harshly and he tried to rub himself warm but it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, I'm sorry again." Falcomon cried and started to help him get warm.

"This isn't working!" Koji was now shaking.

"Oh, oh, I have one more idea to help you and it'll keep you very warm." Falcomon assured him and grabbed Koji with his talons then flew off. He pulled him over to a deeper part of the forest.

"Ok since you're cold, I'll give you something that'll really warm you up." Falcomon flew up into the tree and retrieved a couple of fruit. "Here, this kind of hot but it'll do the trick to warm you up." He gave the fruit to him but when Koji touched it, he said that it was warm not hot. Falcomon laughed at his response, "Of course not yet, you have to eat it first. Trust me, I wasn't..." "Wrong about this before, I know." Koji looked annoyed but maybe this time, it'll actually work. He still didn't get how the digital world worked but if this digimon said that it'll warm him up, then he should believe him.

Koji took a big bite but before he could swallow, his eyes started to water up and his face was turning red. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Koji yelled out as fire started to come out of his mouth. "Wow, you look like an Agumon." Falcomon said.

"It's H-H-HOT!!!!" Koji yelled and looked around for some water. "Water, I need water!" He begged then Falcomon dumped a bucket full on his head. Koji took the bucket off his head and glared at the Falcomon. He had it, of course it wasn't hot in temperature but hot in flavouring.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm going back to my friends!" Koji yelled and started to stomp back in his direction. Falcomon looked at him and had a satisfied expression on his face. "See, I told him that I'll make him forget about his problems." He flew back to his tree to reorganized his fruit that Koji knocked over in the first place. "I told him that I waws never wrong." He flew away laughing.

Koji was still stomping off and steaming. He wasn't in the mood to hear anymore things that could get him to forget about his problems, the only problem was that his mouth was burning up and he still felt a bit chilly.

Although, when Koji came back from behind the bushes, he saw that the area was burnt. He looked around and didn't see anybody, now he was worried. "Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, JP?!?" He yelled out trying to search for his friends.

He started to walk around until he saw a couple of footprints then decided to run towards where they led. They led him to another clearing where he found JP, Koichi and Tommy.

"Hey guys, you alright?" Koji ran towards his friends.

"Never better." Tommy said. He really looked beaten up and so did JP and Koichi. "So what happened? And where's Auroramon, Takuya and Zoe?" Koji desperately asked for an answer.

"Takuya and Zoe are pursuing the huge digimon that kidnapped Auroramon and are having a gigantic battle in the neighbouring clearing." Bokomon and Neemon came out of hiding.

"Wow, what happened?" Neemon looked dumbfounded. Bokomon looked a bit annoyed then snapped his waist band like he always did. Before they could say anymore, a digimon came bolting through the trees and crashed in front of the digidestined.

"Takuya!" Tommy and Koichi looked at the digimon. "Taky are you alright?" JP asked him.

"Yah, just a scratch." He ensured them then got up but fell back down and de digivolved back into himself. "Just a scratch huh?" Koji came up to him.

"Koji?" Takuya looked really happy to see him.

"Where's Zoe?" Koji asked him sternly. Takuya pointed weakly over towards the direction from where he came from. He was about to run towards that area when a couple of digimon came bursting through.

"You're going to get it now!" Kazemon called out and flew up into the air.

**Hurricane Wave**

She threw at the digimon, Auroramon then came over and joined her attack with Zoe's.

**Aurora Beam**

Their attack was a medley of colors and wind and as it knocked into the digimon, he came out of it without a scratch.

"So who's Black, white and red all over?" Koji asked Takuya who sat up. "DoruGreymon, ultimate and from the looks of our came, you can see that his Metal Meteor attack is powerful." Takuya explained. "Well this time I'm helping." Koji grabbed his D-tector and forgot about his chill of burning mouth.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Lobomon**

"Get ready you over grown dinosaur!" Lobomon called out.

**Lobo kendo**

He slashed at the digimon in a battle against the sharp horn on his head. "There's no way that you're going to defeat me!" It called out.

"We'll see about that." Lobomon pushed him back then signalled Kazemon too move in with her attack to distract him.

**Tempest Twist**

**Thunder Kick**

She and Auroramon knocked his head around making him temporarily dizzy. He shook it off and growled at her angrily. He then started to gather energy in his mouth as he did before the arrival of Koji.

"Oh no." Zoe knew instantly what attack was coming next. And so did Koji.

**Metal Meteor**

"Time for some baseball." Koji said and smirked when the giant ball came his way. He swung his Kendo towards the giant ball of iron like a baseball bat then sent it back towards the DoruGreymon. He stood there frozen ffor a while until his fractal code appeared.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" Koji yelled out the reverted back to his human self along with Zoe.

"So you feeling better Koji?" Zoe came up to him.

"Yup, with some strange help." Koji giggled a bit at the memory.

**Hope you like reading this fic**

**It took some time but well yah...**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**And please review!**


	26. Chapter 24: Questioning Orders

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Just been away for a bit and got interested in a new anime**

**Well it's not really that new but new to me**

**It's kinda kidish but who cares? Megaman starforce...**

**It isn't that bad**

**Never mind, back to the story**

_Last time_

_Koji got a bit depressed since it was his fault loosing the key so he then went off on a small adventure where he met a Falcomon who helped eased his pains but on the other hand the others were attacked and Koji then came back and fought off the thing. Now he feels better to everyone's relief so now they're off to continue their adventure hoping that Lucemon hasn't collected the remaining keys in their time of absence..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Questioning Orders

The digidestined all started to walk out of the forest and continued to follow Takuya's D-tector in order to find the remaining two keys. They just couldn't let Lucemon get his hands on the last two since Lilithmon and Leviamon came around and took Barbamon's key from them.

"So we're getting close right Takuya?" Zoe looked at him as he looked down. "Well the signal seems to be getting stronger but not necessarily close." He explained.

"So how long do you think it'll take Bokomon?" Auroramon asked.

"Well at the rate that we're going and how fast BlackGatomon is on her feet, oh and not to mention that Lilithmon and Leviamon are roaming around... let's see." He thought as Koji and Koichi looked at him.

"You know you're not making us feel any better." Koji said coldly.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't let that key out of your sight." Bokomon yelled back at him. Koji hated it when Bokomon looked down on them especially certain people who've made a mistake in the past. For example, Takuya made a mistake in trying to kill his friends, by accident, and Bokomon kept on bringing it up as if he didn't feel bad already.

"Now, now, no need to fight." Zoe said to them as Koichi agreed with her. No point in arguing with each other while they're on a mission.

"So are we any closer now Taky?" JP looked over Takuya's shoulder. "Well JP, since Zoe asked before up to when Koji and Bokomon stopped to have a small spat, that leaves us to barely 2 feet from where Zoe asked." Takuya said in a professor teaching a dumb student manner. Auroramon laughed uncomfortably then looked over at Tommy who seemed to be pretty quiet since their fight with DoruGreymon.

"You alright Tommy" Tommy looked up at her a bit startled then nodded slowly. "Is something bugging you?" He shook his head as Zoe and the others started to pay more attention towards the two. "You know Tommy if there's something bugging you, you should tell us right away." Zoe bent over to him then noticed that he seemed a bit more pale than usual. Zoe quickly put her hand on his head and he seemed a bit warm before he suddenly fell into her arms.

"Tommy!" They all rushed over to him. Zoe examined him and smiled with relief. "He's fine but just tired." She said yawning herself.

"It seems that we're all tired." Auroramon said looking at Takuya as she smiled at him. "Your right, we should rest for the remainder of the afternoon." Takuya said to the gang and they all nodded at him but JP then stood up.

"Wait, shouldn't we keep going instead since the Demon Lords are going to find them." He explained to them. "Yah but JP," Koichi said patting his back. "If we do go on, tired and all, we won't stand a chance against anyone like BlackGatomon for example." He said as JP finally nodded.

"Well then what should we do?" Zoe asked. "I mean, JP sorta does have a point. We can't just let the Demon Lords find the Keys." Zoe told them.

"Well then we should have a different plan in mind." Koji spoke up and everybody looked at them in shock. "What do you mean Koji, we can't..." Takuya started then paused after thinking about it for a while. _Maybe he is right but what other plan does he have in mind? _He thought.

"Alright, if there aren't any more questions then I'll explain later. For now, we should just fix up a fire and food." He said walking away as if he had this planned for a while now.

"No arguing with the guy." Auroramon said as they all started to leave to get firewood or food. Zoe still stayed with Tommy who was resting in her arms.

Bokomon and Neemon both came back with, you guessed it, meat apples again. JP after he came back and helped with the fire started to tear up. "No please, NO MORE MEAT APPLES, I can't take it anymore!!!" He started to yell at the top of his lungs. Then Zoe punched him. "Keep your voice down, Tommy is still sleeping." She said in a hushed but menacing voice which left JP to shrink towards the ground.

"Have no fear, Koichi, Takuya and Auroramon are here!" Takuya started to march into the area with the two following.

"Wait weren't you guys suppose to find firewood instead?" Zoe kind of laughed when she thought of Takuya bringing back food for the group. "Well, ya but thanks to Koichi, we found a mess of fish in a nearby river that seemed to be getting restless." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yup so we decided to enlighten them." Auroramon smiled as she tossed her share of firewood into the fire. Then Tommy shifted a bit then started to roll around, they all then looked over at the little kid who started to wake up slowly.

"Tommy, you feeling better?" Zoe came by to his side.

"Yup, I guess I just needed some sleep." He said smiling at Zoe who was relieved, then he sniffed the air. "Is that fish?" Tommy looked around. "Well you smelled right." She pointed to the fire as they both saw the guys cooking the fish that they caught.

"Hey little fella, you feeling alright?" JP looked over to him.

"Yup and something smells yummy." He licked his lips.

"Well I hope so." Auroramon giggled. "And hopefully Takuya doesn't give us food poisoning." Koji smirked. Takuya looked at him with a bit of an annoyed look and stomped over to Koji. "What was that?" He picked him up but his collar. "What if meant." Koji said pushing him back and then the two started scrapping on the ground.

"Guys, this isn't helping." Bokomon yelled at them then glanced at the fish. "Oh the fish is ready." As he said that, the two boys on the ground looked up and stared at him. They then made over to the rest of them, forgetting about the fight. _Boys. _Zoe rolled her eyes then walked over towards the others as well.

When they were finished eating, they rested for a bit then Auroramon, after remembering something important, asked them a question. "Hey guys, so what are we going to do about the Keys?" They all then looked over to Koji who was leaning against a tree.

"Yah, Koji you did say that you had a plan of some sort and that you were going to tell us." Zoe said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Koji closed his eyes then forced himself to sit up and face the others.

"Well I figured that since we don't really have a chance to find the remaining keys, we should just ask Oph... er Salamon if there's another option that we have since Lucemon's been working on this for a while I think." He finished.

"Well I think your right," Koichi suddenly thought up something that never really came across his mind until now. "And maybe he's the reason why Leopardmon has turned on his fellow Royal Knights if they were really good like he did Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Also making him battle us him so that Lucemon himself would have more time to find these Keys." Koichi stated as they all stared at him wide eyed.

"So this was his plan from the beginning?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Indeed." Bokomon said as he closed the book to write all of this down. Neemon just stared at them with his natural blank stare. "I don't get it." He said but Bokomon and the others were too in the zone to even pay attention to their red pants wearing friend.

**Whoa, the plot thickens...**

**Lucemon is really devious isn't he**

**No wonder why he was appointed the leader of the Demon Lords**

**Sorry for the long wait, it took a lot for me to think this up**

**(especially during summer... haha)**

**I'm useless during summer**

**Anyways review what you think so far and we'll see if you want me to continue**


	27. Chapter 25: Unsettled Bondage

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Well if you've seen my other story, **

**then you've probably noticed that I updated that twice**

**So if I'd be so kind as to start the story, I will...**

_Last time_

_While the Legendary Warriors were searching for the remaining Code Keys, Koji had a thought but decided not to share until later after they've made camp. After a while, Auroramon reminds them of it and Koji finds himself explaining that they'd probably be better off to prepare for the upcoming destruction and go find ophanimon who turned into Salamon not so long ago. Also Koichi came to a theory that Lucemon was probably the reason why Leopardmon of the Royal Knights had turned over to the dark side. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: Unsettled Bondage

"So what you're saying is that Lucemon is the reason why everything that we've been through the last time that we've been here was a total mess?!?" JP asked. Koichi nodded to confirm his theory. They were all still sitting around the fire that they made not so long ago and still trying to cope with the fact that Lucemon was revived long before they found out.

"Now what are we going to do Takuya?" Tommy looked at him but the leader was lost in thought. He seemed unfocused about something and it seemed to bother him a lot. "Takuya?" Tommy repeated and this time, he got Takuya's attention.

"Huh, what was that Tommy?" Tommy repeated his question and he responded that they should do what Koji had planned originally.

"But wouldn't it seem better just to find the Keys?" Zoe asked still confused.

"Well technically no," Bokomon answered. "it seems that these Demon Lords have their ways of getting them off of us. So to sum it all up, they'd steal them from us no matter what."

"And it's a waste of energy to protect some keys that they're going to steal anyways." Auroramon said. "So should we set out tomorrow?" She suggested.

"That would be the best plan." Koji said crossing his arms and leaned against a rock.

"Right so it's settled then and someone has to take the first shift tonight." Takuya said.

"I'll take it." Koichi volunteered but Koji protested. "No I'll take it." Koichi couldn't disagree with his brother so he let him take it. Takuya couldn't help but feel a bit of tension between the two, although he couldn't blame them for keeping their distance for a while. Even brothers needed time alone and he knew that but it didn't really feel right, as if there was something more to that.

Koji's shift for the night was pretty quiet and Takuya got up to tell Koji that his time was up. He didn't really make any smart remarks when Takuya and Auroramon went to relieve him of his position. Usually he would of made some sort of comment that left Takuya ranting about it all night to Auroramon but not this time. Now he defiantly knew that something was up.

Morning rolled around and Takuya found himself opening up his eyes to bright sunlight. After he left his shift, Koichi took over then JP for the final. He didn't really get that much sleep last night though, he just couldn't figure out what was going on between the two. He decided to ask Zoe but she was still fast asleep with Tommy at her side. He didn't want to ruin that so he decided to ask her later.

"Hey Takuya have a nice sleep?" Auroramon seemed very bubbly this morning.

"I guess." He answered dryly. Auroramon could tell that something was up and she wanted to know right away. Takuya couldn't really ignore her, she was hard to ignore so he told her about his suspicions about the twins and about how they've been acting all of a sudden.

"I agree, they have been a bit touchy lately." She glanced over to Koichi who had just woken up.

"I wonder why they're suddenly acting like this." Takuya started to think for a bit.

"Maybe they need a brotherly get together. You know, a little one on one with their twin, I don't think they've really been alone together since your first adventure in that library so I've been told. So now they probably need another one."

"That could be a possibility but whatever the reason, we'll have to figure it out soon and try and fix it." Takuya said.

"Try and fix what?" Koji suddenly stood over the two and looked at them in a funny way as if he'd been overhearing what they've been talking about.

"Uh, we're trying to fix... the matter of... direction as to where Ophanimon's castle is located." She started to laugh uncomfortably.

"Well if you two had been paying attention to Bokomon, you'd know that it's that way." He pointed towards deeper into the forest, opposite of the mountains that laid behind them. Auroramon felt really stupid, of course the castle would be in the foret terminal area.

"Right, ok thanks!" She smiled at him and Takuya sweatdropped.

"The direction of the castle? You couldn't think of anything better than that?" Takuya said as Koji left. "Are you trying to make him think that we're dumb as if he doesn't think I am already?"

"Cut it out will ya? That was really sudden." She put up her defences.

"What's wrong now?" Zoe suddenly woke up and looked at them.

"Well, Koji and Koichi have been keeping their distance from each other." Takuya pointed over to them. Koji went back to the rock where he spent last night and Koichi was on the opposite side of the campsite. Usually, they'd be closer to each other especially at night so that they could protect each other in case something came and attack them.

"So do you know what's happening?" The two shook their heads.

"We were kinda hoping that you'd have an idea of some sort." Auroramon replaced her happy face with a sad one.

"You came to the right girl, of course I could get them to speak to each other again, just watch." Zoe blinked and then went over to Koichi.

"Hey Koichi, how's it going?" She sat next to him.

"Fine I guess." He didn't seem very happy.

"Well I have a job for you, can you and your brother go get us some water?" She tried to make him smile but it didn't seem to work.

"Alright." He stood up and walked to his twin who's expression didn't change when he came over. They made their way out of camp without saying a single word to each other. JP stared at them for a moment then looked at the others, Tommy had just recently woken up.

"What's the matter with those two?" JP asked them while Bokomon just scratched his head.

"It seems that they're experiencing some brotherly issues with each other." Bokomon came to a conclusion.

"Well what is it?" Tommy crawled over to the small white digimon.

"If I had a brother then I would know but I don't." He said.

"I think I have a brother, he's right here." Neemon said and picked up a rock.

"That's a rock you ninny!" He said and slammed his book on his head. "You didn't have to hit me!" He started to tear up.

"Never mind him, Zoe where did you send them?" Takuya looked at her and she winked at them.

"They're off on a small water gathering adventure together, I asked them to get us some water." They all looked at her with very dull eyes, even JP did.

"Oh sure, a water gathering expedition is going to make them as close as ever!" Auroramon said sarcastically.

****

Out in the woods, Koichi and Koji were walking side by side but were avoiding each other's eyes. _It's been so long since I've talked to him alone. _Koichi thought as they made their way towards the river. _Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me anymore._ Koichi was stuck thinking for a long moment until Koji interrupted him.

"We're here." He said simply looking down into the river. "Wait, did Zoe give you anything to put the water in?" Koichi seemed baffled. He just realized that they didn't have anything to carry the water in or better yet, they've never really carried anything with them during their adventures. They'd usually just find whatever they need when they needed it and rather not carry stuff around.

"Well we better be getting back to get something to hold water in." Koji turned around slightly when he noticed some bushes rustling across the river bank. "Who's there?!?" He shouted and surprised Koichi a little.

"Only you're worst nightmare." The voice said and out popped a spider like digimon who had white hair and had purple and red stripes all over her bottom half.

"So who are you, the spider who ate curd and way?" Koji spat at her and she looked insulted.

"No for your information you little brat, I'm Arukenimon, an ultimate level digimon and my spider thread attack will leave you in knots." She jumped in the air and started to attack. The twins jumped out of the way.

"What's the big idea, attacking us like this, we haven't done anything to you!" Koichi told her.

"I have my orders from none other than Lilithmon, my mistress has ordered me told destroy you meddlesome digidestined." She said and jumped in the air again.

**Spider Thread**

She shot and Koji who turned to a defensive position. Koichi took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**JagerLowemon**

He cut the rope and turned to Koji. "Are you alright?" Koji looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Yah," He smiled then looked at him funnily. "You know, we haven't been alone together in a while." He said.

"You're right, then let's start now!" JagerLowemon started to perk up and turned to their enemy. Koji then took out his D-tector.

**Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution**

**KendoGaurumon**

The two beast digimon started a tag team and then started to attack Arukenimon. Although she stopped them in their tracks, every attack that they threw at her, she stopped it dead on. "Is that all you've got? I expected more from you kids." She sounded half disappointed.

**Acid Mist**

She sprayed a funky green mist at them which caused them to lose their balance. "Man, what have you been eating?" Koji called out to her and made her very angry.

"Hey kid, you're asking for it and flies taste better than they appear to be." She said as she walked closer with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Hey Koji, I don't think Beast Spirits are enough." Koichi looked at his brother.

"I guess it's time to try something else." Koji dedigivolved.

**Execute, Fusion Evolution**

**Beowulfmon**

"Alright, let's do this Koichi!" He exclaimed and raised his sword at Arukenimon.

"Uh, oh, you weren't suppose to digivolve!" She said and turned to run away but couldn't get very far since JagerLowemon cut off her escape route.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**Ebony Blast**

Arukenimon started to run away in the opposite direction but stopped at the blinding light in front of her.

"This is where you fall." Beowulfmon cornered her.

**Frozen Hunter**

"No! I'm sorry my lady, I have failed!" Arukenimon said and her fractal code started to appear.

"Too bad you won't be able to meet my other friends but right now, I consider them lucky. Fractal Code Digitize." Beowulfmon absorbed the last of Arukenimon and he and his brother dedigivolved and turned to each other smiling. Koji put an arm around his brother happy to have spent this time with him.

"Come on bro, let's get back." He said and they started to walk back towards the camp. When they walked in, Zoe was the first to realize and she ran up to them.

"Have a good time?" She seemed a bit confused but happy that her plan worked.

"Yup and thanks." Koichi smiled at her as they sat down.

"Wait so what happened to the water?" JP asked them and they were speechless. They seemed to have forgotten about the reason why Zoe sent them there.

"Well it doesn't matter, we should just get going to Ophanimon's Castle." Takuya said and they departed on their mission to find Salamon.

**Hey hope you liked this chapter**

**Well, see you next time**

**Review and tune in next time!!!**


	28. Chapter 26: Zoe's Big Break

**Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter**

**Hope you like it and please read my newer story and tell me how it is**

**So anyways hope you enjoy today's chapter **

**Sorry again for how long it took **

**I had to practice for my Lola's birthday party**

**Now let's get on with the story**

_Last time_

_There seemed to be a rift in the twins' relationship and Zoe cooks up a plan to get them together so she sends them to get some water but they were suddenly attacked by an evil digimon and they then started to bond with each other again and now they're as close as ever and now they continue on their journey to stop the evil Demon Lords._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26: Zoe's Big Break

"Alright, so let's get going to Ophanimon's castle!" Auroramon said.

It was a beautiful morning in the digital world and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, other than being hunted down by some Demon Lords but that wouldn't stop them from reaching Ophanimon. They continued to walk and everyone's been pretty aware, they've come across a couple of digimon but other than that, nothing else happened.

"So are we almost there Takuya?" Tommy asked him.

"We should be there soon little buddy." He patted Tommy on the head. And sooner then they knew it, they had arrived in front of the castle. It felt like they've been walking for ages and they were suddenly in front of the castle. They got up to the front doors and when they knocked on the doors, Gatomon then opened the door.

"Hello digidestined, back so soon?" She looked kind of surprised but somehow, she expected them. Koji then came to the front of the group and explained their situation and his idea. "So instead of wasting time with finding these keys, you rather just try and defeat them instead of finding these keys."

"I feel that it's a waste of time in looking for keys that they're going to steal eventually." Koji told her.

"Come inside." Gatomon said as she left the door. The warriors didn't hesitate to follow her.

"So Gatomon, you're alright now right?" Auroramon asked.

"Of course, I stored up enough energy to digivolved back into Ophanimon. So all I need is just to digivolve." She smiled at them while leading them to somewhere.

"How 'bout Patamon and Lopmon?" Takuya asked.

"Same goes with them." She smiled again and led them to the library.

"So what are we doing here?" Zoe asked and looked around to find that it was more than 2 stories tall and was way bigger since the last time they were here with that Nefertimon. This reminded Zoe of the time when she almost confessed her liking to Takuya.

"Well since you kids are planning to defeat these Demon Lords, you must learn as much as you can." Gatomon said.

"So you said something about digivolving?" JP asked curiously. "JP!" Tommy nudged him with a look in his eye.

"Not to worry," she said as Patamon and Lopmon made their way over to them.

**Gatomon Warp digivolve to**

**Ophanimon**

**Patamon Warp digivolve to **

**Seraphimon**

**Lopmon Warp digivolve to**

**Cherubimon**

"Awesome, so you guys are back!" Auroramon looked really happy for them.

"Yes now you must do as much research as you can." Ophanimon said dismissing them and the 3 celestic digimon walked out of the library leaving them. Zoe found this as her chance to be alone with Takuya once again and getting her chance to be alone with Takuya.

"Alright gang, we gotta split up and get as much info as we can like Ophanimon said. So let's go, now who's going with whom?" Takuya asked the group. Koji and Koichi stood closer to each other and Takuya took it as a hint that they wanted to be together again. So he told them to go on ahead and be with each other, spend some quality time, the usual. JP found this as an opportunity to go with Zoe alone and make sure she gets the message loud and clear.

"I guess I'll go with Z..." But Zoe moved over to Takuya.

"I feel that it's better to go in the same groups that we were in the last time we were here." Zoe smiled at him and dragged Takuya away while Auroramon followed. Zoe knew that Auroramon knew since Zoe vented to her once about her feelings for Takuya and since she was mainly Takuya's 'partner', she felt that she was the best choice to get advice from even if she was a digimon. JP sighed and walked away with Tommy and headed around looking for as much books as they can to defeat the Demon Lords.

"Alright, so kid, where shall we start?" JP gazed at what looked like the newly renovated library.

"How about here." Tommy pointed to a shelf. JP came over and looked at the books, it read, 'The History of the Digital World'. It sounded like it would say a lot about what happened in the past and if the two boys were correct, it would probably tell them about how the Demon Lords were sealed away in the first place. Neemon and Bokomon stayed in the main room and Neemon was surprisingly reading hard while Bokomon gazed at the fairly large library. It was his dream for his book to end up in this library or any library for others to read and hopefully, he could get his book of the Legendary Warriors in here as well.

"Neemon, what are you doing over there?" He was oddly paying attention to the book that he picked out.

"The cow says MOO!" He read aloud and Bokomon sweat dropped. _At least he's reading. _Bokomon sighed and continued his research.

****

"Zoe where are we going? Do you even know where we are anymore?" Takuya asked her feeling pretty surprised at how far this library stretched.

"We're looking for books on the demon lords." She answered and stopped at the dead end of the hall. _I just hope I can do this... I really hope he doesn't freak out. I hope, _she paused as she looked at Auroramon who got the message when she took in her gaze. _Auroramon isn't going to be around when I say it._ She rolled her eyes but then didn't really care anymore.

"Takuya?" She looked at the brown haired goggle boy who was looking at the books. "Yes?" He stopped and looked at her. She found herself gazing into his eyes and was about to fall over when she realized what she was doing then snapped out of her trans. "Um... actually, I have to... tell you something." She slightly choked on her words.

"What is it?" He pulled out another book and the wall suddenly opened up and they fell through the hidden door. They both screamed and fell on top of some books. Takuya covered Zoe before the impact and she found herself at his chest as they went plop on a couple of books. He winced as they tried to get up and Zoe pulled him up.

"You alright?" He looked at her but she noticed slight pain in his eyes.

"I think I should be asking you that." Zoe helped him over towards the wall and put him down gently. "I'm guessing we should contact Koji and the others and tell them where we are." Zoe suggested.

"I think that's the best plan that you thought of today." Auroramon said. Zoe ignored her sarcastic remark and picked up her D-tector.

Meanwhile, Koji and his brother were on the other side of the library and were researching and having fun at the same time. They were reading and pulling some pranks on each other that seemed a bit kidish but they didn't care, they spent a whole childhood without each other so they didn't really have that much time to do this kid stuff with each other. But that was until Koji received some sort of signal.

"Yes, who's there?" Koji asked through his D-tector.

"It's me Zoe, Takuya, Auroramon and I are stuck somewhere in some hidden room and we don't know how to get out." She explained that they somehow found a door of some sort and that they fell down and now Takuya couldn't move as much as he wanted to.

"Zoe, just hang tight and we'll be on our way there." Koji told her and ended the conversation. His twin, who had overheard what Zoe said, got up with a determined look on his face. Koji knew that look and when he saw that expression, he knew that he meant business.

"Alright, let's go." Koji said and they started to run towards where Zoe said that they reached.

Takuya and Zoe just sat down and found nothing to do but Zoe decided to look around while Takuya took a small nap to rest off the pain. Auroramon came with her to keep her company.

"So what do you think is down here?" Auroramon asked her.

"Well we won't know unless we look around, right?" She smiled.

"Then let's get going." They continued down the long corridor and came to a large room. They were shocked when they found the pictures on the walls and what they were about.

"This is a surprise." Auroramon said rather calmly but Zoe on the other hand was panicking like crazy on the inside. They stood in front of a giant picture of Lucemon and the other demon lords.

"What is this?" Zoe managed to calm herself down but only by a bit.

"We should get back." Auroramon said. "Koji and Koichi are probably reaching the wall by now." She said and brought Zoe along with her. When they came back, Takuya was slightly waking up as their footsteps were getting louder.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Zoe said sweetly trying to act cute. Auroramon gave her a teasing look but she ignored it.

"Hey, so are Koji and Koichi coming?" He asked quietly as if he strained his voice.

"Yup and I warned them about the drop so no worries." She said and suddenly two figures came down and by the looks of their black and silver armour, it was Lobomon and Lowemon.

"Hey you guys alright?" They dedigivolved, and walked over to their friends. Koji directed the question to Takuya specifically.

"Fine." He said and tried to get up but Koichi stopped him. "Here we'll get you back up." Koichi said and he Spirit Evolved to JagerLowemon. He hoisted Takuya, Koji, Auroramon and Zoe. They came through the bookcase and went over to Bokomon and Neemon.

"So did you guys find anything?" Bokomon said the last part slowly when he saw that it was JagerLowemon who was racing down the stairs.

"What happened?" He looked really surprised with all the commotion.

"What's going on?" JP and Tommy then came by and heard all the noise. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked.

"Well sort of." Koji answered. "but first gogglehead here got hurt again."

"It's just a pain." He fought back.

"You guys!" Zoe told them to stop. Takuya sat down on a chair and Koichi returned to his human self. "So what did you guys find?" Zoe asked again.

"Well, me and Koji found that the legendary warriors turned them back into Keys." Koichi explained.

"And that they have to have some duel where you must fight one on one with them." JP said explaining that everything about these duels were in the book that Tommy found.

Zoe was about to say that they didn't find anything because of the fall but Takuya said otherwise. "We heard about that," He directed his response towards JP and Tommy. "and we found out that we have to have an exchange for turning them into Keys." Takuya said seriously.

"What kind of exchange?" Koji suddenly getting even more serious and the tension in the room started to build up.

"An exchange of your Souls." They all turned around to see Ophanimon standing on the balcony of the library. All were stunned by her sudden response and the answer that she gave them.

**Here's the next chapter**

**Hope you liked it**

**It took me forever, I hate writers block!**

**But it's a disease that every writer will have to face once in a while**

**But you can get through it just hang on and something will come**

**I got that from a friend of mine**

**Review please!**


	29. Chapter 27: Spirit Renewal

**Here's another chapter of Frontier for you guys**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**So far, I've been having a tough time on where I'm going to take this story**

**Although, I decided something... finally**

**I'm trying to get as much writing in as possible since I have about 2 weeks of summer left**

**I'm not so crazy about getting to school yet**

**Also, I've been pretty busy and have a lot on my mind**

**I have a performance coming up and it's taking all my time**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

_Last time_

_The Warriors arrived at the castle and Ophanimon and the others have returned to their mega states. The warriors tell Ophanimon of their plans and she leads them to her library and they do as much research as they can. They once again meet and discuss what they've found, so far, they found that they have to fight these Demon Lords on a one on one match and the prize is an exchange of souls._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: Spirit Renewal

"What do you mean, exchange of souls?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"Well the thing is that... we have to put our own life on the line, if we win, we get to do whatever with their soul. But if we lose, we lose our life." He said seriously, everyone was silent and couldn't think of anything to say. Koji though, didn't seem very surprised. "If that's what it takes then I'm willing to risk it." He said looking at the rest of the group.

"Well if you're in then I'm in. Besides, someone has to keep you two out of trouble." Zoe smirked.

"And I'll be there to help." Koichi said. "Me too." Tommy said with zero fear. JP still didn't answer. They all turned to the seventh grader.

"JP, come on, it won't be the same without you there with us." Zoe pouted at him as his expression brightened up. "Really, do you really mean it?" He asked her and she nodded. "Then I'm in."

"Excellent, now digidestined, you must be aware of these Demon Lords and it will take great strength to defeat your foes." Ophanimon explained.

"Unfortunately, Lady Ophanimon isn't joking." Bokomon said and looked in his book. "The Majority of them are Mega's and the rest Ultimate. Including an old foe, Lucemon." He said. The room's atmosphere suddenly turning tense.

"And you must fight with them on a one on one manner, if they agree then one of you must go in combat without the aid of your fellow Warriors. If they disagree, then you are defeat them with a team effort and delete them, resulting in the remainder of their Code Key." She explained to them as they nodded.

"No need to worry Ophanimon, we got this in the bag." Takuya reassured her.

"Yah Takuya has a point but there's a question that I've been wondering for a while now. Why hasn't Takuya and Koji ever been able to fusion evolve?" Auroramon asked her.

"There's a simple explanation for that, ever since the spirits were separated again, the power that they once held have been reverted back to their original state and since then, you would have to regain that power another way." She told them.

"But how?" JP asked her.

"In fact, your leader has that certain power not only for he and the warrior of light to fusion evolve, but for everyone to as well." She said with a bit of excitement in her tone. Everyone was somehow shocked with that bit of info that they just received and they couldn't really hold it in. The 4 other warriors started to talk to each other nonstop about their excitement and how they won't hold back the group anymore but Auroramon suddenly silenced them. "You guys, I don't think she was finished!" She informed them as they silenced instantly.

"This is possible by letting loose of that power that you hold in your D-tector." She told Takuya and he looked down at it.

"But how do I do that?" He looked at the small digital device.

"Just let loose." Her voice was soothing and he then focused all his energy and tried to calm himself down. Suddenly, the energy that Ophanimon had released before when they last saw her, was freed and flew across the room and into everyone else's D-tectors.

"What was that?" Koji looked at his D-tector.

"Your new found power." Ophanimon said with a smile on her face. "Now you must be off and fulfill your destiny and once again save the digital world." She showed them out and they thanked her once again as they walked out. When they started to walk around again in the forest, everyone but Takuya and Auroramon hadn't taken their eyes off of their D-tectors.

"Are you guys alright?" Auroramon asked them.

"I think they've gone deaf!" Neemon started to panic. Bokomon snapped his waist. "They're not deaf you nit! They're just getting to know a new part of themselves." He said gazing at the kids.

"I really can't believe I can become a digimon that's further than Kazemon and Zephyrmon." Zoe breathed.

"I hear ya, I can't wait to see what digimon I become but if it's anything like the Beast Spirits, then I wonder if we can control them?" JP said.

"Actually, JP's right about one thing," Koji said. "You guys haven't had enough experience with your new spirits and we can't have you guys not get the hang of it in the middle of a battle with a demon lord." Everyone suddenly frowned and began to think deeply about the situation.

"Then I say, we begin training stage one!" Takuya said. "And let's start when we get to a clearing." Auroramon announced.

"Great I can't wait!" Tommy called out and was about to run off when he was stopped by Zoe. "I'm excited too Tommy but don't rush away without everyone else alright?" She said.

"Yah I mean, it's bad enough Takuya does that and we don't need a mini one." Koji said as Takuya gave him a look.

"Thanks a lot Koji." Takuya rolled his eyes but let it go. They continued their trip and in no time flat, they made it into a clearing. They sighed with relief as they sat down, they decided to take a quick break before starting with the unveiling of the new fusion spirits and they split up to find food and fire wood, except for Takuya who protested but everyone insisted that he take it easy for a bit longer. Bokomon, Neemon and Auroramon came back wtih a mountain of cabbages, fruit and meat apples.

"Well at least we have variety this time." JP shrugged as he reached for a cabbage. Everyone else dove in afterwards and they began to eat.

"I really want to see what my new spirit is like." Tommy said.

"I hear ya little buddy." JP took a bite out of his beef tasting cabbage.

"I hope my spirit's as pretty as Kazemon or Zephyrmon." Zoe dreamed of a digimon with angelic wings and long golden hair. Everyone rolled their eyes but she ignored them. "Well it's a fusion of the two spirits right so it will be a humanoid beast digimon, I guess." Koichi said.

"But aren't you the least bit excited to find out what your spirit is like?" Auroramon asked him.

"Of course but I can wait." He took a small bite from a piece of fruit. After they were finished, Takuya looked up at the sky and it began to set as the sky turned a slight red color.

"Well, it might be too late to start your training but at least we can get a look at these new digimon, right?" He asked them. They all nodded their heads and Koji even made a slight shrug. Auroramon took that as if he didn't think of it as a bad idea so the 4 took out their D-tectors.

**Execute, Fusion Evolution**

**JetSilphymon**

**Daipenmon  
RhinoKabuterimon  
Raihimon**

The 3 on the ground took a good look at the new and improved fusion digimon. "Well this isn't that bad, you guys actually don't have bad control." Auroramon told them and they all looked really happy to hear that.

"So you guys feel fine and stuff right?" Takuya asked them.

"Yup, and this isn't really that bad." Tommy said looking at himself, besides that fact that he was a giant penguin with 2 giant popsicles. He suddenly tipped over and slammed his pink popsicle on JP's head and he shook his head in pain and knocked JetSilphymon over Raihimon and JetSilphymon suddenly felt her rockets start to fire up and she took off and almost knocked Auroramon off of Takuya's head and he fell back into Koji. The 3 looked at their friends and saw that Daipenmon was on the ground and was having trouble trying to get back up, RhinoKabuterimon was still shaking off the bump on the head that he received, the 2 returned to their human forms. JetSilphymon just crash landed up in the tree behind them and Zoe was seen hanging on a tree branch. The only remaining warrior that managed to stay able was Raihimon and Koji was very proud of his brother.

"I guess this is going to be harder than I thought." Takuya said outloud and Auroramon just smiled at the sight of their friends. Bokomon was trying really hard not to laugh and Neemon was just staring with the blank look that he pretty much has every day. Auroramon pushed Bokomon who fell over.

**Here's another chapter for you **

**Anyways, did you hear that Mitchel Musso came to Vancouver and did some sort of concert...**

**Sorry felt the need to share, wish I was there but unfortunately,**

**I was nowhere near that place at the time**

**Anyways, review please... really appreciate it**


	30. Chapter 28: Demon Battle

**Hey here's another chapter of Frontier Adventure**

**Hope your enjoying it so far**

**School's really being a butt but nothing that I can't endure**

**Anyways, sorry I haven't updated on this one for a while**

**Alright so enough jibber jabber, **

**Let's get on with it... haha**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: Demon Battle

"I guess this is a good start." Auroramon said nervously as she gazed at everyone's current position. Tommy and JP were scattered on the ground, Zoe was dangling in the tree up above and Koichi was the only one who was able to keep his Fusion form. Not that it was a surprise to any of them.

"Great job Koichi." Koji said to his brother and Raihimon gave him a grateful look.

"So maybe we should just call it a day?" Bokomon asked Takuya who nodded in agreement. He told them that they'll have to take shifts to make sure that they don't get attacked while they're asleep. Koji decided to take the first shift with Koichi then JP and Tommy and Zoe and Takuya afterwards.

Just as everyone was about to go to sleep, Koji went over to his brother who rested by a tree at the edge of the clearing. "Hey bro, how did it feel to be in fusion form?" Koji smiled at him receiving a smile back from Koichi.

"It was amazing, the power that you have at your fingertips and I feel like I'm a bigger part of the team now and that you and Takuya aren't doing everything by yourselves anymore." He said thoughtfully while Koji took a moment and let what Koichi said sink into his mind.

"You're still an important part of the team Koichi, don't you ever forget that." He put his arm around him but suddenly, there was a noise in the bushes behind them, they couldn't really identify what that noise was but they knew for sure that it wasn't good. Auroramon twitched slightly then woke up suddenly and glared at that current spot.

"Auroramon? What's up?" Takuya said half asleep and still had his eyes closed.

"There's something out there." She said not taking her eyes off of that spot. They then started to rustle and quiver as the twins started to shuffle back slightly. "You guys had better wake up Zoe and the guys." Auroramon said as she stood her ground. Koichi and Takuya did what she said and woke up the others.

"What is it, Takuya? I was sleeping and not everyone can wake up as early as you can." Zoe said grouchily and turned away from him. Takuya rolled his eyes and shook her again.

"Come on Z, there's something out there and we have no idea who or what." He explained this time and she got up instantly, knocking heads with Takuya in the process. He pulled back rubbing his head and giving her a pained look.

"Sorry." She mumbled and he let it go instantly. JP and Tommy took a bit longer but it couldn't be helped, as long as they woke up in 5 minutes, it was fine. "What's going on Takuya?" Tommy rubbed his eyes and JP stretched his arms.

"Yah Taky, I was having a great dream about Z... Z... something..." JP looked away innocently and tried to avoid the look that Zoe gave him.

"Well Auroramon heard something in the distance out there." Koji said getting their attention.

"Aw man, when Auroramon hears something, one out of a million times, she's wrong." JP moaned as they all stood up. He yawned again then joined his friends.

"So do you have any idea who that is out there?" Asked Koichi while walking over to Takuya. He shook his head but took a chance and stalked over towards the bushes, he turned and looked at the group then back at the bushes. He took a deep breath, and pushed the branches out of the way to see what was there, at first, there was nothing but an empty spot but then something jumped him which caused him to fall backward. Auroramon roushed over to him to see a small white dog like digimon with pink ears and tail on top of him.

"There, there, don't be scared." Auroramon tried to calm the digimon down but she just looked up helplessly.

"Y-your..." She seemed surprised to see her then she looked at the kids.

"Auroramon, and the Legendary Warriors." Auroramon smiled as she introduced each of them and introduced the small digimon to the boy underneath her.

"Pleased t-to meet you, I'm Labramon." She said timidly as she backed off of Takuya who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, so what's got you so shaken up?" Takuya asked her. Labramon's warm smile turned back into the fear filled one as she remembered what had happened before.

"T-the D-D-Demon L-Lords." She whispered shocking the kids.

"What! Where are they?!?" Koji demanded upon hearing their name.

"Right here, hun." They heard a sly voice coming from behind the bushes, where they found Labramon and there they saw Lilithmon and another digimon who they don't recognise. He was a tall digimon with two large wings and two horns on his head. The warriors didn't know him very well but they knew that he was bad news just by looking at him.

"Sorry, I'm pretty sure that we haven't been properly introduced." The new Demon Lord said. "I'm Daemon." She smirked at the kids who all gave him glares. Auroramon had a funny feeling that Takuya was about to jump into something in 3, 2, ...1.

"Hey buddy, I challenge you!" Takuya said quite rashly pointing his at the fallen digimon. Daemon just looked at him curiously then laughed.

"I like your spunk kid but I think you should meet the rest of our squad." He said as he snapped his fingers and the kids and the digimon all fell in a hole and when they looked around, they found themselves in complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Takuya heard Zoe somewhere on his left. He was about to answer when he felt something brush against his leg but he guessed that that was Auroramon. Then a small light lit up the room and the saw that it was a really small room too. "Welcome Warriors." They all turned and saw Daemon along with Lilithmon and others.

"Allow me to introduce my comrads. Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, you already know Leviamon and Lilithmon and of course Lucemon who is out right now." Daemon gestured.

"So why did you bring us here?" Koji huffed.

"Why? Because we're gonna destroy you punks!" Beelzemon got up and was going to make his way over to Koji when Lilithmon stopped him with a death glare. He caught sight of that and was forced to take his seat again with an annoyed expression. He started to mumble his thoughts and growled.

"We're just here to chat." Daemon grinned which made the kids uneasy.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Bokomon raised an eyebrow at them while hiding behind Auroramon. Labramon was also hiding and quivering like a little puppy, she couldn't bear to even glance at them let alone speak up to them. She was only a rookie, just like Auroramon but she was fearless compared to Labramon.

"Yah, what if we turn our backs and then you take a weapon and..." JP was then silenced by Zoe who looked at him angrily. Tommy was a bit shaky but he didn't show much fear.

"So why have you brought us?" Koichi said quietly.

"That's easy, to challenge one of you twerps." Leviamon chuckled. "So who's first?" Beelzemon shot up instantly but the one who stood up was Daemon. He stood up and focused on one Warrior only, he lifted his arm and pointed at his victim.

"Warrior of Flame, I challenge you to a duel." He grinned from ear to ear. Takuya just glared at him and crossed him arms but he didn't respond in any way. Auroramon was nervous since they've already seen Lilithmon in battle and for all they know, she could be the weakest of the group. Zoe was also uneasy about the situation and was hoping that Takuya knew what he was doing but if she knew him as well as she did, then she knew that Takuya wasn't thinking about what was going to happen but defeat his enemy. If only he would say something and not bring out the tension so much.

"Fine." Takuya finally said. "I accept."

"Just be careful Taky." JP said with a small uneasy smile, he received another one plus a hug from Tommy. Koji gave his best friend a reassuring smile. "Don't be stupid Takuya." He said and with a nod, Takuya agreed.

"Good luck," The older twin said. Takuya gave all of his friends a thankful look then he looked at Zoe. She was just rubbing her arm and didn't even bother to make eye contact. Her eyes made her look like she was about to cry and when she finally tilted her head up, she hugged him tightly. "Be careful Takuya." She whispered and Takuya hugged her back. "I will, I promise." He whispered back. JP felt like crying, he still had his crush on Zoe since he first glanced at her on that day when he, Tommy, Takuya and Zoe met on the Trailmon. He pushed that feeling away and tried to look strong, he didn't want to break down and cry, at least, not in front of the Demon Lords.

"All right, let's get this over with." Takuya stood tall.

"Gladly." Daemon said as he signalled for Barbamon to prepare something... With the pull of a lever, the area started to shake and quiver. The ceiling started to split apart and the ground started to lift up. They all were bouncing around, trying to keep their balance while the Demon Lords were just standing there like stones.

"What's happening?" Zoe almost fell over.

"The stadium is forming." Belphemon said with a deep low voice. Suddenly, a fence came between Takuya and Auroramon and the others. It also formed between Daemon and the other Demon Lords but they seem like they've been expecting this to happen. The area was high above ground when it stopped moving and there was no way of escaping, not even for Takuya or Daemon who were trapped in what looked like a huge cage and it was the shape of a large dome.

"I hope he'll be ok." Tommy said going closer to Zoe.

"No worries Tommy, he'll be alright." Auroramon said jumping on his shoulder although she didn't look so sure either. Her eyes were filled with worry and guilt that she wasn't in there with him but she knew deep down that he'll be alright.

Takuya and Daemon were just standing there, staring. Not making a single move as the wind blew. "This isn't a staring contest kid, if you don't prepare yourself, I'll be forced to start with or without your spirit. Takuya gave one last look then pulled out his D-tector.

**Execute, Spirit Evolution**

**Agunimon**

He shot out in flames as Agunimon appeared and stood in his battle position. "I won't take this so lightly buddy." Takuya warned as Daemon smiled again.

"That's how I expect it kid." Daemon then ran forward as did Takuya and their combat begun.

**I'm so sorry that that took so long**

**I have a film project and I had to pitch to my teacher**

**Also my French teacher freaks me out, let me tell ya...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please, please please!!!**

**REVIEW...**


End file.
